The Witches of Hogwarts
by KaramelKat
Summary: Set After BOH! Luna wants to know love, Hermoine is mad at Ron and Ginny is tired of Harry treating her like a kid!  What happens when these 3 witches conjure up the perfect man?  What have they set loose on Hogwarts? HP/GW  RW/HG LL/NL & OC
1. Chapter 1

Luna Lovegood had always looked forward to the annual train ride to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. From the time she was eleven, the dimunuitive dirty haired blonde had been eager to make friends that first train ride, and her excitement had been insurmountable.

She had been sorely disappointed that first ride. After telling Amelia Edgecomb, Marietta's Edgecomb's cousin, about her summer with her father hunting for Nargles and searching for ways to rid themselves of infestations, the brunette girl had pointed her finger to the side of her head, twirled her finger in circles saying, "You're name isn't Luna Lovegood..It's Looney! You're mad!"

The whispers spread through the first years rather quickly, Amelia proving herself to be a first-rate gossiper. By the time the sorting was over, the entire first year class was aware of "Looney Lovegood's odd notions". Luna herself had felt sorry for Amelia. The nargles were sure to steal her stuff for not believing in them.

The second and third year at Hogwarts, Luna had adjusted to the whispers, the teasing and the name-calling behind her back. She was prepared for the train ride; always bringing a copy of _The Quibbler_ with her on the train to read and ignore the others. She had gotten quite used to sitting alone in her own little compartment with the magazine for company. So it had therefore been a surprise in her fourth year at Hogwarts when three students had decided to join her.

For Luna, that had been a turning point in her life when Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom had entered that compartment. For the next three years she had been engulfed in their own world, fighting against Lord Voldemort, being kidnapped by Death Eaters and in the end, triumphing over the darkest wizard ever known to the entire world. It had been the craziest time in her entire life, so perhaps she had finally earned her nickname Looney.

And yet, Luna found herself standing once again on Platform 9 and 3/4 the September following the last battle at Hogwarts. She would love to have said she was looking forward to the year ahead, but something inside her admitted it would not be the same. For one thing, she was repeating her sixth year.

Since she was kidnapped last Christmas by Death Eaters off the very train she was getting ready to board, Luna was required to repeat her sixth year. There had been oppportunities over the summer, once Hogwarts had been rebuilt, to finish out ones prior year. Luna had actually wanted to do that, but at her father's insistence they had taken a summer trip abroad. Her father had proclaimed it was just what he needed after being released from Azkaban after the war, but in truth, Luna suspected he wanted to be away from the gossip and stories she heard regarding his behavior while she was kidnapped. She had heard the story from Ron, Harry and Hermoine at the shell cottage. She still felt a mild disappointment at not having seen the Crumpled Snorkak horn repair itself yet. Perhaps it still needed some time to heal itself.

"Did a wrackspurt get you my dear?" Xenophilius Lovegood asked his daughter noticing the distant look in her large silver eyes.

Luna looked up at her father, shaking her head, lifting her hand to wave away the pest. "Yes I think so Dad." The thought of the Snorkak horn left her head, and she gripped her trunk's handle tighter. "Thank you for spotting it."

Xenophilius reached out to hug his daughter saying, "You be careful. I suspect the school will be infested with Wrackspurts. They love infesting buildings that have been torn down and rebuilt."

Luna smiled up at her father, the corners of her lips turning upward even as her gaze passed over him to reach up and stare into his eyes. Some people didn't like his eyes, because one of them turned inward, giving him a 'mad look' of his own. Others fidgeted, not sure which 'eye' to look at, as if he had one eye that had gone bad. Luna herself knew her father was an extremely smart man, had clear vision and possessed a faith in the impossible that none could match. "You be careful too Dad." She returned his hug once more and said, "Don't worry about me. I've got everything I need to keep the Wrackspurts away. You take care of yourself and remember that you are as strong as you need to be." She squeezed his hand.

Letting go of his daughter Xenophilius smiled and pushed her dirty blond hair back off her face and said, "You're more and more like your mother every day. Smartest witch ever." He was trying to change the subject.

"Dad, don't listen to any gossip. When I return at Christmas time I want to see the house at its best and I expect to see the annual special _Happy Christmas Quibbler_." Luna said, lifting both her eyebrows which made her large eyes seem even more protruding than normal. It was how she was stressing the seriousness of his happiness was to her.

After a moment of looking into her silver eyes, Xenophilius nodded his head and sighed, "Alright. I will see you at Christmas." Reaching to her shoulder he gave her a tiny push saying, "Now go. I'll be alright I promise."

Luna inclined her head once in affirment of keeping him to that promise and turned to board the train. Finding a compartment was easy since she usually picked the last. After stowing her trunk up top, she pulled out a copy of _The Quibbler._ It was going to be difficult to return this year considering she would ride the train alone again, something she hadn't done since her third year.

Or was she?

Luna had been reading an article published about muggles who aren't true witches and how they create spells, when the door to her compartment opened. The surprise on her face was likely hard to read since most people said she looked 'surprised' all the time. Filing into the compartment rather noisily were the last people she had expected to see.

"Honestly Ron," Hermoine Grainger was the first in, quickly tugging her trunk behind her. "I'm so tired of hearing you complain about this!"

Behind her, Ron Weasley, red hair and all was fussing, "In the same year as my sister. Bloody hell! I'm never gonna live this down!" He tugged his own trunk in as Hermoine said, "Hello Luna! Nice summer was it?" 

Behind Ron and Hermoine, was Harry Potter. There was a round of "Hello Luna," followed by Hermoine saying, "I want my final year to be perfect! I'm planning on passing all my NEWTS with nothing but the top level." Luna lowered her magazine to watch as each person loaded their trunk overhead, Once they were all seated she blurted out, "What are you three doing here?" She had expected Ginny Weasley might pop by, but had never expected to see the three in front of her.

"Oh!" Hermoine gave Luna a look that said 'oh right you don't know', before explaining, "Well even though they had some sessions this summer to finish out those who didn't finish last term, we missed the entire year." She looked at Harry and Ron, the latter of which had crossed his arms sulking, "Since the few months in summer wasn't long enough to actually get an entire year's worth of teaching into us, we're here to _start and finish_," she emphasized the words towards Ron, "our final year of Hogwarts."

Luna felt a thrill of happiness well up in her. The second reason she hadn't been looking forward to the train, was the reminder her friends would be gone. Except Ginny, who was in her year, they were all older than she was. Her lips broke out in a smile and before she could stop herself she said, "I'm so glad that you guys missed last year and will be here this year!" Entirely inappropriate to say, considering why they had missed the year.

Her exclamation of happiness earned her a scowl from Ron who said, "Bloody hell. Glad someone was happy that we were hunting down horocruxes and putting ourselves in massive danger!"

"Oh give it up Ron," Hermoine cuffed him on the shoulder and said, "She didn't mean it that way. You're just sore because your Mum agreed with me that we needed to complete our education." 

Luna turned her eyes to Harry, who had been surprisingly quiet during this. He was staring at the door as if expecting someone to walk through. "Ginny coming?" she asked quietly. Though she had spoken the name softly, Harry's head whipped towards her and he shook his head, "Not likely." At that statement he looked somewhat miserable.

"Is she angry with you Harry?" Luna peered at him closer, once again causing someone to fidget under her unnerving stare. "Yeah," he admitted. "We've been fighting." 

Ron stopped complaining for a moment to say, "Well you're a right git aren't you Harry? You haven't even given one look at-"

"Ron!" Hermoine cut him off just as Harry bellowed, "You know why! We talked about this!"

Luna, sometimes..rarely but sometimes, she could sense when something was not to be spoken of. In this case, whatever had Harry fighting with Ginny, it must be something not spoken of at this time. So she chose to focus on the fact that her friends would be there again. She flashed a smile at them and then opened her magazine again.

During the ride, she counted nearly thirty times that Ron complained about going back to a final year of school. Of the thirty times she could swear he blamed Hermoine for about 18 of those complaints. That only served to make Hermoine crosser each passing moment.

When the trolley stopped by to offer the usual sweets, Luna folded her magazine in half, keeping it in hand and said, "Hermoine, I'm thirsty. Would you like a drink as well?" 

Looking rather eager to leave Ron behind, Hermoine bounded up out of her sat, her flyaway curls bouncing around her shoulders as she said, "Yes!" nearly shouting in relief.

Luna and Hermoine left the compartment. As they made their way along the corrider they passed Stewart Ackerly and Orla Quirke locked in an embrace. Luna eyed them a moment, in curiosity. As her fellow Ravenclaws, she knew she was going to be faced with _that_ on a daily basis if it continued.

Part of her realized distantly that Hermoine was behind her and that what she was saying about Ron, was not very nice. Not that Luna minded because she herself knew that Ron could be rather unkind about others. Of course he had been the only one who liked her commentary in the quidditch games.

"He just doesn't get it!" Hermoine looked near to tears. "Last year was supposed to have been my final year of Hogwarts and now.." she nearly whispered the last, "Now, it looks to the world as though I'm repeating a year."

Realizing she was supposed to respond to this with comforting words, Luna turned around and said, "It's not so bad Hermoine. You're really a very bright witch and everyone knows what you, Harry and Ron did to defeat You Know Who."

She had obviously said the right thing because Hermoine threw her arms around Luna and said, "Thank you."

Patting her on the arm, Luna said, "You're welcome." And then followed with, "I'm repeating my sixth year because Nargles stole my last term." She was joking really but the horrified look Hermoine gave her said that the joke must not have been that funny.

"I forgot since Ginny finished out her last months this summer, I thought you-" Hermoine made a finishing motion with her hands.

Luna shook her head. "No. I'm just like you, Ron and Harry. 6th year again!" Her musical voice sounded almost proud of this in that subtle way of making the three of them seem like heroes. Hermoine's cheeks pinked at that.

"Well uh.." the bushy haired Gryffindor stuttered only slightly before her eyes drifted just left of Luna's shoulder, "Ginny! There you are!"

Luna turned to face Ginny. "Hello Ginny. Congratulations on passing to seventh year." She smiled at the redhead. Ginny returned the smile, but her smile was tight and didn't reach her eyes. "Thanks," her words of appreciation were rather dull sounding.

Ginny's eyes flickered past Luna and Hermoined to the corridor behind them. "Harry and Ron back there?" she asked.

Hermoine nodded and Luna said straightforwardly, "Yes. Hermoine needs a break from your brother or else he will miss the feast to see Madame Pomfrey tonight."

Ginny looked at Luna incredulously for a second before a laugh burst from her lips. She clapped a hand over her mouth, but her eyes which had been lacking luster, suddenly looked a bit merrier. Hermoine tried to look offended by the idea she would bodily harm Ron, but even she smiled at the clever image it brought to mind.

"My compartment is empty. Come sit with me a while," Ginny offered and turned leading them into the second to the last car of the train. They passed the treat trolley once again, and the girls stopped to pick up a feast of chocolate, every flavor beans, pumpkin juice and water. Once at Ginny's compartment they shut the door and immediately Hermoine said, "I know he's your brother Ginny but even you know he can be a complete arse at times."

Ginny nodded her head while opening a chocolate frog. "Oh absolutely but not as much as Harry." Luna swung shocked eyes to look at Ginny and her words popped out before she could stop it, "He said you were angry with him." She dropped an every flavor bean into her mouth and then twisted her lips together. Sour grapes.

"Oh did he?" Ginny turned to Luna, her brown eyes blazing with fury. "Did he tell you why?" Luna shook her head, her lips still pursed and puckered. Hermoine looked as if she knew the story, a very sympathetic look on her face as she watched Ginny tell the story.

"He said," Ginny stated through clenched teeth, "As long as there are still Death Eaters out there being _hunted down_" She waggled her middle and pointer fingers in air quotes which told Luna they must have had this discussion quite frequently "that I wasn't safe and therefore a target if he associates with me." Giving a disgusted scowl and a noise of frustration Ginny said, "Right like I can't take care of myself! I fought at the castle too you know!" 

What happened over the next hour turned into what men fear most. When women get together to rant about their men, their wrong-doings and whatnots, it isn't pretty. Luna was silent through most of this having nobody herself to complain about. Well she could complain about Stewart and Orla, since they were obliviously happy in their own snogging, but she didn't think her complaint would be valid. It was sad actually. Some part of her wished she had someone to complain about. Or not. Because neither Hermoine nor Ginny looked happy at the moment and a boyfriend was supposed to make you happy...right? He was supposed to be perfect for you..right? How could she get the perfect man for her?

Her gaze took on a far off look that most said made Luna look 'mad' and completely out of it. In truth, an idea was turning over in her head, something that was utterly clever to her.

"I just wish that Harry would recognize me as an adult completely capable of making her own decisions," Ginny was saying, "Bloody hell even the ministry recognizes I've come of age this past year"

"At least you _will_ make decisions, and good ones," Hermoine said to Ginny, "Ron drags his feet on making a decision so when I er..we..er..well when a decision is made, he complains about it!' She harumphed quietly over this.

That nearly started the list of what was wrong with Harry and Ron again, but Luna suddenly asked, "What if you had the perfect man?"

"What?" Hermoine looked at Luna first as if not comprehending the possibility and Ginny followed with a "Huh?" Both girls seemed bewildered and Ginny questioned, "What do you mean Luna?"

"Well," Luna unfolded the magazine she was holding and said, "Both of you are talking about what your boyfriend- "

"Harry and I aren't together," Ginny interjected.

"-lacks." Luna finished. "But how do you find the perfect man? One who has everything you require on your list and you just mix it up together." When she put it that way, it nearly sounded like a potions project Luna was planning. A hint of mandrake root, a dash of flobberworm guts, a pinch of unicorn hair...

Hermoine looked at Luna in that pitying 'I'm gonna have to explain reality to you' way before saying, "That's not even possible Luna."

"Actually it is." Luna said. She opened up her Quibbler and pointed to the article inside. Hermoine leaned over it to read, "Muggles and the spells they use. Fact or Fake?" She looked up at Luna and said, "Luna, true muggles don't use real magic. Only muggle born witches."

"Ginny may have a bit of parchment and quill please?" Luna asked. Ginny looked almost amused in anticipation of Hermoines logic versus Luna's logic. She got up to rummage in her trunks to find the necessary items. Luna pointed at part of the article saying, "The muggles have made up spells that they use themselves. See here?" She tapped the words on the page saying, "This is a muggle love spell guaranteed to work." Hermoine looked like she was going to object but Luna beat her to the talking.

"Each of us," Luna explained looking down at the artcile before looking back up to the girls, "We shall write down the requirements of the perfect man for us." She handed Ginny a quill and parchment. "Then it says here that we burn the pages and recite the spell three times." She smiled, "And it will bring us the perfect man."

"That's not going to work," Hermoine said in her sing song know it all voice. She crossed her arms and shook her head, "Muggles without real magic cannot come up with spells that work."

"Oh come on Hermoine," Ginny was already writing on the parchment. She looked at Hermoine and her eyes were sparkling as she said, "It can't hurt to try. At the very least you'll know what to improve in my brother." She grinned and waggled her eyebrows in encouragement.

Luna held out a quill and parchment to Hermoine. Ginny threw Hermoine a look that said, '_Humor Luna'._

"Oh!" Hermoine grabbed the items from Luna's hand saying, "When this turns into a big load of rubbish people will think I'm just as mad as -" her words cut off before she finished them but the glance in Luna's direction spoke volumes.

Luna didn't mind. Hermoine was a highly logical person whose faith was in the tangible world. Luna believed even when others didn't. She was positive this spell would work somehow. She didn't want to mess it up at all so she began to think very hard about what would make her a perfect boyfriend.

Each girl was busy scribbling over the next half hour, once in a while muttering something or popping a candy in their mouth. When each finished they looked each other in the eye asking, "What did you write?" in unison.

That brought around giggles and Hermoine spoke first saying, "Someone who is intelligent. Someone who is a natural leader. Good in magic of course." she smiled, "Someone who isn't afraid of a challenge."

Ginny spoke next saying, "Someone good looking." When Hermoine and Luna both looked at her she said defensively, "What? He has to be good looking at least." Then she followed by saying, "Someone who won't treat me like I'm a little girl in need of protection." Her lower lip started to protrude slightly on that requirement. "Someone who appreciates strong women and encourages that." She looked up and said, "And he has to be a good snogger."

Hermoine's lips quirked up as she teased, "Yes he'll have to compete with all those past boyfriends you snogged eh?" Ginny stuck her tongue out at Hermoine.

Luna lifted her own parchment. Her voice lilted as she said softly, "Someone who likes animals. Someone that won't call me Looney." Her requirements seemed rather different than the other girls. "Someone who quotes poetry."

"Poetry?" Ginny made a face. Hermoine said, "Actually that's quite nice. If he's intelligent he'll quote poetry."

"You need someone strong," Ginny objected. "Like a quidditch player. Much better than poetry reading."

Hermoine rolled her eyes, still doubting this would work. They finished reading off their lists of requirements and then all three of them pulled out their wands.

Luna looked at the magazine and then at the other girls. "So now we read the incantation and set our pages on fire," she instructed.

"Ready?" Luna asked. Ginny and Hermoine nodded their heads.

In unison the three of them spoke the words from the magazine.

_I call thee beloved one_

_to love me more than anyone_

_I'm the one you want_

_Burnt in the flame I let it be_

_To bind your heart and soul to me_

After the incantation was finished, still in harmony, Luna, Hermoine and Ginny each said, "_Incendio_!" causing a small spurt of flame from the tips of their wands. The parchments burned rather quickly until they were nothing but ashes on the floor.

Luna waited for a moment, her eyes searching the compartment with an expectant look on her face. She had thought that when they cast this particular spell, that somehow, he, her perfect man, whomever he was, would end up right by her side. And yet, as the seconds ticked by nobody appeared nor did anything happen.

"Must be that the spell takes time," Luna, ever the believer in the ridiculous and impossible, had a reason for everything.

"Right," Hermoine had this smug look on her face that she knew this would fail. After all, logic states that muggles without magic cannot create spells that would work. Ginny didn't seem to share Luna's disappointed look. "Oh don't tell me that wasn't just a bit of fun," the redhead huffed at Hermoine.

The train whistle blew off, signalling that the ride to Hogwarts was nearly over. A glance out the windows showed that night had fallen and it was pitch black. "Well it was fun," Hermoine amended her smug look with a smile and said, "I always have fun with you." She stood up, "But we need to get changed into our robes and our trunks," she indicated Luna and herself, " and those are back in the other compartment."

Luna stood up tucking her magazine under her arm. "I can't wait to have pudding," Her favorite part was the dessert. She tried to make pudding at home herself but the result wasn't as good. "The elves really do make the best food." She wandered out of the compartment waving her hand in front of her face to keep a wrackspurt at bay. Hermoine following just shook her head.

Ginny stood up and retrieved her luggage from overhead. Taking her trunk with her, she went to go find a place to change.

A few minutes after the redheaded Weasley girl left the compartment, the ash left by the papers on the floor began to glow an eerie red color. As if some unseen wind had swept through the compartment, the ashes were picked up into the air, swirling in a cyclonic circle of smoke and dust. Each piece of ash lost its red glow as it touched another, the beginning of a solid shape taking form. As the red glow finally faded, a black shape emerged.

Stretching slowly, the dark form looked around the compartment taking in the surroundings. Clothes began to form around the shadow as did a wand. Once finished the figure spoke. "Thank you girls," a soft male voice called into the darkness. "I'm here."


	2. Chapter 2

Departing the train, Ginny, Luna and Hermoine heard the familiar call of Hagrid saying, "Firs' years over 'ere!" Luna looked over at Ginny who smiled back at her remembering the first time they ever heard that call. They had been in the same boat on the way to the castle that first year together. It seemed strange that they would be in separate years starting this term.

They approached the carriages and for the first time ever, Hermoine and Ginny saw the thestrals. "Oh," Hermoine was nearly speechless as she eyed the skeletal horse like creatures. Luna, already used to their somewhat odd appearance approached the lead thestral, reached her hand out and patted it on the nose. "It's alright. Remember they're quite gentle." Her voice was soft and the thestral's ears pricked at the familiar tone. Hermoine and Ginny both reached out to touch the creature they had once ridden unseen through the night sky. "Amazing," Hermoine almost couldn't take her eyes off of them.

"Hey guys!" A familiar voice from behind distracted the three girls from the thestrals.

"Neville!" Hermoine turned around a big smile gracing her face. Ginny grinned and went over !to hug him. "You're a surprise! What are you doing here" the redhead asked, "I thought you graduated this summer." 

"I did." Neville beamed and then said, "Professor Sprout offered me an internship to start learning how to teach Herbology." He hugged Ginny back and then hugged Hermoine and Luna in succession.

"Congratulations," Luna beamed up at him. Neville let out a nervous laugh and reached up to run his hand through his short hair. "You're going to do really well teaching." The positivity in her voice was absolute.

"Heh," Neville slightly laughed again and then said, "Thanks."

Luna stepped back as Hermoine and Ginny also congratulated Neville. He looked at Hermoine and said, "Surprised to see you back Hermoine but glad of it. It'll be nice to see familiar faces here." His sentiment echoed Luna's thoughts exactly. Neville started to assist the girls into the carriages and followed with another question, "Where are Ron and Harry then?" That question earned him scowls from the red head and brunette.

"I think they had to find another carriage," Luna looked ahead where the carriages were already starting to depart. "This one was rather crowded as it is." Neville sat down and gave her a perplexed look. It was just the four of them in the carriage and there were a few empty seats left.

On the way to the castle they shared information with each other about their respective summers. Ginny had been at Hogwarts finishing her 6th year teachings. Hermoine had gone to Australia to hunt down her parents and retrieve them and their memories, succesfully without any confusion or confundment from her Obliviate spell. Neville had finished his 7th year and to his delight, aced Herbology and Defense Against The Dark Arts in his final NEWT levels. Luna spoke of her summer spent with her father. For once their vacation had been mild beach trip, instead of trekking in the wilderness to find fantastic beasts.

Reaching the castle, the quatro stepped out of the carriage and looked up at their school. The war ridden remains of stones and pillars blasted apart, had been put back together using extensive repair magic. The suits of armor, the statues, the gargoyles that had done their duty to Hogwarts in the battle, had also been treated. Any and all objects that could be saved or repaired had been done so. If only it had been so easy with the lives that had been lost.

Solemn faces looked at the castle entrance and it was Hermione who said, "It seems like nothing happened here even though it was barely four months ago." Her voice was grim with the reminder of everything. Ginny's face tightened further and she said, "Fred would hate me if I cried right now."

Luna supposed that was true. She had heard he was laughing when the curse hit him and killed him. Walking towards a pillar she laid her hand on it. Her voice was quiet as she said, "Years will pass but the memory of what happened will never fade away as long as these walls stand firm and strong." It was one of those lucid moments where her ability to comfort others drew forth. "Rest happily and laugh always Fred."

Neville put his hand on Ginny's shoulder giving it a squeeze. "We ought to go inside. I'm betting Ron will need you guys to face this too."

Ginny nodded and reached up to wipe away tears that were threatening to spill out of her eyes. She pushed her red hair behind her ears and said, "Alright let's go inside."

They split once inside the Great Hall. Hermoine and Ginny went to the Gryffindor table. Luna sought out her housemates at Ravenclaw. The oddest sight was watching Neville make his way up to the professor's table at the head of the hall. He was welcomed there and sat next to Professor Sprout.

The hall was buzzing as students gossiped, discussing everything from the rebuild of the hall, to the fact that the trio Harry, Ron and Hermoine were back, along with what they could expect from the new term.

It was not long until Headmistress Minerva McGonagall stood from her place at the table and called for attention. "Your attention please!" Her voice ran out clear through the Great Hall. It took a moment but eventually the hush died down. "Please join me in welcoming the new first year students who will be presented for Sorting this year."

A smattering of applause greeted the announcement. The large doors of the Great Hall parted open and twenty first years marched in. Luna noted they all looked really nervous yet excited, a feeling that wasn't all unfamiliar to her. She clapped with her housemates.

It was unusual that so few first years were attending, but since the battle had taken place, Luna could only surmise that fear of You Know Who's servants, the Death Eaters still unaccounte for and on the run, had many home schooling their children.

The sorting hat was brought out and as tradition demanded, it sang the house songs and then each new first year found their new house. Of the twenty students, Ravenclaw gained 5, Gryffindor gained 6, Hufflepuff gained 6 and Slytherin gained 3. Each student got a cheer from their house table when they were announced.

"Now if I may," The headmistress adjusted her spectacles on her nose as she said, "This year we have one more sorting to do.." her voice grew soft but those closest to her podium heard her comment, "highly unusual." Her volume lifted but her tone was solemn as she shared, "The Great War has not only affected those of us at Hogwarts who have fought or lost loved ones," her eyes skimmed to Dennis Creevy, Ron and Ginny, and others who lost their family members, "But also wizards and witches who, for reasons of their own, had homeschooled when others did not." She looked over at the entrance and in a solemn manner said, "Please welcome Trevor Dormoll who lost his home and parents in the war. Trevor wishes to finish his NEWT levels here at Hogwarts since his home, also his school, was destroyed." 

Almost immediately heads were swiveling in curiosity. At the entrance to the great hall, a young man of about 17 stood there. His skin was light and blemish free. His face was uniquely handsome with a strong jaw, a chin dimple and chiseled features. His eyes were a piercing blue color and his hair was raven black. Almost immediately the hall interrupted in a buzz of questions. Who was this boy?

"Please step forward Trevor." Professor McGonagall waved her age spotted hand, urging the boy to come to the front. After a slight pause and a glance around, he proceeded towards the small stool and sat down upon it.

A few titters broke out, mostly from the boys at the tables. The stool, designed to fit first years, looked ready to topple the near full grown seventh year boy. As Trevor sat up there, he stared out at each of the tables.

Luna looked at him, her curiosity as always, insatiable. No doubt the entire hall was staring at Trevor, but somehow when he looked at the Ravenclaw table, she would swear his blue eyes were centered directly on her. Generally when people were met with her stare, they fidgeted uncomfortably. And yet when his piercing blue eyes met her lustry silver ones, his lips quirked up and he smiled almost knowingly.

There was an odd sensation tugging at her somewhere in her chest, like Luna's heart was attached to a string and someone had just yanked on it slightly. Usually she caused others to look away but after a minute of the staring contest, he was still looking at her. It was only when Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on his head, did his eyes get shadowed and dissapear under the brim.

Not less than ten seconds after the hat was placed on his head, the Sorting Hat shouted, "Slytherin!" Cheers erupted from the Slytherins although some look mystified by this new addition in the seventh years as they clapped for Trevor.

As the hat came off of Trevor's head, his gaze was no longer on Luna, so she breathed a sigh of relief. In fact, he was staring at the Gryffindor table a moment longer than necessary before walking towards the Slytherin house table.

Professor McGonagall went over the rules that were standard every year. The Forbidden Forests were always proclaimed as off limits but Luna marveled to herself that somehow it seemed every year someone went in there and got lost or found. A new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was introduced. Professor Nicholas Bockree had attended Hogwarts in the late sixties and Luna thought he looked a rather mellow sort. His hair was slightly shaggy and he he lifted his fingers in a V sign when introduced.

"And last but not least we have a recently graduated student Neville Longbottom who has returned to us," McGongall was almost beaming at her former student, "To start an internship and will be assisting Professor Spout in Herbology." There was a round of applause and stomping over at the Gryffindor table at that announcement. Neville, to his credit, just flushed a dull red and ducked his head.

Once the traditional announcements were over, with a reminder that they would get their timetables on the morrow, Professor McGonagall said, "And now.. let us have a moment of silence in rememberance of last year's losses."

The entire hall went silent. Luna lowered her head as did her housemates for this moment. Nobody spoke. The moment seemed to last and Luna lifted her head with the intent to sneak a glance at the Headmistress to gauge when the moment would be up.

She was shocked a bit to find that someone else had lifted their head. It was that new seventh year Slytherin. He had his hand propped under his chin, staring at her like she was some fascinating new object on display. Luna's eyes widened giving her an even more surprised look and then because she could only assume he was lonely and needed friends, she attempted to smile at him.

He smiled back at her, and once again she felt that fluttery feeling as if someone had tugged on her chest. As Professor McGonagall ended the silent moment with a prim, "Thank you everyone. Now please enjoy the feast," Trevor had turned his head to his fellow Slytherins appearing to get to know everyone there.

Food appeared in front of all the students and with a great appetite they all began to feast.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: May backtrack a bit at times to give other POV's.

Ginny Weasley flicked her long red hair over one shoulder, turning her head towards the professor's tables to pointedly ignore Harry who was sitting diagonal to her. Ron was directly across from her and Hermione on Ron's other side, also diagonal to Ginny. They were all in the middle section at the Gryffindor tables as the first years were sorted. So far their table had gained three first year students.

_'Why in the name of all witches do I allow him to drive me crazy?'_ Ginny sneaked a glance at Harry out of the corner of her eye. He looked aboslutely miserable. At least to her. She knew that when he cast his eyes downward at the tables, his thin lips set in his serious face, that his mind was not on the sorting but on his own misery. His bright green eyes rose from where they looked at the table surface, his face lifting up as he looked all around the Great Hall. To others, he might merely appear curious at the changes, but Ginny could see the unspoken grief that glimmered there, hidden by the reflection of his glasses with the turn of his head. He was holding so much of the blame of deaths that occurre, on his own shoulders; and it did not appear likely that he was going to forgive himself easily for that.

A rush of sympathy nearly caused her to turn towards him and speak to him. At the last second, Ginny's brain registered that she wasn't speaking to him, so it was with a dueling mind and heart, that she forced herself to focus on what McGonagall was saying and try not to think about the 100 ways she could possibly comfort Harry Potter. While she was on number sixty, the sorting had finished and now the Headmistress was going on about a homeschooled student joining the 7th years.

_That's weird._ Ginny like the rest of the hall turned the moment the Great Doors opened to receive the new student. The 17 year old Trevor entered and Ginny, to her great disturbance, felt a rush of color heighten her cheeks.

Thick dark hair with a slight curl and piericing blue eyes struck out from a face that looked as if he'd been gifted with the Gods grace. As she perused his full body, Ginny saw his body was precisely the build of some of the best quidditch players. '_Rather like the Puddlemere United chaps!' _Muscular and defined, his robes were hanging open and could not hide his broad shoulder width. Nor could his shirt hide the fact it was snug to his chest, indicating a muscular tightness just beneath the surface.

When he perched on the stool waiting for the sorting hat to sort him, the stool seemed to creak and groan under his sturdy build, threatening to break but holding. Ginny wanted to lift a hand to fan herself, suddenly warm, all thoughts of Harry and comfort situation #61 banished from her mind.

She was rather disappointed when the hat, once placed, called out "Slytherin!' They could have used him in Gryffindor on the Quidditch team. As the hat came off of Trevor's head, Ginny found herself enthralled by the fact his blue eyes seemed centered directly on her. His gaze held her own for a moment that seemed to go on forever.

Somehow, even though her blood was stirring at his attractiveness, Ginny's senses were all too aware there was a familiar air about this new boy. She recognized him, but she didn't. She knew him, knew all of him, and yet he was a complete stranger to her. His eyes were hypnotizing her, begging her to tell her secrets and threatening to share his own in return. It was like a promise unfulfilled in those sharp blue eyes.

And then he blinked. The hypnosis Ginny had felt in that moment lingered as he stood going over to join his fellow Slytherin students. Lifting a hand to her cheek - she was positive they were on fire - she took a few breaths telling herself, '_Steady girl. He's enough to give you a headtrip!'_

And that's what it felt like. A fantasy. A princess, a prince, a witch, a wizard. A young witch falls under a young wizard's spell in the full light of a romantic moon. It was a full blown headtrip that Ginny was experiencing, locked in that momentary spell. And then the spell was broken, her fantasy quelched, by the Headmistress as Ginny became aware of the professor's announcements and the request for silence.

Ginny hung her head but her eyes drifted over to watch Harry's reaction to the request. His entire body was bowed, his shoulders hunched inward, his eyes closed. She watched him take a shuttered breath, no doubt reliving the moments in the Great Hall that felt like yesterday instead of the four months it had been.

Her gaze swung away from Harry to Ron. Hermoine had a hold of Ron's hand squeezing it tightly as they bowed their heads together silently. It seemed for just this moment, the bushy brunette's anger had abated with the youngest Weasley son, sharing their grief together over Fred's death. Ginny reached out a hand to Hermoine, who took it with an understanding smile and a tearful glance. She squeezed Ginny's hand too and then cocked a questioning glance at Harry.

Ginny took in a breath and then nodded her head. She reached out with trembling fingers to take Harry's shoulder and turn him towards her, offering her hand out to his.

Harry's green eyes were like brilliant cut emeralds with the emotions of the past written across his face. He took her hand, with the barest of smiles before reaching out to take Ron's empty hand. The four Gryffindors looked between each other, sharing within this peacful moment; one glance of their sadness, grief and anguish.

"Thank you everyone," Professor McGonagall's voice rang out as she announced, "Now please enjoy the feast!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note - Thank you to those who have put me in their new chapter alerts! And thank you for the review 22Moons! I do love reviews - good or bad so pleaes review! Please note I was not able to find many students listed in different years in other houses nearly as much as say Gryffindor and Slytherin (at least ones who were not graduated yet by the BOH) so I have had to take minor liberties with naming students. Oh and I went back to fix my spelling/grammar errors in Chapter 3. Sometimes even double checking is not enough as it took three checks to catch that. Minor ones but still a grammar buff like me did not like it.**

After the feast was over, everyone went to their respective towers, the first years following the Prefects. Luna followed her fellow Ravenclaws up to the fifth floor on the west side of the castle. As they climbed the spiral staircase, the first years were huffing and puffing from the exertion of climbing so high up. Luna herself had gotten used to it many years ago and it did not bother her anymore.

Once in front of the door, the first years looked mystified as to how they were to go inside. There was no handle, just a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle. The prefect in charge, Edgar Reese, previously a fifth year and now in the same sixth year Ravenclaw as Luna was, lifted the knocker and knocked once.

The eagle's beak opened and it began to speak. "Take away the whole and yet there is still some left. What is it?"

The prefect took a moment to explain to the first years the purpose of answering the question the eagle asked. "Here in Ravenclaw we are always seeking knowledge." Edgar said before repeating their favorite slogan, "_Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure_." Luna smiled. She loved that phrase. "Now does anyone here want to have a go at this question before one of the older students answers?" Edgar looked at the first years.

Lyssa McDonald, a first year with straight mouse brown hair, brown eyes and a small, narrow nose that gave her the look of a chipmunk, immediately shot her hand into the air. "A shepherd's pie?" she guessed and followed it with, "When Mum makes it we always have leftovers because she makes them bigger than what my family can eat."

A chuckle went around the older students who knew that was not the answer. Luna found herself mildly amused by the logic. She knew by Lyssa's logic, a girl who had just entered Hogwarts with no prior experience with the knocker's riddles, it made sense to the girl.

"Not quite, but very well advised," Edgar smiled at the young girl and asked, "Any others want to try?" Of the four remaining new students, nobody spoke up.

After a minute, Edgar deferred the answer to the older students.

Luna had already figured it out but she paused to see if any others had. She could see Orla Quirke trying to work it out, muttering the question over and over. After another minute during which they all wondered if they might likely be stuck in the hall for the night, Luna spoke up, "It is wholesome."

The logical wordplay answer was accepted as the eagle said, "Absolutely logical." The door to the Ravenclaw common room swung open and the students filed inside. The first years stopped in the center of the room, staring in awe at the night sky full of stars that had been painted overhead. Luna smiled as she walked past them, knowing that tomorrow they'd get an even better view once they saw the mountains out of the windows in the morning light.

Luna walked past the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw to get to the dormitories. She was tired, but she still needed to sort out all the things in her trunk for this year. When she got to the room where the sixth year Ravenclaw girls would stay, she found her trunks ready at the foot of the bed that had been hers since her first year. She knew it was hers because the little crescent moon she had painted onto the top of the headboard that first night she slept, it still remained after all this time.

-PPP-

The next morning, Luna woke early. She had meant to speak with Professor Flitwick last night about her schedule but had not seen him after the feast. If she could catch him early enough, the small change she wanted to make in her schedule might be possible.

After donning her uniform, her dirigible plum earrings and her butterbeer cork necklace, Luna jaunted down the steps, skipped across the common room and out to the stairs. There was no doubt that the blonde Ravenclaw had a bounce of anticipation in her step.

Since it was not yet time for breakfast, logic demanded that Professor Flitwick would be in his office, readying the time schedules for each student. And as luck would have it, Luna guessed correctly. "Professor," she said with a small knock on the entryway of the open door.

Professor Flitwick, head of Ravenclaw and Charms teacher at Hogwarts looked up from where he was sorting out cards. "Yes Miss Lovegood? Everything alright?" The teacher stood up from his seat. Taking that as invitation to come inside, Luna stepped forward and sat down in an empty chair opposite of him across the desk.

"Yes sir. I came to see you about my time schedule," she started. The idea in her head had been sitting there since yesterday evening and she said, "I came to see about making a tiny change to my classes." The professor sat down as Luna started to explain.

"You see, as you know I didn't finish last term, but I had finished the term before that, so I know most of the stuff that was taught already." Luna stuck her wand behind her ear, a proper place to put it while she spoke. Her hands though came up to fiddle with the butterbeer cork necklace as she spoke, a tiny sign of nervousness that she might not be able to convince Flitwick of what she wanted to do. "I think I'd like to switch some of my classes around." Having said it aloud, she felt more at ease with asking this of her Head of House. "It's not that I don't mind learning this stuff again," she looked at him, her tone entirely reasonable, "But that I think I could learn a different perspective in some of my classes."

Professor Flitwick had a thoughtful look on his face which gave her an indication he was at least considering her words. Luna continued by saying, "I'd like to add Herbology to my class schedule and," she took a breath and admitted, "Even though I prefer Professor Grubbly Plank in Care of Magical Creatures," the class she was currently scheduled to be in, "I had her last fall and while I much admire her teaching ability, I thought I would also give Professor Hagrid a chance to share his knowledge of creatures with me." He definitely had a unique style and while sometimes the class was a nightmare of fright, no Hogwarts student could claim to be bored in Hagrid's class.

"Well reasoned Luna," Professor Flitwick smiled at her. He reached into his desk saying, "Let me just check your O.W.L results on Herbology before placing you in the N.E.W.T class." Having located the scroll he was looking for Flitwicked opened it up, charming the parchment with _"Aparecium."_ Words began to scrawl onto the parchment.

"Yes," Flitwick peered through his glasses studying the parchment closely. "You did receive an Exceeds Expectations in Herbology which means you can pass on to N.E.W.T." As Flitwick looked at the parchment he said, "Miss Lovegood, you did so well here, Oustanding in Care of Magical Creatures, Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts. I see you got an Exceeds Expectations in Herbology, Potions, Transfiguration, Runes and Astronomy and you have Acceptable in Divination..." Flitwick's voice trailed off as he looked at Luna.

"But you have a Poor for your History of Magic?" He set the parchment down, leaning forward across his desk, lacing his fingers together, his elbows set on the surface. "I noticed that last year Miss Lovegood and meant to speak to you about it then. However, other, darker matters," he waved his hand meaning the Carrows and the new Headmaster, "were at work and I had to worry about other things. Can you tell me about this mark and why you received it?"

Luna gave the matter some thought and then admitted in that soft, dreamlike, musical voice of hers, "I do remember that exam. It was quite interesting the questions they asked." Her eyes took on a far off dreamy look thinking of what she wrote.

"I remember under wand legislation, advising them to put a spell on personal wands to prevent others from using that wand under any circumstances." Luna touched her finger to her chin and continued, "I even provided them with the example of the three brothers from Tales of the Beetle Bard. If the first brother had put a charm on his wand, so that no other wizard or witch could use it, then his wand could not have been stolen from him and lost." And then she recanted, "Although I suppose I should be glad he lost it because it provides Daddy an excellent adventure looking for it."

Flitwick's eyebrows drew together. Again, this was one of those times where most people only had half the information that Luna had in her possession, for her to make the assumptions she did. So of course since those around her didn't follow her thought process, nor could they read her mind, they considered her quite looney indeed.

"Describing the events that led up to the Goblin riots was quite easy," Luna continued, unaware she had lost Professor Flitwick in the interim of her thoughts. "Tthe written history is not nearly as interesting as the fact that two months prior to the last riot, the Goblin Queen declared her undying and faithful love to Minister of Magic at that time. However, when he rejected her advances-," Luna looked at Flitwick in all seriousness as she remarked, "He thought her quite ugly you see. But she was actually very beautiful for a goblin-." And then she finished with, "It his rejection invoked the riot. The Decree of 1631 was simply a red herring."

Flitwick's mouth was slightly open, and mistaking it for encouragement and interest Luna said, "But that's a story for another time. As for the question on the Statute of Secrecy breach,.." her voice trailed off, almost as if she herself were holding a secret she didn't want to spill. Luna shook her head almost sadly saying, "Of course we need to keep the secret but what about all the secrets in the Ministry itself? I knew a copy of my test would be given to the ministry so I tried to warn them about the Rotfang conspiracy on my exam. The Aurors are planning to bring down the ministry-"

"That'll do Miss Lovegood," Professor Flitwick interrupted, holding up a stubby fingered hand, a worry line crinkling his brow. Luna closed her mouth and looked at him, that look that most people found unnerving. Picking up her O.W.L results he said, "Miss Lovegood I will give your matter some consideration and let you know my decision in your time schedule."

Luna nodded her head. "Thank you Professor." She stood and then left the office. A smile broke out on her face in the hallway. If all went well, she'd at least have two classes to look forward to that didn't have any repetition to it. She skipped down the hall to breakfast.

Back in his office, Professor Flitwick cast the charm to hide away Luna's school file until it was needed again. Shutting the drawer to his desk, he looked up at the ceiling and chortled, "Rotfang conspiracy indeed! What ideas she has!" The little witch was certainly clever and amusing.

**Author's Note - In doing my research for this story I realized that in the books, Luna accuses Rufus Scrimgeour of being a vampire and that Bill Nighy who played Scrimgeour in the movies was a vampire in the Underworld trilogy. Guess Luna was right eh? ;) Bit of a laugh for you.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hermoine Grainger woke up in a great mood. Ron might complain all he liked about attending their final year of Hogwarts together, but the brightest muggle born witch as named by Sirius Black, was not going to let her sort-of boyfriend deter her from finishing her schooling. Hermoine was thrilled to be back at Hogwarts and was looking forward to the challenging year ahead. She stretched her arms over her head, raised up in the bed and threw the covers off, calling out, "Ginny wake up! It's the first day! We have to get our schedules!" There was no doubting the excitement in her voice as it carried over to where the readhead was buried in her bed.

Ginny groaned and pulled the covers tighter over her head murmuring a sleepy, "5 more minutes."

"Is she always this chipper?" Bethany Rhodes peeked her blonde head out from under her covers and squinted in the morning light trying to place where Hermoine was at in the room. Hermoine was already getting her robes in hand to go take a shower and get dressed.

Ginny made a sound that could have been an affirmative from beneath her covers. Bethany snorted and said, "Well that's not going to work. We all have an agreement. No loud noises until breakfast."

Hermoine turned around, her hands on her hips, staring amusedly at the four seventh year girls who would be completing their year with her. Every last one of them was still in the bed and didn't look to be budging anytime soon. "Alright but if you're late and lose house points, don't complain to me," Hermoine admonished. She left the room.

After completing her morning routine she went back into the seventh year room and discovered that her roommates were slowly getting up one at a time. Shaking her head at them, Hermoine put her pajamas up and walked out.

She made her way down to the Gryffindor common room finding Ron and Harry already up. They had adjusted to her morning schedule years ago and now waited on her, to go down to the Great Hall for breakfast. "Good morning!" Yes, Hermoine was an early bird all set to get the worm.

"Morning Hermoine," Harry nodded his head at her and brushed his dark hair out of his eyes. "Sleep alright with the new roommates?"

"It was alright. I knew Ginny didn't like to get up early when I stayed at The Burrow in the summer, but apparently she carries this over to the school term. In fact all the sixth-" she caught herself and adjusted, "Er seventh year girls are slugabeds."

Ron snorted, "At least they weren't snoring. Blimey Harry! I got used to Dean talking in his sleep ocassionally, but did you hear Rorick Middleton snozzing last night?" Ron reached up into his thick red hair, rubbing his ear. "I'm still hearing it this morning!"

Harry laughed and said, "Try the Muffliato charm. It helped." Hermoine laughed and Ron snapped his fingers saying, "Right!"

They went down to breakfast in the Great Hall. While she was feeding herself sausages and eggs, Hermoine received the owl containing her Daily Prophet. Offering a knut into the owl's leg pouch she sent it on its way and skimmed the paper.

"They have finally finished rebuilding Gringotts." Hermoine noted to both boys. "They've added more magical security than ever and -" her voice left off as she gasped. Ron and Harry both looked up asking, "What?" Ron's came out, "Waf?" since his mouth was full of sausage.

Reading in a choked voice, Hermoine said, "It says here that _Harry Potter, Hermoine Grainger and Ron Weasley are henceforth banned from any and all access into the underground vaults at Gringott's and may conduct monetary transactions as necessary from the lobby and only attired with magical restraints and escorted by two guards at all times_."

She lowered the paper, her brown eyes wide with shock and distress. Ron and Harry's eyes mirrored her own feelings as Harry asked, "Well they couldn't really just forgive what we did now could they?"

"Blimey," Ron's shock melted away to anger. "They let any evil Death Eater hide away horocruxes in their deepest, darkest vaults, but we can't even enter the lobby without being chained up like some vagabond?"

Hermoine didn't look happy but she had to admit, "I know it's terrible Ron but if you think about it, we brought this on ourselves. No one has ever successfully stolen something out of Gringott's, except us."

"We were saving the world!" Ron banged his fists on the table.

"Quite successfully and I very much appreciate it," said a melodic voice. Luna had appeared behind Hermoine and read over her shoulder reading aloud as Hermoine did, "_Bannned from the underground vaults._" She looked at Harry and said, "That's not so bad. They could have arrested you for theft and placed you in Azkaban to be kissed daily by the dementors, but all they did was ban you from the underground vaults for pulling one over on them."

Ron's mouth dropped open and Hermoine had a hard time to keep from retorting something snarky. Only Luna would actually call what they had done, carefully planning and excuting the break in to Bellatrix LeStrange's vault, 'pulling one over on the goblins'; as if it had been some kind of prank they had done.

Harry's lips quirked up however at the Ravenclaw's words and he said, "You're right Luna. It could have been worse. Thanks for reminding us of that." Harry looked over at Hermoine and lifted a brow, his expression saying '_You know she's right_.'

Ron look slightly mollified at the idea they had pulled one over on the goblins and Hermoine nodded her head saying, "I suppose it is a proper punishment and I won't be complaining since we can still enter the lobby at least." Her head knew it was a reasonable punishment considering what they had done, but it still irked her pride that she would have to be trussed up anytime she wanted to exchange muggle money.

"Oh look, Professor Flitwick is handing out the schedues. Please excuse me for I say hello and goodbye all at once." Luna drifted off to the Ravenclaw table looking as if she had merely gotten lost on the way there.

At the same time Professor McGonagall was coming down the Gryffindor table passing Luna as she handed out time schedules. She paused by the three of them to say, "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Miss Grainger," in that stern tone she commanded so well. The trio looked up at Professor McGonagall who broke into a smile saying, "I'm very pleased you all decided to follow through and finish your education."

Hermoine beamed. Ron coughed and said, "Yeah thanks." Harry smiled at Professor McGonagall.

The Headmistress continued saying, "This will be my last year as Head of Gryffindor as I am seeking a replacement amongst the other professors. I gave you your first class schedules," her eyes looked a bit misty as she said, "And now I give you your final class schedules." She handed each of them a parchment. "I shall see you all in Transfiguration later." So saying, the professor walked away dabbing lightly and quickly at her eyes as if she'd gotten something in them and was not wiping away tears.

Hermoine, Ron and Harry compared schedules. "We all have Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration together," Harry noted. "What's your first class Hermoine? I got a free period." Ron commented, "I got a free period too."

"Arithmancy," Hermoine tapped her parchment. "And it starts in twenty minutes so I'll need to go get my books and supplies." That was one of the classes besides Ancient Runes that she took and that the other two did not.

"Okay see you later," Harry was looking at his own schedule.

When Hermoine stood up to leave, Ron followed her, stopping her out in the corridor. "Hey Hermoine!" He reached out to touch her arm.

She paused and turned to him. "Yes Ron?" She hadn't quite forgotten that he was upset about being back at Hogwarts and was taking every opportunity to let her know it. At least this morning he hadn't been acting like a complete ass.

"Look I know I've been complaining about coming back here," Ron's voice sounded apologetic, "And I know I keep talking about how embarrassing it is to be in the same level as Ginny and I know you're mad at me..." his voice trailed off as he looked at Hermoine.

Hermoine felt her heart skip a beat and she started to smile. He was finally going to admit he was wrong and she'd be able to forgive him, and they'd be able to enjoy the rest of the school year together. They'd finally be a couple of students, studying, falling in love and planning their lives after school together.

"But," Ron continued, "I was hoping you'd put all that aside and still help me with spell checking my essays." He paused and then said, "Cause you know those spell check pens of George and Fred's are just janky."

Hermoine felt her face freeze. Cold fury crept up the back of her neck, putting color to her face as she shouted, "You...you..you..!" Not since he had crept back into the camp last winter, had she been this speechless. Finding her voice she shouted, "I cannot believe you even asked me that!" Whipping around, she stormed up to Gryffindor tower and retrieved her books in a state of fury.

Still muttering curses and names to the boy she would like to call her boyfriend, but also longed to wring his neck, she stomped into the Arithmancy classroom only to draw up short. Hermoine was used to being the first student to arrive in any of her classes, but someone else was already in the room.

It was that new Slytherin boy. She tried to place his name in her head but could only come up with an image of a toad for some reason. Why a toad? She had to wonder that to herself, and then it clicked; Neville's toad. Trevor was the boy's name.

He already had the book open and was writing on a piece of parchment. Hermoine walked past his desk to sit in the one she usually favored at the front. As she passed him, she peeked at his parchment to see what he was working on.

Trevor's book was open to a number chart example in the book, and he was already using the numbers to scratch out a prediction on his parchment. Slightly shocked but intrigued that the new student was working through the chart without a teacher present to explain it, Hermoine asked, "Which chart are you working with?"

Trevor's quill stopped and he looked up from his parchment, his blue eyes meeting her brown ones. "It's the example at the end of the first chapter," he said. "This example pertains to predicting sequential pairs of tri-numbers that have both light and dark magical properties depending upon the pattern."

Hermoine's eyes lit up in interest. She had never met a Slytherin who had been able to talk Arithmancy with her before. Well that wasn't true. Most Slytherins she had met had avoided her due to her blood status, so of course she rarely talked to them about anything, let alone Arithmancy. Choosing the desk in front of Trevor she turned around so she could speak to him saying, "I'm Hermoine Granger."

"Trevor Dormoll," he smiled at her. Hermoine took a breath to ask another question and in that breath she detected something so irresistable it gave her a pause. It was a scent, like fresh parchment, ink freshly dipped on a quill tip, and then a whiff of what smelled like library books. For a moment she suspected she was in Professor Slughorn's class inhaling Amortentia but since she didn't smell Ron's scent, something she'd been unwilling her sixth year to admit had come across her nose that time, she knew that couldn't be the case. Stillthis new student, Trevor, was intriguing her since he was already trying one of the more complex charts.

Flipping her book open Hermoine started to talk with Trevor very seriously. And even more shocking he managed to answer the questions she had about the first chapter and ask those of his own, sharing theories and ideas on the number patterns. In fact, they were both so absorbed in their discussion, that they nearly missed the class filling up and the teacher calling for attention. But the professor did call attention, specifically to them as she said, "Miss Grainger and Mr. Dormoll we're ready to start."

"But, I'm glad to see such enthusiasm," the professor joked as Hermoine flushed and turned back in her seat to face the teacher rather than Trevor.

After completing the introductions to the coursework and while the professor had her back turned explaining one of the charts, Hermoine felt movement behind her as Trevor leaned forward and whispered, "Would you like to study together later in the library after dinner?" very close to her ear.

The caress of his voice in her ear caused her heart to trip in her chest, a reaction she thought only Ron could cause in her chest. Once again, that lingering scent of books and parchment came across her as he leaned in so close before drawing backwards. Hermoine dared to glance behind her and nod her head once in the affirmative. She saw him smile broadly and nod back to her before she turned her head around again to pay attention to the class.


	6. Chapter 6

Luna was enjoying her first day back very much. After procuring her time schedule from Professor Flitwick she discovered he had been able to get her into the Herbology class she requested.

Her first class had been Charms. Professor Flitwick had been very kind in class, asking her to demonstrate the Engorgio spell, the spell that causes things to become larger. It was one of the first charms 6th year students learn. Luna had learned in the prior year that the trick to the Engorgio spell was keeping a straight steady hand and completing a final, tiny 'tap' to the object you wanted to enlarge. The tap came exactly at the end of the spoken incantation. So demonstrating to the class, she proceeded to enlarge the spell book on Professor Flitwick's podium until it threatened to topple off.

"Fantastic Miss Lovegood," Professor Flitwick beamed and then said, "Now let's all practice!" While the other students practiced, the professor had come over to Luna and requested her assistance with the other students in perfecting the spell. "Also," he had said to her, "I know this is all familiar to you, so I'd like you to keep assisting the other students with their charms until next term."

Thrilled that he had asked, Luna had readily accepted. Her second class was Ancient Runes and when she walked in, she thought there was a mistake in her schedule at first.

Luna had discovered that Hermoine was in the Ancient Runes classroom along with five other sixth and seventh year students who were all looking at each other with confusion in their eyes. Why were the sixth and seventh years in the same period?

"Hello Hermoine," Luna gravitated towards her Gryffindor friend the moment she saw her. Taking the empty seat to Hermoine's right she looked around as the seats filled up with sixth and seventh years but only sparingly. "This is strange isn't it? Do you think there's been a mistake?"

Hermoine looked equally confused and said, "I don't think the Headmistress could make a mistake like this. Of course she has been rather distracted with other matters in the school over the summer."

As the seconds ticked by for the class to begin, it soon became obvious the reason for the mixed years. There was a lack of student bodies in the seats that became painfully obvious as the class neglected to fill completely up. Between the sixth and seventh year students, only twenty-five seats were filled, even though the class had room for forty. Luna looked around, realizing that one of those absences was Colin Creevy who had been in Ancient Runes with her last year. There was also Watson Scruggs that she knew of, who would have been a seventh year Hufflepuff. He was a Muggle born wizard whose parents refused to send him back to Hogwarts when he had come home wounded from the battle. There were others missing, from all Houses including Slytherins whose families were known Death Eaters and had, as McGonagall liked to say, 'done a bunk'.

Luna's suspicion was confirmed when Professor Babbling bustled through the door saying, "Welcome sixth and seventh years." She went to the front of the class saying, "I know this is confusing with the two years together, but don't worry, you will all learn at the level you're supposed to be at and since you've been translating runes since your third year, this should be fairly easy."

Waving a hand she said, "All sixth years please sit on this side of the room," she indicated the right side where Luna already was. "All seventh years to this side." She pointed left. "Yes that's good."

There was a lot of noise as chairs scraped the floor from being pushed back and the students switched around. Professor Babbling said, "Seventh years, you should have gotten a copy of _Traggard's Journey Into The Void_ in the original ancient writing. Open your books and begin translating the story from the Runes. Chapter one is to be completed by the end of the hour."

The professor turned to face the right half of the room. "Sixth years you should have _Mists and Divinations of Merlin_. Please open your books and begin to translate the first chapter."

Luna's second class, was an abnormally quiet one, except for the sound of quills scratching upon parchment. Every once in a while someone would lean back and stretch, perhaps yawn a bit, but other than that there was absolute silence. It had been rather dull.

Transfiguration was her third class, sixth years only this time, and Professor McGonagall gave the same introduction as the year before. They were going to be studying human transfiguration. The class started with very small transformations and the students would work their way up to full body transfiguration. The very first class was spent trying to create a mole on the end of ones nose.

Her fourth class was Care of Magical Creatures and as proposed to Professor Flitwick, she had Professor Hagrid as a teacher. When Luna arrived to the class, she found once again that it was a mixed class, and this time there were only 7 students in the class. Three Hufflepuffs, two Gryffindors, herself and that new Slytherin boy Trevor Dormoll. Not many students attempted the N.E.W.T. levels of Care of Magical Creatures. Not only because the creatures got more dangerous the higher up in level that one studied, but also because the career prospects associated with the subject were not as in demand as other jobs.

Luna could have predicted she'd be the only Ravenclaw in this particular class. Not only did the other Ravenclaw students think that Rubeus Hagrid was a 'terrible joke' as a professor, but additionally any jobs taking care of magical beasts and creatures, was not seen as terribly smart and clever. Luna herself, had discovered she had a fondness for caring for other things, particularly after spending last winter taking care of Mr. Ollivander, the wandmaker, in his time of need.

"'Gather 'round," The half giant Hagrid summoned the students with his massive hand in a gesture that swiped the air. The class was held in a small meadow area on the furthest reach of the school grounds near the Forbidden Forest.

Luna ventured closer greeting, "Hello Professor Hagrid," in her soft lilt.

"Luna in'nt it?" Hagrid asked. She nodded her head. "Right then. Welcome to Care o' Magical Creechers' yer N.E.W.T levels. This year we'll be studyin' four o' the world's most marvelous creatures." As he spoke, the class noticed that there was a crate behind Hagrid.

It was the same height as Luna herself. Air holes had been cut out of the sides of the wood. The front of the crate had a flag symbol painted in the top right hand corner. The flag consisted of a black diagonal stripe that cut across the flag to separate a top green triangle, from the bottom which sported a blue triangle. Two lines of yellow outlined the black diagonal slash.

Hagrid was telling them a little bit about the N.E.W.T requirements to pass at the end of seventh year. Half listening to him, most of the students at this point were wondering what was inside the crate since a rumble sounded from within.

"A friend o' mine ha' been kind 'nough to let me borro' the creature we're goin' ta be studyin' firs."

Hagrid turned around to the crate which got immediate attention. While he was working to get the locks off the crates, the students banded together. Sara Warrick, one of the Hufflepuffs in her seventh year said, "That's a Tanzanian flag." She pointed to the flag symbol that Luna had noticed on the crate.

Willow Campston, a dark haired Gryffindor in her sixth year gasped, "Do you think it's a Tasmanian Devil?"

"Tan-Zah-Neeh-Ah," Sara stressed, "Not Tasmania." She blew a puff of air and said, "Idiot."

"Ah ha! 'Ere we go!" Hagrid got the final lock open. The sides of the crate fell down to reveal a cage inside. And inside of that cage was a feline; a very large feline, about the size of a donkey. "Anyone know wha' this is?"

Everyone stepped towards the cage to get a closer look and then immediately jumped back when the large cat inside screeched a warning growl. The sound was so loud and startling that Luna had to put her hands over her ears.

The feline had brindled gray fur, a large, somewhat fat body, and a long tail that was swishing rather angrily at its captivity. The ears of the feline were transluscent, long and wide, nearly bat-like with tufts of fur coming long off the tips. The cat's golden eyes kept swinging back and forth between the students threatening with its gaze what it promised with its hissing. It growled and then spat at the students, accentuating its threat with a large swipe of its paw at the cage, showing off large, sharp white teeth within its mouth. The rumbles coming from within the cage clearly showed this feline would take them all out if they dared get to close.

Luna had never seen such a feline. Trevor Dormoll was the first one to speak up, his eyes never leaving the cat as he said, "Nunda!" His voice was husky but there was a sharp syllable that clicked on the end when he said the word.

The other six students turned their heads to look at him as Hagrid said, "Tha's right! This be the most a'feared creature in all of Tanz'nia." Hagrid didn't seem afraid of the feline as he stood next to the cage, but he did keep a foot out of reach of the cat's reach for the moment. "Five points ta Slyth'rin. And five mo' if'n yer can tell me what yer know 'bout this beauty." Hagrid looked down at the feline and actually purred towards it, except his purr sounded rather like a rumbly upset stomach.

Trevor looked at Hagrid and then to the students. His gaze fixed on Luna and it almost felt as if he were speaking directly to her, not addressing the other students as he said, "The Nunda is the Nightmare Beast of Tanzania. They've been hunted down to near exctinction by the Wizards and Witches of Tanzania because of how dangerous they are. One swipe of their claws delivers a poison through the wound which affects the mind." Trevor reached up tapping the side of his temple. "It throws the person into a nightmare world. Everything around them becomes their worst living nightmare."

Mouths were dropping open and many of the students looked at the Nunda with more fear in their eyes and respect. Trevor continued saying, "Their claws are actually worse than their bite. It's better to be bitten by a Nunda instead of clawed by it."

He went on to explain, "The Nunda's saliva in its bite paralyzes its prey, so that they can eat at their leisure like a viper snake does. If a wizard or witch is bitten it causes a severe paralysis of the body, which makes the victim appear in a comatose sleep for several weeks. Eventually, the paralysis wears off, if they are not eaten of course and cared for properly in a hospital, then they will wake up several weeks later."

He finally looked away from Luna to look at Hagrid and say, "However while you may survive a bite if properly treated, there is no known cure at this time for the poison in the Nunda's claws. Victims who have been clawed by the Nunda usually end up killing themselves or being committed."

"Right yer are!" Hagrid looked very pleased that someone knew so much about this creature from another country. "What be yer name?"

"Trevor," Trevor replied, "Trevor Dormoll, sir."

Hagrid chuckled, "Don't be no' sir's around me. Professor Hagrid will do jus' fine."

Hagrid proceeded with the lesson explaining how the Nunda came into his possession. The female Nunda he had affectionately told the class was named "Nunny-girl," was being kept at Hogwarts temporarily to keep her safe from some particularly nasty gamehunters who were intent on wiping out the species.

"Also," Hagrid looked proud as he patted the cage, barely pulling his hand back in time to avoid being clawed himself. "Nunny-girl here is gonna' be havin' her kittens soon. So she's a wee bit testy o'er protectin' herself right now."

All the class, except for Luna, had to press their lips together to keep from laughing. Only Hagrid would describe large feline cubs, as kittens. Luna was picturing adorable little gray feline Nunda cubs and how sweet they would look tottering around their mum.

"Now 'course yer might be wonderin' why Nunny-girl here is impor'ant." Hagrid looked at the class saying, "Yer homework tonight is ta find out how Nundas will be important to St. Mungo's and what their huntin' habits are along with their favorite critter ter eat." And having said that, Hagrid said, "Now come 'ave a look a' her and be careful to stay a foot back."

Luna approached the cage. She examined Nunny-girl spotting that the 'squatness' to the feline's body, that she had mistaken for a fat feline, was obviously where the cubs were growing. Nunny-girl had settled to the back of the cage, and continued to give off warning growls to those who surrounded her.

Luna stepped back so as not to continue upsetting the pregnant Nunda. She looked at the other students gauging their reactions. Her eyes landed on Trevor and once again, she found that Slytherin boy staring at her.

For a moment she stared back at him before edgeing towards where she placed her books saying, "Hello. I'm Luna Lovegood," introducing herself with a smile. "That was a very interesting story you told about the Nunda. How did you know about them?"

"I'm Trevor," Trevor introduced himself, following her a few feet away from the other students gathered around Nunny-girl. "My father took me and Mum on a trip to Africa when I was ten. A local wizard warned us about them when we were camping in the savannah. My Dad wanted to expedition on an African Safari as he called it, to see all the animals on the plains."

"I bet that was fun," Luna smiled and said, "My father and I go on expeditions every summer to hunt down the Crumple-Horned Snorkak." And then she amended, "Not this past summer though."

"My family didn't go anywhere either," Trevor's voice was solemn as he said that. He looked at Luna in sympathy and said, "Are your parents dead too?"

With a shock, Luna remembered that Professor McGonagall had said that Trevor had lost his home in the war. "No Dad is alive." Her voice was soft as she said that. Looking into Trevor's blue eyes she said, "My mum died when I was 9."

Speaking quietly Trevor said, "Death Eaters killed my mum when she refused to join them. They killed my Dad first to try to force her onto their side, but when that didn't work.." Trevor reached up and made a slashing notion across his neck.

Luna looked up at him in understanding. "Your mum was brave to have stood up to them." She reached out without thinking and placed her hand on his to give it a squeeze in sympathy. For just a moment, he looked at their hands and then at her. Their gazes met and Luna felt a little bit of an electric shock to where her heart should be.

Luna suddenly realized that the class had grown very quiet and when she looked around, she realized the other students were staring at her and Trevor. Quickly removing her hand she took a step back away from the Slytherin boy.

Hagrid was working on getting the crate sides back together around Nunny-girl. "Alright then. Tha's the end of it today. Yer can go now. Don' forget yer homework."

Luna tucked her wand behind her ear and gathered up her book from the ground where she had placed it while looking at the feline. The students were walking away except for Trevor. He was still looking at her. For a moment she felt that same peculiar heart tugging sensation she had felt in the Great Hall last night. What was that feeling? Maybe she ought to visit Madame Pomfrey.

Luna walked past Trevor planning to go to her next class early when he said, "Uh.." as if he were confused by her actions. He jogged lightly forward to catch up with her, "I was waiting for you to walk with you," he explained.

Luna turned her head, her eyes shooting open even wider in surprise. Nobody ever walked out class with her. Ever. Except Hermoine had earlier this morning after Runes, but they had split in the corridor. Ginny sometimes would walk with her but nobody else ever had.

"Oh." She was almost at a loss for how to handle this. With her usual lact of tact she said, "Well that's alright then. I suppose I shouldn't mind a walking companion." Yes, he seemed an alright sort and was very nice for a Slytherin.

Trevor laughed and Luna felt her heart sink. Maybe she was wrong. It was Amelia Edgecomb all over again. He was going to call her Looney any second and leave teasing her.

"You're funny you know that?" he asked her with a grin and a sparkle in his blue eyes. "I like that." His laughter was warm, rich and Luna didn't detect a hint of sarcasm in it.

Heat flooded her cheeks and for a moment she was speechless. And then Luna beamed saying, "That's quite nice of you to say." Yes, she decided, he was a very good sort for a Slytherin. She had never met anyone nice to her from Slytherin, well not any house really except Gryffindor. Even her own fellow Ravenclaws liked to call her Looney every now again, taking her stuff and hiding it all over the castle.

This boy Trevor, she was suddenly positive he was going to become a very good friend just like Ginny, Hermoine, Harry, Ron and Neville. That would be very nice. Perhaps at the end of the term she'd be able to go home and paint his picture with the others in her mural on her ceiling.

And so Luna walked with her friend Trevor, talking about their class and where to find the best information on Nundas. They went into the castle together and Luna was not aware of the buzz she was already stirring up amongst the other students at the sight of her walking with a boy who was considered the newest, hottest 'thing' at Hogwarts.

**Author's Note - Thanks again for Reviews and Alert Adds! The Mgwa Nunda is an African mythical creature. I made up the parts of it giving 'nightmares' because the Mgwa Nunda has been described as being a 'nightmare beast' amongst the Tanzanians who believe in it. **


	7. Chapter 7

Luna was still smiling over having a new friend as she headed to Herbology. Trevor had walked her to her Potions class before he had left for the seventh year Defense Against the Dark Arts class. She hadn't paid any attention to the whispers of her fellow sixth years in Slughorn's class, nor had she given any mind to the death glares some of the other girls had given to her.

Even though her head was full of Trevor, she had managed to pay attention to Potions and when she had brewed the best draught of living death, not a too difficult feat thanks to the fact she had to brew it one year prior and had experience with the potion, she had won a small vial of Felix Felicis which was tucked away in her robes to hide later for safe keeping. She wasn't fool enough to hide it in her room. Nargles would steal it if she did.

But the gain of the new friend and the liquid luck had stuck a permanent dreamy smile on her face for the rest of the day. With a skip in her step, humming a merry tune and that permanent dotty look on her face, she entered the fifth greenhouse where Professor Spout had left notice to the sixth years to meet. Professor Sprout was already in there and she was going over notes with Neville. When Luna saw Neville, she lifted her hand and waved. He spotted her and grinned, waving back before giving Professor Sprout his undivided attention.

Luna set her books down at a workstation looking around the greenhouse. There were five workstations that sat six students a piece. At the end of each work station, five long, narrow ponds lined the ground. Looking around, Luna noticed a lack of pots anywhere else in the greenhouse. She could only surmise one thing from what she viewed and Professor Sprout confirmed it when she started the class.

"Welcome to N.E.W.T level Herbology," Professor Sprout said once all the students were seated at their workstations. "This year we will be studying and growing aquatic plants." As she talked, Professor Sprout reviewed the greenhouse rules, her expectations of each student's education and where they needed to be at the end of the year to continue on to seventh year. And finally she introduced, "As many of you know from last night, Neville Longbottom has returned to Hogwarts as an intern in Herbology. He will be sharing teaching duties with me so you may ask him anything that you might ask me. If I am not here, he will be fully in charge and running this class." Professor Sprout eyeballed two Slytherin boys who were sniggering at the workstation two over from Luna. The two boys immediately grew quiet under Professor Sprout's stare.

"So. Your first task will be to plant a Trollingwood." Professor Sprout said, "Neville will you bring in the seedlings?" The round faced intern nodded and hurried out to do ask the Professor asked. He stumbled over a lace that had come untied from his trainers, but Neville caught himself before he fell face first into the door. A few students sniggered at his clumsiness.

After righting himself Neville went outside and came back in. He was more careful now that he was handling plants Luna noticed, although his face was flushed red from having heard the laughter of the other students. The lack of grace the former Gryffindor student always seemed to have about him disappeared in the presence of the plants. He was walking slower and with more care to keep from dropping the tree seedlings he carried. He went around to each station giving a seedling to the students.

"Thanks Neville," Luna smiled at him when he placed a seedling in front of her. Then her brows drew together as a thought occurred to her. "Er..should I be calling you Professor Longbottom?" she leaned towards him to whisper this question softly. Professor Sprout hadn't said anything about that.

Neville turned red again and said, "Neville's just fine Luna," in the same whispered tones. He turned around and left her work station. A few more trips and then he was finished. Professor Sprout said, "Neville please tell the class a bit about the Trollingwood."

To Luna's surprise, as Neville talked, she noticed his posture straightened, his voice which usually held a note of reservation as if he were scared to speak, cleared and grew confident, warm in tone, as he spoke about the trees that each student was going to plant.

"Trollingwood is a tree that usually lives in a marshy envrionment," Neville explained, "That is why we're planting them in here for the heat instead of in the Black Lake. The winter will be too cold for them to survive outdoors here." Neville summoned all the students from their workstations to gather around one of the aquatic pools dug into the earth. "Trollingwood is identified by its roots which grow thick, twisted and long under the water. The actual tree trunk will grow out of the water with the roots slightly exposed at the bottom of the trunk." Neville showed them a drawing of a full grown Trollingwood tree standing straight and tall in a marsh swamp. "Small fish love to gather around the roots and make nests there which is great because the Trollingwood supplies the fish a natural defense system."

Neville spoke more about the identifying properties of the trees before saying, "The danger of a fully grown Trollingwood is that any large creature, who swims or ventures too close to their roots can be caught, strangled and drowned, sometimes decapitated or mangled, as the root system is also the tree's main defense mechanism." He reached out taking a student's seedling pot and used it as an example. "For example, when we remove these seedlings from their pots to plant them, take care not to touch the exposed roots or else they will try to get your fingers. The seedling roots are strong enough to cut through your fingers."

He touched the seedling's leaf saying, "The top of the plant is alright to handle and it is best handled at the base of what will be the trunk. The leaves of the Trollingwood are valued for their use in Divination readings and also in calming draughts. The flesh of the roots are used in strength potions, which is why these trees are valuable and continue to be cultivated." He looked at the class asking, "Any questions before we begin to plant them?"

While they were planting the trees into the aquatic ponds, Luna noticed that Neville seemed very confident as he walked around giving advice and tips to those who were planting. While most of the sixth year girls were using gardening gloves and trowels to dig holes at the bottom of the pond, Luna had no problem just sticking her bare hands into the water. The marshy mud at the bottom of the shallow pond felt slimy, squishy and wonderful between her palms. She couldn't help but lift her hands out of the water, squelching them together to make it squeeze out between her fingertips like a child making their first mud pie. After a few moments of playing like that, she began to form a small hole into the pond bottom for her Trollingwood seedling.

"You doing alright there Luna?" Neville asked leaning over her to check her progress. She was kneeling down at the rim of the pool, leaning over the pond to get her seedling planted at least one foot from the pond's edge to allow room for the roots to grow at Neville's instruction.

"Oh yes," Luna tilted her head back, her long dirty blond hair touching her ankles as she smiled up at Neville. She lifted her hands out of the water, completely covered in grayish-green mud as she reached for the seedling. Using caution as she had been told, she pulled the tiny tree out of its pot by the base, setting the pot to the side. Then she used her free hand to find the hole she had dug in the shallow, mucky water. All her digging in the mud had stirred up the water to a brackish gray color. "Are you doing alright Neville?" she questioned as her hand sought her tree's new home.

"Yeah it's been a fun first day. I really liked teaching the first years...they treat me like I'm a real professor." Neville's cheeks pinked a little bit as he admitted that but Luna could tell he was proud of being treated that way.

"You will be one day," Luna said confidently as she found her hole she had dug. She dipped the seedling into the water bringing it down into the mud. Fairly certain she had it right, the leaves were standing straight up out of the water, Luna began to pack the mud in around the previously dry dirt that had been clumped around her tree's roots. She took care to pack more mud than normal so that she didn't touch the roots by accident.

Neville wandered to the next student, stopping to adjust the Hufflepuff's tree straighter in the pond. The remainder of class was spent answering questions, finishing planting, labeling their trees with their names to keep track of their seedlings and cleaning up.

Luna went over to her workstation picked her wand up, pointed it at first one hand and then the other saying, _"Scourgify."_ She examined each hand after saying the charm, marveling at how it instantly cleaned the mud off her, not even leaving a trace on her cuticles. Tucking her wand behind her ear, she picked her books up walking over to Neville who was setting up one of the workstations for the next class. She told him, "That was a fun class. I look forward to seeing you again tomorrow Neville."

Neville paused in setting out clean trowels. The other students had mostly left, except for two Ravenclaws who were asking Professor Sprout some questions. Leaning forward he asked softly, "Did I really do alright?" He sounded nervous, no doubt going through first day jitters.

Luna nodded. Her voice was equally soft as she leaned forward saying, "Neville you did better than alright. You're going to be a fantastic teacher if you keep this up. You're very knowledgeable on this subject." Her silver eyes met his, total honesty sparkling in their depths.

"Thanks," Neville let out a sigh of relief. He reached up to run his fingers through his hair, noticably shorter and more respectable as an intern, than it had been four months prior when it was touching his collar. He looked at her and then said, "You've got a bit of mud here," he reached out his fingertips to rub at a point along her jaw. Suddenly his fingers froze and he jerked them back muttering, "Sorry about that."

"It's harder being back here than I thought in this position. I know most everyone except the first years so I did worry it was a bit weird with the older students. It's really weird since you're my friend Luna, and yet now you're my student..." his voice trailed off his brows drawing together, as he laid out what was on his mind to her. Then as if realizing he was treating her as a friend and confidant, more so than a student, Neville said, "I suppose I should just think of you as my student." He sounded really worried.

"Why?" Luna's unfailing knack for brutal honesty kicked in as she said, "You're not a real professor, just an intern and we have been friends for four years now." She looked Neville straight in the eye and said, "I would like it very much if you treated me as you always have, as a friend, and not as just a student."

Neville blushed again and in an effort to avoid conversing more asked, "Aren't you going to be late to your next class?"

Luna gave Neville a look that said she knew he was avoiding her statement and was disappointed in his non-answer as his friend. "You may treat me as a student Neville," she told him, "But you are still my friend and always will be." She turned and left, heading for her last class Defense Against the Dark Arts.

-HP-

Neville watched Luna's retreating back as she left the greenhouse. His mind was not only on their conversation and her declaration of friendship, but his thoughts also drifted back to four months prior in May during the battle.

Everything had been happening all at once and when they were fighting, Neville had no time to think, no time to be afraid and the only hope he was certain of was that as long as Harry Potter lived, they would find some way to defeat Voldemort.

But then the unthinkable had happened. The Dark Lord had brought Harry's lifeless body to Hogwart's front entrance and pronouned the Boy Who Lived as the boy who died. Neville in his anger and grief, he had defied the Dark Lord's invitation to all purebloods to join him. For that rejection, Voldemort was going to kill him, he had said as much. Neville knew in his gut at that moment that he was doomed to die with Harry.

In that one instant as the Sorting Hat crashed onto his head, that moment where his life played itself before him, there was but one regret. The regret that he had not told the girl he admired for so long, the one girl who brought laughter into his life, and joy to his day, that he was mad for her. As the hat lit on fire, he wished then and there he would have had the chance to tell Luna how he had felt before he was to die. He should have shouted it to someone, anyone during the battle, "I'm mad for Luna and I should tell her since we're likely to die by morning!" But he hadn't. He never said a word.

And yet here he was, four months later, stuck with the same regret. Neville had been given the opportunity he so desperately had wished for, but he had yet to seize the day. He would have liked to have blamed timing, lack of opportunity and other things, but the truth was, he had been scared of rejection and still was.

It was difficult to understand the brain of any girl, Ron had told them all two years prior, but Neville felt Luna's brain was even more difficult. Her uncanny knack of treating everyone exactly the same never gave him a clue as to whether he would be accepted or rejected if he told her his feelings. And now, he had to admit to himself, he was using the excuse of her being a student, and he an intern, as a reason to avoid telling her.

'_I've got time_,' he thought as he readied the workstations for the next class. Even though he didn't like that people thought Luna insane; he had seen the sixth year boys giggling and commenting about "_Looney-bin's playing in the filthy mud. How disgusting_!"; Neville was glad because there seemed to be no competition for her heart should he finally tell her what he truly felt towards her.

**Authors Note: Okay so the Luna/Neville fangirl in me squealed in happiness at HP7.2 movie when Neville yelled what he did about Luna at the battle. The bookworm in me yelled, "That never happened in the books!" But hey..we never knew what Neville's POV was in the books eh? ;) Read, Enjoy, Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Two weeks after the students returned to Hogwarts Harry announced at breakfast in the Grand Hall to the Gryffindor table that Quidditch tryouts for every house would be held that afternoon and students interested in filling the empty positions on the team should attend. Ginny was thrilled to learn that Quidditch would resume this year. Last year it had been completely cancelled; Headmaster Severus Snape had stated it as a complete waste of time and that the Quidditch pitch was a waste of space on the Hogwarts ground.

That had caused many of the students to bristle and protest. Quidditch was one of the best pasttimes at Hogwarts. Everyone loved the rivalry between the Houses as each one attempted to best the other on the pitch. And there wasn't anything like a good Quidditch match that could get the students riled up, tempers flaring sometimes between students over whose team was the best. In fact the more she thought about it, knowing how ornery some of the students were over Quidditch and the ensuing squabbles and fights over game play, Ginny now suspected Snape had done away with Quidditch as a way to prevent those troublemakers from having to come across the Carrow's punishment.

_He really wasn't all that bad._ The thought came across her, regarding Severus Snape, later that afternoon after classes were over. She was pulling on her robes and getting her broom ready for the tryouts just below the pitch. The Gryffindor team really only had one position to replace; a Chaser. Demelza Robins and herself had returned as two of the three Chasers. Ritchie Coote and Jimmy Peakes played Bludger positions and were very good at it. Ron was still the Keeper and Harry was going to be Captain and Seeker in his final year. These tryouts were going to be a bit of a warmup for the Gryffindor team.

"Did you see?" Demelza was adjusting the laces on her boots as she turned sparkling eyes upon Ginny, "The Slytherins are holding their tryouts right now. That new boy is out there and he is so freaking amazing!"

Ginny couldn't help the grin that crossed her face. "Really? Let's go check out the competition," she suggested, although that was definitely just an excuse. She quickly tied her long red hair into a ponytail and grabbed her broom, perhaps eager for the first time ever to see the Slytherin team in action.

There was no girl in school who hadn't developed a tiny crush on that new boy Trevor Dormoll. With his dark hair and bright eyes, along with the athletic build Ginny had noticed that first night, he was the new sensation in school, nearly replacing Harry Potter in popularity. Even Hermoine had been heard to comment, "He's an intelligent wizard. I could talk for hours with him about his number theories." Ron had mumbled something that sounded like, "Yeah well his number's up if I get ahold of him."

Ginny had caught herself staring at him in Potions a few times and blushing horribly to look away when he would lift his eyes and meet hers. If she dared look back, she sometimes caught an amused smile cross his face as if he found her staring particularly funny and it would only make her blush more.

As Ginny and Demelza stepped out onto the Quidditch Pitch, Ginny's brown eyes lifted naturally to the sky, seeking Trevor's handsome face.

The Slytherins were zooming around in the air. "Look who made the Beaters!" Demelza grabbed Ginny's arm and directed her attention briefly over to the stands. Malcolm Baddock and Graham Pritchard were sitting off to the side holding bats with smug looks on their faces.

JJ Harper was still the Seeker now that Draco Malfoy no longer attended Hogwarts. Roarke Urquhart who had been made Captain two year prior in his fifth year, was a Chaser and in his final year at Hogwarts.

Ginny's eyes finally caught sight of Trevor. He had the Quaffle in his hand and was flying down the pitch, avoiding the Bludgers that Harper and Urquhart were deliberately sending at those who came to try out for Chaser. Bludgers were particularly nasty and Ginny winced as the dreaded ball went whizzing past Trevor's head; the Slytherin had feinted left on his broom to avoid the hit. He still clung to the Quaffle as he zoomed to the goal and threw it in.

"He's good isn't he?" she was staring at Trevor, not realizing she was probably drooling over his form as he stole the Quaffle from another Chaser-wannabe and scored another goal.

"Uh-Hello," Demelza snapped her fingers in front of Ginny's face bringing her gaze back down to the other Chaser. "He's _our_ competition. Don't fraternize with the enemy." She shook her finger at Ginny but her lips were quirking with silent laughter. "Besides," Demelza glanced over her shoulder. Harry, Ron, Ritchie and Jimmy were entering the pitch, "I thought you and Harry were like that," the dark haired girl crossed her fingers together.

"So did I," Ginny said underbreath causing Demelza's eyebrows to draw together. Feeling somewhat guilty for not thinking about Harry at the moment the redhead said somewhat defensively "There's nothing wrong with looking," Ginny stamped her broom into the ground.

"Looking?" Harry asked having caught the tail end of the conversation between the two girls.

"Checking out _your competition_ Harry," Demelza said with a slight smirk. Ginny stomped her broom end on the other Chaser's boot. "Our competition," Ginny corrected pointing overhead. "They're nearly done."

Harry's green eyes lifted to watch the ending of the Slytherin tryouts. "Thank goodness we only have one spot to fill." He sounded very relieved. Ginny remembered her fifth year how crowded the tryouts had been due to the amount of positions that needed to be replaced. The craziest thing had been when students from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw had showed up to try out.

Ron looked at Harry saying, "You're not joking." He sounded relieved as well. "Glad you decided to keep it simple this year mate and let all us return instead of having tryouts again for our positions."

Ginny knew Ron had been thrilled to be back as Keeper this year. But she had to rib him a little bit saying, "I don't know Won-won, after a year of not playing, perhaps we should have tryouts to make sure you can still save a goal." She reached out a pinched his arm. "Ouch! Ginny!" Ron glared at her and she couldn't help but snicker. While the Slytherins were making their final announcements as to the new team member names, the Gryffindor students who wanted to try out for Chaser showed up at the pitch.

While Harry started off by having the new students do flying exercises, Ginny looked over to see who the remaining Slytherins were. Demelza elbowed her with a grin and Ginny elbowed her back. Trevor Dormoll was amongst the 6 students in the stand receiving congratulations and instructions from their new captain. "Somebody's got crush," Demelza said in a sing-song voice.

"Hey pot you're black," Ginny retorted back and then grinned. She stopped looking at Trevor, giving more of her attention to the Gryffindor's trying out. Demelza watched with her and then turned to her saying, "Based on flying I'd call it Steven Sommers." She nodded to the sandy haired fourth year Gryffindor who was soaring well ahead of the rest of the group. "Fast flyer."

"Fast doesn't mean you can keep hold of a Quaffle," Ginny reminded. "Remember when he crashed into the pileup two years ago with the second year group?" Both girls looked at each other and grinned. "That was a disaster."

After the flying excercises were over, all but seven of the Gryffindor students had left the pitch. Their flying had been erratic at best, two of them falling off their brooms repeatedly.

"Alright Ritchie, Jimmy, up you go, hit them hard but try not to break any bones please," Harry sent the Beaters up first, "Ron to the goal. Ginny, Demelza," Harry turned to the girls and they both looked at him inquiringly, "You two help me keep an eye for the best Chasers and then I'm going to send you two up to work with each as a team to see who fits best."

Ginny and Demelza nodded.

Harry gave the signal and the seven remaining Gryffindors rose up on their brooms. Harry threw the Quaffle up in the air. "Go!"

Well Steven Sommers could hold onto the Quaffle and he managed to score eight goals during the mock-game. Jackie Whitby a fifth year scored 9 goals and Laura Harrison also fourth year scored 10 goals. Harry waved a hand indicating that the four Gryffindors who had only scored less than five goals each should come down. "Sutton! Darrington! Liston! Thompson! Out!"

Ginny kicked off on her broom, rising up in the air with Demelza as the four rejected students descended. For the next half hour, the two experienced Quidditch Chasers passed the Quaffle, testing the three contenders remaining on their teamwork skills. With more experienced players the three younger Gryffindors

Breathless, Ginny descended on her broom down to where Harry was standing. She dismounted next to him and said in hushed tones, "Steven Sommers is fast. He needs to work on his aim at the goals but it'll be hard to catch him once he's airborn." She turned and the words were past her lips before she could stop them, "Like you." Her lips curved into a soft smile.

Harry turned his head towards her, his green eyes boring into her brown ones. His thin lips started to curve up into a smile and he said, "None of them caught up to your seventeen goals in tryouts. That's still a Gryffindor House record."

Ginny grinned. "None ever will," she flipped her red ponytail over her shoulder, eyes rolling upward in a mock proud moment. Her eyes returned to Harry and she found herself wanting to reach out, take his hand and drag him off somewhere to have him all to herself.

Her fantasy of dragging Harry off was interrupted with Demelza dismounted next to them with an airy, "It's that Steven Sommers boy." She gestured upwards. "Fast and passes rather well although he seems to have aim issues at the goal. Did you catch that last Quaffle bouncing off the post? Ron didn't even need to be in front of it."

"With practice he'll get better," Ginny was positive of it. She glanced around the pitch. Jackie, Laura and Steven were waiting at the stands. Ritchie and Jimmy were still practicing hitting each other with Bludgers. Ron was putting away the Quaffle. And standing off to the side, his eyes on her, was Trevor Dormoll the new Slytherin Chaser.

Well this time she caught him staring at her, and yet why did Ginny feel that blush heating up her cheeks again. He smirked slightly which only served to make him even more handsome, his lips quirked up in a knowing smile.

Harry had already gone over to the stands to give his final decision. Demelza gave Ginny a shove in the back hissing, "Go talk to him," before walking over to stand with Harry, leaning on her broomstick nonchalantly as she listened in.

Ginny had stumbled forward when Demelza shoved her. Righting herself, she grabbed her broomstick stalking towards Trevor. Her head was forming a brilliant opening snide remark, something about smirking Slytherins and how loathsome they were, but what popped out of her mouth, while still somewhat sarcastic, was not the insult she was hoping to deliver.

"Enjoy the show?"

Where had that come from? Ginny could have smacked herself for saying that.

"Immensely." His smirk changed into a grin. To her own chagrin, Ginny found that he was about a head taller than Harry, putting him at near to George's height which meant he could look down upon her instead of looking straight into his eyes like she could with Harry.

"You're going to enjoy it more when you see my backside in the first match," Ginny said flippantly. The words were out of her mouth before she could take them back and to her utter horror, once she heard them, another blush made its way to her cheeks.

That grin, if anything, got even wider on his face as he said, "I look forward to seeing your backside very much Weasley." There was utter humor dancing his brilliant blue eyes and that only further served to make her redden.

Just as she was about to try another insult, Trevor surprised her by saying, "Seriously though. You're quite good. I can't wait to see who is the better Chaser." The compliment threw her for a loop. Slytherins didn't compliment. They insulted. They jeered. They made up songs like "_Weasley is our King_."

Ginny was confused by this incomprehensible trait from one of his House. "Thanks," she reached up to tuck hair behind her ear, nervous in the face of this compliment, but her hair was in a ponytail so she had to settle for patting down a stray lock. "You were quite good too."

"I noticed you looking," Trevor chuckled as that blush appeared again on her cheeks. Stepping forward to walk past her he stopped shoulder to shoulder, turning his head to say, "I think I shall enjoy chasing you around the pitch Ginny Weasley," before walking away.

Ginny, her legs locked in place, unable to move, her mouth slightly open in shock, could swear on Fred's tombstone that was the flirtiest thing anyone had ever said to her about Quidditch. It sent her into a headtrip that didn't include Harry Potter in the slightest.

-HP-

Astoria Greengrass, a sixth year, had fallen asleep in the emerald green Slytherin common rooms. There was a Charms test the very next day, the night growing later as she tried to stay up and cram for it. Her eyelids had grown heavier with each hour that the clock chimed. Eventually her dark head had fallen to her chest, her book crashing to the ground at her feet, she succumbed to sleep.

She was tucked into the corner of the common room, curled up on a wingback chair. As the firelight died down, only the glow cast from a single green lamp Astoria had not turned off before crashing there in the dungeon like room.

Her dreams were disturbed. There was the sound of metal scraping, like someone pulling a shovel along a snowy walkway. Astoria's eyelids struggled open as she became half-conscious. From beneath her lowered lashes she could see that new Slytherin boy, Trevor Dormoll, standing in front of the fireplace.

He hadn't noticed her, nor was she inclined to let him know she was there, because he was doing the strangest thing.

The noise that woke her, was the fire grate being pulled away from the mantle. The seventh year Slytherin had his hands placed over the fireplace and to Astoria's absolute horror as she woke more, she realized his hands were inside the fire, on fire.

Her eyes fluttered fully open and she felt like she was about to scream for help when a gutteral snarl at the fireplace tore the urge from her throat. It was him! He had snarled and the sound was so animal-like she was frozen, unable to move.

Astoria watched as the hands that were lit on fire suddenly began to glow red and then burn to ash black. Her dark brown eyes got impossibly wider as Trevor's whole form took on a smokey ashen shape.

_Oh my god Oh my god Oh my god._

In her shock, she had remained utterly still and her mind had blanked out anything but this figure in front of her, burning and smoking, nearly formless. But as the initial terror abated, she heard him speaking words in that twisted guttering voice that had snarled so viciously. He was speaking no language she had ever heard before, but the fire that had banked, was suddenly roaring and she watched terrified as he reached into it, absorbing the flames into his dark, intangible hands.

She must have made some noise, a whimper escaped her throat before she help herself and the flame abruptly died down as Trevor's black-smoke head whipped her way.

Trevor stared into the corner, his form changing again. A dark haired girl lay curled in the chair, her eyes shut, fast asleep. The single green lamp in the opposite corner cast a strange green glow about her. Her body was completely still, which is why he hadn't seen her in the first place.

Astoria had shut her eyes so quickly she had no time to see if he caught her awake. In her frightened state, she realized she had to calm herself so he would not realize she had been watching him. It went against every terrified bone in her body to try to relax at this moment, but she had to try or she didn't know what he would do.

With her eyes closed she could not see him but she could sense that he had moved and was hovering over her. Still with her lids completely shut, she could only think of one thing to do.

Trevor lowered his head close to Astoria, his body tense. Her eyes were tight shut, but he was listening for her breathing, to see if it was the erratic breathing of someone pretending to sleep. While he was peering closely she suddenly made another noise and jerked, her head lightly shuddering, but her eyes remained completely closed. Then she let out a small sigh, her head falling back to her chest.

She was sleeping. Likely a nightmare. Feeling confident, Trevor turned to go back to his dormitory although he did steal another glance back at the chair to make certain. The girl hadn't moved. He paused, watching her.

Astoria heard his footsteps walking away. She heard the pause and willed herself not to move again. It had taken every bit of acting skill she possessed to pretend to have a nightmare to get him away from her. She had felt him hovering close and the abject terror had nearly overwhelmed her. What was he?

Finally she heard him leave, his footsteps echoing off the stairwell to the boys dorms. Astoria herself didn't leave her chair until two hours later, half afraid he would come back and discover her ruse.

When she opened her eyes finally and stared at the fireplace he had left, only one thought was going through the Slytherin girl's brain. _What the hell is that thing that calls himself Trevor Dormoll?_

**Authors Note: Thanks to all who leave reviews! They really keep me going! Spelling Grammar check tomorrow I promise - I found a Luna/George pairing fanfic I'm reading - if you check out my favorites I bet they'll become some of yours too! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Thank you for the kind reviews and thank you to the silent readers who have added me to their favorites and alerts! Hurricane Irene is bearing down on the NC coast and tomorrow I have a good chance of losing power due to the force of the storm so I wanted to do another chapter before she got here. **

**-HP-**

Nearly a month after their return to Hogwarts, Hermoine was sitting in the Great Hall at breakfast laughing with Harry and Ron as they went over their Potions class the day before. The seventh years had been asked to brew the Dreamless Sleep Potion by Professor Slughorn. Xavion Middleton of Ravenclaw; his potion had exploded over himself and his tablemates. When the smoke had finally cleared, Slughorn had declared his potion a minor success because Xavion and his fellow tablemates were fast asleep on the floor having received a faceful of the potion.

"It's not fair. Neville blew up far more cauldrons than Middleton and Snape never called _him_ a success," Ron and Harry were laughing and joking. "Remember when he melted his cauldron?"

Hermoine had just stuffed a mouthful of eggs into her mouth, smiling widely as she chewed and cherished memories of their former years, when a scroll dropped down on the table next to her plate. Looking up, she found Luna Lovegood was the culprit.

"That's for you Hermoine," Luna smiled, her radish-like earrings swinging from her ears as she said, "Have a good breakfast." She wandered off to the Ravenclaw table, humming a slight tune. Thankfully it was not _Weasley is our King_ guaranteed to put Ron in a bad mood every time he heard it.

Hermoine laid her fork down and picked up the scroll. Untying it, she unrolled the small parchment. It was a letter from Luna, done entirely in Ancient Rune writing. She started to read it.

_Dear Hermoine,_

_Our homework in Ancient Runes as you know, was to write a letter to an imaginary friend in rune symbols. I like the idea of an imaginary friend, but honestly I like my real friends the most so I thought I would write to you since you can read this. Also I thought it would be nice to be able to write something that you could read but that Harry and Ronald could not. In fact, I bet ten sickles as you're reading this, that Ronald is looking at the letter over your shoulder trying to decipher the Runes even though he never took the class._

Hermoine looked up. She had to bite back a grin as indeed Ron was leaning towards her, his brows drawn together as he asked, "What's that she gave you Hermoine? What does it say?" His blue eyes perused the rune symbols on the letter.

"It's my letter," Hermoine moved back where he couldn't look at it, "Quit looking." He scowled and she just grinned. Luna had Ron's number on that one. Glancing back down, she read the remainder.

_It will bug him not knowing what it says. He's going to pester you all day now to find out what I'm writing._

_Actually I'm not writing you to bug Ronald. I am writing to see if you would like to join Ginny and me this Saturday after the Quidditch match, just to hang out, the three of us. Let me know after Ancient Runes and I will tell you where we are meeting._

_Luna_

_P.S.) Please bring this letter with you to class even if we don't meet up. It really is my homework._

Hermoine couldn't help but laugh. Only Luna would do something this slightly off kilter from the actual class assignment. Ron still look mystified and he reached out towards the letter asking, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Hermoine kept the letter out of his reach, "Just homework." Ron leaned into her trying to snatch the letter from her outstretched hand that held it out of his reach. Hermoine's face infused with a blush as she realized how close his proximity was to her. Her heart automatically skipped a beat, proving that even though she had been thoroughly annoyed with him this past month, he could still affect her without even trying.

"No. You don't laugh about homework ever Hermoine," Ron's attempts to get to her letter finally had Hermoine saying, "Stop that Ron! You can't read Runes anyways so I don't know why you want to get a hold of this." She shoved his hands away and leaned away from him. Her brown eyes were stern as she stared into Ron's blue ones until finally he looked away sulkily and shoved a forkful sausage into his mouth.

She stuck the scroll into her schoolbag, jamming it down in there with her other papers. Harry looked at Hermoine curiously. Usually she would share information with them, so he didn't know what was so secretive, but instead of talking, she took another bite of her breakfast. He noticed that her lips did curve up into a grin again when she glanced over at the Ravenclaw table to Luna. It must have been a good letter.

Ginny finally joined them at the Gryffindor table. She helped herself to some eggs, sausages and fruits for her breakfast with water as her drink. Harry recognized the signs of her _healthy_ breakfast, which meant Ginny wouldn't be eating any junk food such as pumpkin pasties this week. She was gearing up for Saturday's match. Slytherin versus Gryffindor; old rivalries never die.

"I'm going to be late for Arithmancy if I don't leave now," Hermoine forked her last bite of food and then stood up gathering the scroll Luna had given her along with her books. As she was leaving she noticed Trevor already walking out of the hallway. "See you in the common room later." She scooted out the door fast.

"Hey Trevor!" she called out, lifting a hand, "Wait up! I'll walk with you."

Trevor paused, allowing Hermoine the chance to catch up. "Did you understand Figure 3.4?" he asked her. "Sorry I couldn't study with you last night but I was helping someone with an essay." He reached up and rubbed under his eyes saying, "I was up until nearly midnight."

Hermoine felt a rush of kinship with him. "Been there," she grinned. "Actually if you want to review my notes before class I got them right here." She reached into her schoolbag pulling out her notes. She handed them to Trevor. Unlike Ron and Harry who had returned borrowed notes in the past with ink spills or mysterious stains on them, Trevor had always returned her notes impeccably neat exactly as she gave them to him.

Trevor's eyes scanned the notes before he asked, "What's this?" He separated a piece of parchment that had been crumpled at the corner from being hastily jammed into her bag. It was Luna's note to Hermoine.

"Oh!' Hermoine reached out, taking it back from Trevor. "Sorry about that. It's my friend Luna's Ancient Runes homework."

"It looked like a personal letter to me," Trevor lifted a brow. "Not homework. Are you two passing notes in class?" His lips lifted as he smirked.

"You read Ancient Runes?" Hermoine looked at Trevor curiously. They walked up the stairs leading to the Arithmancy classroom. "Why aren't you in the class?"

Trevor nodded his head, "A bit but I actually hated Runes." He grimaced a bit. "So I chose to not continue studying them. I'd rather work with numbers any day of the week."

Hermoine grinned at him. "Just return those notes when you're done." They both entered the classroom going to their seats.

**-HP-**

"Professor Hagrid," Luna found the teacher before class started. Nunny-girl was still enclosed in her cage for safe keeping. Hagrid was using a long spear to dangle a piece of large, raw meat over her cage and wiggling it like it was live prey. The feline was ignoring the offering, growling.

In the month that they had been learning about the Nunda, the students of Care of Magical Creatures now knew that the saliva of the feline was used as an anesthetic in Africa; once the potency of the saliva had been diluted greatly it was the perfect knock-you-out/feel-no-pain paralysis drug. The concept of this anesthetic was being introduced into the United Kingdom. They also learned that a Nunda's favorite prey was the Carpet Viper, a poisonous snake with a tendency to rub its scales as a warning to all those who passed through its territory. The Nunda liked to play with its food before it ate it, and the Carpet Viper proved highly entertaining to the equally deadly Nundas. It also helped that both species were nocturnal creatures so they had more interaction.

Luna wished Nunny-girl didn't have to be placed into the cage. Hagrid was attempting to tame the beast, he always did, but the fierceness in the Nunda's eyes showed this animal truly belonged in the wild. Not to mention the daytime classes had to be taking their toll on the creature who was usually awake at night-time.

"E'llo Luna," Professor Hagrid greeted. "Yer 'ere a might early aren't yer?"

"Yes," Luna agreed, "I wanted to give you this." She lifted a copy of _The Quibbler_ showing him the cover. A handdrawn likeness of Nunny-girl was on the cover of the magazine along with the Headline, "A Glimpse At The Rare Nightmare Nunda." Underneath the bigger headline was a smaller headline, "Save The Nunda! Hunt The Gamehunters! Details Inside!"

Hagrid took the magazine into his massive hands, making it look like a small square of tissue. "Is that Nunny-girl?" he asked admiring the cover art. "What's she doin' there?"

"Yes," Luna went on to explain, "I drew it for the cover. After we did all that research that shows their decline in numbers, I asked Daddy to write a story on the Nundas try to raise awareness about the species so that they do not go extinct."

To Luna's surprise, Hagrid started to tear up. "Tha's so nice of yer and yer father!" his teary wail, was indicative that he was going to be bawling in a moment.

"Oh no," Luna reached out patting Hagrid's large hand with her much smaller one, "Please don't cry Professor Hagrid. This is good news. That story will reach everyone who reads _The Quibbler_. Our subscribers will find the Nunda as fascinating as I have and then Nunny-girl can be returned to Africa where she belongs to run free." She looked over at the feline who was locked in the cage. Her normally sunny mood vanished as she said somberly, "No creature should be locked in a cage, even for its own protection." Memories of her own imprisonment last winter lurked at the edges of her thoughts.

_Go away wrackspurts._ Luna lifted her hand and waved it in front of her face, chasing them off. She took a few calming breaths as did Hagrid who brought himself under control before the remaining students came.

"Yer right Luna." Hagrid nodded his head, snorting a bit as he tried to bring his tears back into control. "Nunny-girl don't belong here no matter how I try ter get 'er to be tame. She needs to be running free wit' 'er kittens." He lifted a sleeve of his robe, pulling a table cloth sized handkerchief out to blow on it.

"She will run free Hagrid. Someday." Luna was glad to see the students were starting to arrive. she stepped away from Hagrid to give him time to put himself to rights. "I hope you'll read the article. It was very well written and I think you'll really like the article on how to hunt the Gamehunters." She grinned as she left him.

Luna nodded at the other students as they joined the class. She finally spotted Trevor, saying "Hello Trevor," her bright sunny smiling appearing, when the Slytherin boy appeared as well. She set her books down next to his on the ground.

"Good morning Luna." Trevor smiled down at her. They stood next to each other in a comfortable silence while Hagrid explained the day's lesson. They were almost finished studying the Nunda's and would be moving on to the Manticore when they were done. Hagrid split the girls and boys up to work in groups during the class.

Luna peeked glances at Trevor while the groups were working. Ever since that first class, he always walked her to Potions class afterwards. They talked about mythical creatures and the animals they liked best. When she had explained Nargles to him, he hadn't laughed at her, instead joking that he knew there was a reason he always had uneven pairs of socks that came out of the laundry. She liked that about him.

_I'm so lucky he likes animals._ Luna should have been concentrating on the class, but she kept sneaking glances Trevor's way. He never called her Looney even though she knew he heard the whispers behind their backs whenever they walked to potions. That was two things she knew she liked about him.

_click-click._

Luna's mind, a clever puzzle solver, was almost audibly putting the information together as she mused over Trevor in class.

_He likes animals. He doesn't call me Looney._ Luna's full silver eyes gaze was on Trevor now. Her mind recalled writing down such requirements just a few short weeks ago.

_Does he quote poetry?_ Luna couldn't recall him ever doing that. And yet most of their conversations had revolved around the Care of Magical Creatures class, so of course she had no idea if he even liked poetry. _I should ask him._

Yes, she decided. She would ask him after class. If he could quote poetry then he just might be-. Her heart felt that painful throbbing sensation again, like it was trying to tug its way out of her chest.

Once the class had been dismissed, Luna had turned to find Trevor so he could walk with her to Potions. She had worked with Sara and Willow during the class, so Trevor had not been by her side as he sometimes was.

Luna discovered that Trevor had already left the class when she looked around for him. He must have left fast, because the other students were walking away, but she didn't even see his tall figure amongst them. Luna felt disappointed that she didn't see him. This was the first time in a while that she would have to walk to Potions alone.

Where did he go? Along with the disappointment, her curiosity was also rising over his whereabouts. Luna made a promise that the next class on Monday, she wouldn't let him out of her sight so she could find out what had been weighing on her mind throughout the class.

Was Trevor Dormoll the one she was supposed to fall in love with? Was he Luna's perfect man?


	10. Chapter 10

The first Saturday in October turned out to be a sunny, clear, autumn day. It was the kind of weather every Quidditch player wished for. The first match of the season was Slytherin versus Gryffindor and all the students had turned out into the stands to watch the biggest house rivalry play out. The game had been on since late morning and as the afternoon wore on the score was 120-140 in favor of Gryffindor.

Ginny was zooming along on her broomstick, the Quaffle was tucked under her arm between her elbow and ribcage. She had her eyes on Avaline Whitby, the only girl on the Slytherin team and their Keeper, planning which way to fake her out to get a goal.

"Ginny Weasley has the Quaffle," Sanja Sharma, a Hufflepuff fifth year was commentating. She had the giant megaphone. "She's going left for Whitby at the goal! Oh!" Slytherins cheered as Sanja announced, "A throw to the right but Avaline didn't let that one in. Better luck next time Gryffindors!"

Ginny blew out a puff of frustrated air even as she flew around the goal and back into the field. Urquhart hadn't let her missed goal go, having caught the Quaffle out of the air and was heading back to Ron at the Gryffindor goal.

"Urquhart has the Quaffle and he's heading down to Ronald Weasley, but Steven Sommers the new Gryffindor Chaser is right on the bristles of his broom looking to steal the Quaffle back."

Ginny urged her Cleansweep forward. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Graham Pritchard to the right. The Slytherin Beater hit a Bludger head on towards Steven. Ginny didn't even stop to think about her next move. Steven was much closer to Urquhart than she was. She shot her broom to the right and used her foot, kicking out at the bludger, like a kickball, to throw it off its current course. She succeeded in kicking it off track, but her leg felt the blow from the ball of her foot all the way to the top of her thigh.

"Ginny Weasley saves her teammate from Pritchard's bludger! What a rescue!" Sanja's rousing voice was exciting the crowd and the Gryffindors were cheering. "And that sacrifice scored the Quaffle! Sommers passes it to Robins! She's got the lead!"

Ginny zoomed down to cover Demelza. Steven Sommers flew to her left and then veered off to stop Malcom of the Slytherins from sending another Bludger at Demelza. He missed the Bludger but Demelza was not to be underestimated. She was uncanny for dodging bludgers and her tricky bunny-hop maneuver had never been imitated by any other Chaser yet at Hogwarts. Her funky broom handling had been named so because it made her broom look like it was doing a bunny hop mid-air while the bludger passed under her.

"Robins bunny-hops the Bludger again! She throws! It's in!"

Ginny could hear the cheers, but more distinctly since she was flying over the Ravenclaws she heard Luna's lion hat roar out over the crowd. She couldn't help the grin on her face at the save and score.

Trevor Dormoll had caught the Quaffle outside of the hoop and now he was zooming towards Ron and the Gryffindor hoops.

"Sommers is after Dormoll, nearly on him! Is it another steal?" The crowd was watching again excitedly. "Still no sign of the Snitch as Harper and Potter circle above. OUCH!" Sanja's voice sounded like she herself got hurt as she announced, "Ritchie Cootie sent a bludger into his own teammate as he aimed for Dormoll. That had to hurt." Sommers was no longer chasing after Trevor. Gryffindors were booing and Slytherins were snickering.

Ginny yelled, "You alright?" as she passed Steven who was rubbing his side. He barely nodded before she got past him still after Trevor who was already down at the goal.

Trevor circled around the back of the goal giving Ginny and Demelza time to get there. Ron was covering the goal, circling around with Trevor when the Slytherin chaser finally threw the Quaffle at the goal. Ron threw himself towards the Quaffle.

"Weasley misses! Goal for Slytherin!" More cheers, whistles and stomping from the emerald colored side of the stands.

Demelza had caught the Quaffle again on the other side of the goal. She hefted it at Ginny. Ginny swooped in to grab it, nearly colliding with Trevor who was attempting to steal it. "Chase this Slytherin!" she yelled and then rushed forward in a blur of speed.

Her eyes ahead, she sensed he was behind her but she was determined to keep her mind on the goal. She sped down the line of the pitch, twisting mid-air to avoid Malcolm's bludger and then finally when she was almost on top of Avaline at the goal, she feinted the Quaffle to the left. When Avaline dove to the right thinking she was faking again, Ginny threw left again, sending the ball soaring through the hoop.

"Goal for Weasley!" The Gryffindors were going wild. "Potter and Harper have seen the Snitch!"

Ginny glanced up just once to see that indeed Harry and JJ were zooming around in the sky. She saw a tiny glint that meant the Snitch was whirling around and then looked back down before the sunlight had a chance to temporarily blind her. Trevor had possession of the Quaffle and tossed it to Barrett Pringle. Ginny started in after Barrett and Trevor zoomed past her tossing her a grin over one shoulder. "I enjoyed viewing your backside very much Weasley," he called out to her.

Ginny's mouth dropped open and her speed decreased ever so slightly before she realized that had been a dirty tactic to shock her. He was laughing, but it did not seem mocking as if he were making fun of her. She'd been the brunt of too much Slytherin teasing to not recognize when she was being mocked. In truth, she could hear it in his voice; he was teasing her and in a flirting way!

It popped out of her mouth as she flew past him saying, "Watch it again Dormoll!" She chased down Barrett, Sommers and Demelza also giving chase. Ritchie and Malcolm were both after the same bludger. Ritchie got to the Bludger first, using his bat to send it at Pringle. Pringle managed to pass the Quaffle to Urquhart before the Bludger hit him sending him spinning to the right of the field.

Ginny and Demelza flanked Urquhart and attempted to close in on him. Ginny had to draw back to the left when Pritchard sent a Bludger straight at her head. It missed, but Trevor Dormoll had now closed in on her left, attempting to divert her from squeezing Urquhart out of the goal with Demelza. He faked his broom towards hers, causing Ginny to pull up and away from Urquhart's left. Urquhart passed the Quaffle under her to Trevor who zoomed ahead.

"Urquhart passes to Dormoll. Sommers tries for another steal! He misses!" Sanja was still commentating. "Weasley is flying high but still after them. Potter and Harper have disappeared under the stands still chasing the Snitch."

Gryffindors were booing and Slytherins were cheering as Trevor Dormoll scored another goal for his house.

"Demelza Robins has the Quaffle. Pritchard tries to get her. He missed! No one can ever defeat Robins bunny-hop!" Gryffindors were now cheering for Demelza, that instantly turned into yelling as Barrett Pringle came up on her left, herding her towards the stand walls and she lost the Quaffle.

"Pringle runs into Robins and she loses the Quaffle. Wait! Weasley has it!"

Ginny was just under Demelza and before Pringle could take the Quaffle, she snatched it midair from his outstretched fingers. She could feel the strain on her broomstick as she pulled a sharp diagonal to the right to keep away from him. Straightening out, she flew quickly back towards Avaline and the Slytherin hoops.

"Weasley's on the breakaway! Dormoll and Pringle are right on top of her!"

Ginny vaguely heard Ritchie yell a warning. Too late to avoid it, the bludger Malcolm sent her way forcefully hit her broomtail and sent her on a tailspin spiral towards the stands. She lost the Quaffle as she threw herself forward on the broomstick, willing her broom to slow down before she hit headfirst into one of the wooden legs of the stadium.

She cursed the lost opportunity, but better to lose the Quaffle than lose her head. She stopped two inches from the stadium leg. She barely had time to shake off her near injury, before turning her broom around to try to gain back her lost ground. Demelza and Steven were both chasing down Pringle who had taken control of the Quaffle.

"Pringle passes to Urquhart. He throws! It's good! Score for Slytherin!" Houses were cheering and booing simultaneously. Harper and Harry flew out from beneath the stands, still on the tail of the Golden Snitch. "The Snitch is still in play but the question is for how long as both Seekers are right behind it!"

Ginny joined Jimmy Peakes who was aiming a Bludger at Urquhart. Malcolm managed to hit it back before it hit Urquhart, aiming it at Steven. Jimmy blocked the hit at Sommers and Sanja was heard saying, "Peakes and Baddock are locked in a Bludger match!" Ginny chanced a glance back. Jimmy was keeping Malcolm from aiming the Bludger at the Gryffindor Chasers and Malcolm was doing the same. She couldn't let herself get distracted watching them, no matter how entertaining it was, beating the Bludger back and forth between them. She converged on Urquhart with Steven ready to snatch the Quaffle back.

Ginny found herself crowded once more by Trevor. Deciding to give him a taste of his own medicine she veered to the right forcing him to pull up or crash.

"Harper has the Snitch!" She heard Sanja yell. A really loud cheer rang out on the Slytherin side. Ginny's head whipped around and there was the Slytherin Seeker holding the bright golden snitch in his hand.

Gryffindor was booing the Seeker along with a few Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws. Ginny felt a big surge of disappointment. The first game of the season and Gryffindor lost. She flew down to join her teammates to share in the defeat.

When she touched down in the middle of the pitch, Trevor Dormoll landed next to her. She turned, expecting to see that sneering smirk of triumph Malfoy used to wear whenever Slytherin managed to beat Gryffindor. Trevor however was smiling, obviously enjoying his victory, but he surprised her saying, "Good game Weasley. You're one hell of a Chaser."

Ginny cocked one red eybrow at him, one hand on her hip, the other on her broom handle as she asked, "For a girl right?" figuring him to mean that.

Trevor shook his head. "Nope. For a Chaser. And what a grand pursuit you were." He grinned and then sauntered over to join his teammates raising his broom high in victory.

Demelza's broom landed next to Ginny and she leaned over asking, "Was he gloating?" while watching the Slytherin team clap each other on the back.

Ginny was red in the face as she turned to look at her teammate. She didn't answer the question, but Demelza, spotting that her face was nearly as red as her hair demanded, "Ginny Weasley what did that boy say to you?"

Ginny shook her head. She walked away, her mind not on the defeat as much as it was on wanting to know more about that Slytherin Trevor Dormoll.

**-HP-**

**Authors note: Hope you enjoyed the Quidditch scene. Bloody hard to write. I was rewatching the 1st HP movie for inspiration while writing. I just love Professor McGonogall aka Maggie Smith. When she speaks to Ron & Harry about transfiguring them into a watch and a map - man do I just laugh! Thank you again for all the lovely reviews! I would love more so if you read this and enjoyed it - please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Slytherin House was in a state of pure ectasy. The cheers that erupted as the Quidditch team came into the common room was deafening. Everyone was talking about the victory over Gryffindor and winning the first game of the season. Professor Slughorn had bought a chestload full of butterbeers and everyone was passing them around, congratulating the players, and celebrating very loudly as in the case of JJ Harper who had been crowded by fans and was boasting proudly over how he beat Potter out for the Snitch.

Astoria Greengrass was one of the quietest Slytherins in the room and for those who knew her, that was incredibly rare. She had a butterbeer in hand while sitting on the green couch of the common room. She could vaguely recall someone pressing the cold drink into her palm, but her mind was not on the celebration going on around her. Her free hand reached up into her dark curls, one finger twirling on a curl absently as she stared off into space. So deep in thought she was, Astoria jumped in her seat when her friend Patricia plopped down next to her. Her surprise did not go unnoticed.

"What has got you so jumpy lately?" Patricia asked her with a laugh, bumping her shoulder with her own, "Astoria, for the past week I swear it seems like you've been skulking around here, ready to jump out of your own skin!" The auburn haired Patricia reached out to touch Astoria's arm saying, "It's a happy day today! Why aren't you smiling?"

Astoria raised the butterbeer to her lips taking a long drink before pulling the bottle away and swiping her lips with the back of her hand. She had debated for the last week over whether or not to tell someone about what she had seen in the common room that night. Common sense told her that what she had seen must have been a dream. She _had_ been sleepy after all, staying awake so late for the Charms test. She tried to reason with herself that she was just ..nutters that moment. It hadnt' happened. She was just dreaming.

But the fear she could taste in the back of her throat every time she had seen Trevor Dormoll since that night, had been excrutiatingly real. There were times when he would turn and look at her in the Great Hall at the Slytherin table, his blue eyes piercing into her dark brown eyes and she would freeze like a terrified rabbit caught in a fox's path. Then he would smile, flashing those white teeth that sent every girl at the table into a heart-breaking meltdown except for Astoria. That baring of his teeth was like a wolf with its prey in a corner and she had nowhere to go or to run to get away from him.

"Astoria?" Patricia's voice turned to concern the longer she didn't speak. Astoria looked at Patricia, her dark eyes shadowed with worry. _She might believe me._ They had known each other since first year. Leaning forward, she planned to whisper it into Patricia's ear.

What happened at that exact moment, she could never be sure, but instead of whispering, Astoria gagged and threw up on Patricia's shoulder. Just as she opened her mouth she felt her throat suddenly tighten, a queasy feeling in her stomach and then something was forced up out of her throat and mouth right onto her friend's arm. That something was not the usual mixture of bile and food that that people regurgitate, but a slimy, pinkish-brown earthworm.

Patricia shrieked the moment Astoria threw up. She bounded out of her seat, screeching bloody murder even as Astoria heaved up another earthworm, followed by another. At that point the entire House had paused in its celebration to find the source of the scream, all eyes turned towards Astoria. As the dark haired Slytherin hurled up another worm, followed by two more, other girls began to scream, streaking for the sides of the room. The House Prefect, looking rather disgusted but concerned, rushed forward with two others to try to help Astoria.

Astoria's butterbeer had slipped from her fingers, rolling under the couch leaving a golden trail of foam on the floor that was followed by wriggly and writhing earth worms. She was gagging, hunched over, her hands lifted to her mouth, attempting to stop herself from throwing up another worm.

As concerned Slytherins began to crowd around her, the Prefect dropping to his knees grabbing her shoulders, Astoria happened to glance up, her dark brown eyes locking onto the face of Trevor Dormoll. While everyone else was either running in fear or trying to help her, the sadistic boy had the widest smile on his face, a faint sneer of pleasure curling on his lip at her predicament. Astoria blanched, hunched over, her throat spasming and then she hocked up another worm.

"We have to get her to Madame Pomfrey!"

When Astoria lifted her head again from spitting out the earth worm, she glanced back at the spot where she had seen Trevor but it was empty. He was gone.

**-HP-**

The dark shadow massed slipped away from the Slytherin common room sliding up the staircase to the boys dormitories.

He could sense the girls; the blond, the brunette, the redhead. They were gathering together and he was going to benefit from their joining. From them, he drew his life, his strength, his power; the more they bonded, the more powerful he would become.

All he had to do tonight was watch, wait and refuel his magic through theirs.

**-HP-**

"Oh come on Ginny, you promised and so did I," Hermoine was dragging the reluctant redhead to the designated meeting place with Luna on Saturday, late afternoon.

Ginny gave Hermoine the puppy dog '_You're forcing me to do this'_ eyes even as she stumbled along, dragging her feet. "Yeah but I really thought we'd win and so we'd have to reschedule with Luna because of celebrating." She was down in the dumps about their loss. Without Trevor there to distract her with his flirtatious teasing, the moping over Gryffindor's defeat came alot easier.

Hermoine poked Ginny saying, "You know you wouldn't have done that and neither would I." The two girls reached their destination, the hall on the seventh floor next to a blank stretch of wall across from a large tapestry.

"Want me to think it or you?" Ginny asked with a grin. Hermoine rolled her eyes and said, "You do it."

Ginny walked back and forth three times in front of the wall. _I need to get to the place where Luna Lovegood relaxes._

After her third pass a door appeared in the wall. Ginny hesitated at opening the door, half wondering what kind of jungle they'd find behind the wall. As much as she loved Luna, admiring her bravery and talent, the Ravenclaw girl had some very strange ideas at times and this could well be one of them.

Hermoine reached for the knob and opened it when Ginny hesitated. Neither girl was prepared for what was inside.

The Room of Requirements had been many things - a practice room for Dumbldore's Army, a room to hide things that were not meant to be found, and a safe haven and dormitory for Hogwarts students escaping the wrath of the Carrows.

What it had never been but appeared to be now, was something out of a one-room artist's loft in Hoxton or Camden.

When Ginny shut the door behind them, it vanished becoming part of the brick wall that surrounded them on all sides. Slightly more spacious than the lofts in Hoxton, the Room of Requirements had outdone itself in decorating from Luna's imagination. The centerpiece of the room was a round fireplace, a warm crackling and popping fire, already lit; that was set down in a shallow bowl with a vent overhead drawing the smoke up through a floo. The floo disappeared into the ceiling, going who knows where. A circular shelf about a foot wide kept the fire from leaping out onto the floor.

A giant couch of dark blue suede separated the fireplace from a third of the room. Behind the fireplace was a silk screen, ribbed with a silver tint and blue roses handpainted from the left corner trailing downward. Gathered around the other side of the fireplace on the far wall were large silver pillows big enough to relax on with sheer curtains draped down around each pillow. In between the two pillows were two wall length bookcases with several shelves filled with books. Cream shag carpeting had been cut in a circle around the fireplace. Artists canvases gathered along the closest wall, some blank and waiting for paint, the others ready to be hung up on the brick.

"Luna?" Ginny wasn't sure they were in the right place. Had they given the wrong instructions to the room?

Luna's head popped out from behind the hand painted screen. "You found it!" She sounded very pleased. "Well don't just stand there. Come on in, this room belongs to all of us," the blond stepped from behind the silk screen, a delicate paintbrush in her hand. She had a rag in the other hand, using it to dry the tip of the brush. Luna was dressed in a red and white stripe shirt, pink coveralls that were a size too large and long for her small frame, and a purple paisley print scarf kept her long blond hair off her face. She was barefoot, but that was not unusual.

"How in the name of Gryffindor did you make this place?" Hermoine was the first to move forward, immediately gravitating to the wall of books. Her brown eyes began scanning the titles, cataloging the bookcase.

"I wanted someplace to paint where I couldn't be bothered by others," Luna explained. "Ginny come on in. I've actually got something that you need here." She stuck her paintbrush into the top pocket of her coveralls.

Luna started to reach for Ginny's hand and then said, "Oh wait a moment, I almost forgot." She turned to the wall they had just come through. Pulling her wand from behind her left ear, a favorite carrying place, she flicked it at the door saying, "_Colloportus_. Room, do not let anything in here that is not Luna Lovegood, Hermoine Grainger or Ginny Weasley until we leave this room together tonight the three of us." After having given the required entry/exit demands, Luna turned to Ginny, tucking her wand back behind her ear, very satisfied saying, "Neville was correct. You have to be very specific on your commands or else."

"This place looks amazing," Ginny finally spoke up. She had expected to wind up who knows where possibly searching for a Nargle with Luna as a 'relaxation' method. This was completely unexpected.

And even more unpredicted was the next surprise, as Luna revealed, "Oh it gets better." She grabbed Ginny's hand dragging her over to the third of the room that hidden by the silk screen. "This part is for you." Behind the screen was a deep pool tub built down into the tile. The tub was filled with bubbles and from beneath the steam she could see the top of the water bubbling from jet streams. "It's supposed to help you relax your muscles after the Quidditch match this morning." Luna's silver eyes were filled with compassion for the loss. "This should make you feel much better in no time a'tall."

Ginny looked down at her brown jeans with the cutout patches and her cream colored shirt. "Luna that's really thoughtful, but I don't think I can get wet."

"Of course you can. That's why the screen is here," Luna patted the silk screen. "And this too." She pulled out a scrap of black and white striped cloth from her pocket. "_Engorgio_." The cloth grew until it became a full size swimsuit, the likes of which Ginny had to cover her mouth to prevent a giggle. The swimsuit was something her Great Aunt Muriel would have worn in her youth circa 1920's. That thing had Luna's signature style stamp all over it.

She couldn't very well refuse, for fear of hurting Luna's feelings. "Thank you," Ginny held her hand out and Luna said, "Really Ginny, relax. Nobody will get in here and this will help you." She disappeared behind the side of the screen where the couch was.

"_The Dragon Dictionary: Claws to Scales," _Hermoine was reading the titles on the books, "_95 Summer Potion Spells."_ She had some of them off the shelf, thumbing through the pages.

Luna had walked over to a blank canvas picking it up and place it onto an easel behind the couch. "Oh! I forgot!" That seemed to be her current phrase of the night. She pulled her wand from her ear and flicked it, "_Accio Basket!"_

Ginny ducked as a basket to the left of where she was changing went over her head and over the screen. She buttoned the last button on the old fashioned swimsuit after changing. Stepping back behind the screen to show Hermoine she couldn't resist saying, "Check it out Hermoine!"

Hermoine's brows drew together as she looked at Ginny wearing the black and white monstrosity. It covered Ginny from neck to her knees with short capped sleeves and bermuda length trunks.

"You look like your Auntie Muriel," the muggle born Gryffindor pressed her lips together to keep from laughing, "Thank goodness George and Ron aren't here to see this. They'd never shut up about it." Ginny and Hermoine both broke into laughter as Luna said serenely, "Ginny you look very lovely," from where she was setting out food and drinks around the fireplace.

She laid out water, butterbeers and several covered dishes. Upon uncovering them, Luna was revealing snacks that Hermoine recognized from eating at Mediterranean restaurants in the Muggle world with her parents. Hummus, Olives, pocket bread, rice spiced with cinnamon and nutmeg were some of the offerings.

Ginny went to soak in the bubbles as Luna had suggested. Her body was aching terribly from the strain of the game and as the warmth of the jets under the water sprayed on her muscles, she could feel herself really begin to relax. Her leg had been throbbing since she had kicked that bludger in the game.

As she lay back, she closed her eyes with a heavy sigh of relief. She felt bad that she had considered missing out on this, thank goodness Hermoine had dragged her along. Luna, for all her eccentricities and weirdness, could be surprisingly thoughtful at times.

Luna let Ginny alone in the tub. She had asked the room provide it, knowing Ginny would be very sore after that kick she had witness at the game. As she squirted paint onto her palet, black, blue, green and red, she glanced over to check out how Hermoine was responding to the room.

Hermoine was already a chapter deep in a book written in Ancient Runes, _The Battle of the Giants_, one of Xenophilius's favorites at home. She was perched on the couch, her knees bent up to support the heavy tome of the book. Five other books lay on the floor next to the couch, ready to be perused next. She had also cracked open a butterbeer. "Hermoine will you save me the cork on that please?" Luna asked. Hermoine nodded, her eyes not leaving the pages as she picked up the butterbeer cork to show she had already placed it on the couch arm for Luna.

"Thanks." Luna lifted her brush, turning her head to focus on what she wanted to paint. The blank canvas lay before her and with a tiny humming tune she began to paint.

-HP-

**Author's Note: More on Girl's Night In next chapter. As always reviews are most welcome!**


	12. Chapter 12

Ginny had soaked for nearly a good hour and after getting out of the tub she used her wand to dry herself off and changed back into her regular clothes. Luna was still painting so the youngest Weasley decided to challenge Hermoine to a game of wizard's chess. The Room of Requirements was polite enough to provide a game set as soon as Ginny thought of it.

While Luna painted, Hermoine and Ginny played the game. Every once in a while the blond Ravenclaw would peek from behind the canvas to offer advice on their moves, sometimes in Ginny's favor, other times in Hermoine's favor. After a little while, Luna set her palet down, dropping her paintbrush into a glass of paint-dirtied water and joined the Gryffindor girls by the fireplace.

The game was abandoned as they began to talk, first gossiping about their favorite classes and their least favorite and favorite classes each teacher had taught so far. Then the talk turned to gossiping about the other students, who was snogging who, who was mad at whom and Luna learned that Peter Connelly had lost his pants during the seventh year transfiguration class when learning full body transformations.

"Oh you should have seen Lauren's face when Peter transformed back his pants missing," Ginny was clutching her side laughing, "They're dating you know and now every girl in school has seen his underwear including her!"

"Please Ginny!" Hermoine put a hand over her brown eyes rubbing them, "I shall never be able to burn my eyeballs of that image!"

Luna was laughing hysterically having known Lauren and Peter the previous year. Lauren was noted for being particularly jealous of any girls near her boyfriend. Luna had once accidentally brushed against him in the hall and it had earned her an earful on the wrongdoings of stealing boyfriends from Lauren along with a veiled threat. Her laughter was infectious and soon Hermoine was laughing too along with Ginny and Luna.

When their laughter died down, they split up the snacks and drinks, quietly chatting while they ate.

Luna looked at Ginny and Hermoine. Now was the best time to broach the subject she decided. Picking up her drink she asked, "Have either of you.." she paused searching for the right words for her question, "had any luck with that spell we did on the train?" She took a drink of butterbeer.

Ginny paused in putting an olive in her mouth. She peered at Luna asking, "Spell?" It had apparently slipped her mind exactly what Luna was referrring to.

"Yes," Luna looked between Ginny and Hermoine, "The spell to summon we did to summon the perfect man for us." Her cheeks started to pinken. "Has it worked for either of you?"

"Oh Luna, that was just a load of rubbish," Hermoine was the first to speak, "I told you so then and I still think so now."

Ginny looked between Hermoine and Luna before saying, "I think Hermoine is right Luna. That spell was never going to work-" her voice dropped as something hovered on the edge of her mind, whispering her own list back at her. Could it be?

"Oh," Luna's voice was disappointed as both girls denied the spell working. Her fingers curled inward as she touched them to her lips debating whether or not to tell them. "Well I think it worked for me," she said quietly.

"What?" Both girls looked at her now and Luna's cheeks pinked even further as she said, "Well, I met this boy."

Ginny leaned forward, her brown eyes shining as she asked, "Who?"

Luna shook her head, not revealing his name. She still wasn't positive he was the one yet since he hadn't fulfilled all the requirements on her list. "I'm not really positive, but he does meet two of the things on my list."

Hermoine, ever skeptical, said, "Luna. Are you sure?" She glanced at Ginny and then said, "You do know that spell was just nonsense right? You can't _really_ summon a true love that way. Has someone used a love potion on you?"

"No, I don't believe so." Luna reached up and got her wand from behind her ear. She had suspected Hermoine wouldn't believe her but she had hoped Ginny might believe her. Twirling her wand, she decided she would get more proof before talking about this again. If Trevor quoted poetry, she would know he was the one.

After a quiet moment between the three, Ginny asked Hermoine, "Since we're talking about boys we like, when are you going to start speaking to Ron like normal? You know he's moping about you right? Won't shut up about it. He got in trouble with Madame Pince in the library the other day."

"Yes I know. When Ron Weasley is ready to apologize I'll forgive him but it has to come out of his mouth," Hermoine crossed her arms and said, "And you can tell him that if he's asked you to speak for him."

"He didn't," Ginny looked at Hermoine and said, "I've stayed out of it because he's my brother and you're my friend but you both have been miserable without each other. If you'd talk to him instead of rushing off between each class-"

"Like you said, best to stay out of it," Hermoine stopped the conversation in its track.

Ginny shot Hermoine a hurt look, not fooled by Hermoine's dodging of the subject. She would get on her about it later. She stood up to stretchher legs, noting that her bruised leg was feeling immensely better still. In a change of subject she asked, "What have you been painting Luna?" walking over to the easel Luna had left in the corner.

"Just a present for Christmas," Luna watched Ginny approach the easel. "Actually I need your help and Hermoine's help with it." 

Ginny walked around to look at the canvas. Her mouth dropped open. Harry had told her this past summer, about going to the Lovegood house when they were searching for Horocruxes. He had told her about the ceiling in Luna's room on the top floor. _"You wouldn't have believed it Ginny. It looked like the painting was ready to come to life. Your face, mine, Ron, Hermoine and Neville. She's really fantastic. I wish it hadn't been destroyed when the Erumpet horn blew the house to bits so you could see it."_

He had not been overestimating Luna's ability. The canvas Ginny was looking at, was a portrait of a man she hadn't seen since her fourth year at Hogwarts. Sirius Black's face stared at her from the canvas, looking far better in the portrait than he had the year of his death. Luna had painted him with a slightly fuller face and a healthy radiance to the apples of his cheeks. He was smiling, the crinkles in the corner of his dark grey eyes giving hints to his age. His moustache and beard were clean and neat, his dark hair full and thick. He looked very similar to a picture Ginny had once seen, taken of the members of the Order of the Phoenix.

"Luna this is amazing." Ginny looked over at the blond. "What do you need my help for?" Hermoine got up off the couch, coming over to look at what Ginny was seeing. "Oh my!" She too was gawking at the painting. Harry had been the only one to see Luna's portraits before this.

Luna got up from the silver chair she had perched on, going over to stand behind the easel, "Well this is Harry's Christmas present," she explained, "Or it will be once it's enchanted." She looked between the two Gryffindor girls saying, "I didn't get the chance to meet his Godfather before he died. I was hoping you two could help me enchant this portrait with his personality."

"Seriously?" Hermoine's eyes lit up like she was having her Christmas. Enchanted portraits were not easy to create and had to be done properly or destroyed She herself had never attempted it, but the thought of doing it excited her. "Luna that's a bit difficult magic. Do you have the spell?" 

Luna nodded. She didn't use her wand because the spell could not be cast until she had all the qualities of Sirius Black set in the spell but she did say, "The spell is _Imago Revivisceret_." She peered around the easel from the back asking, "Is it a good likeness then?"

"A very good likeness," Hermoine nodded having known Sirius the longest of the three of them. "This is Harry's christmas gift?" She glanced at Ginny, wondering if Ginny was thinking the same thing she was. From the look that Ginny was giving the portrait, she gathered that the on-off again relationship with Harry was feeling some jealousy about to come about. The portrait was something a girlfriend might give the guy she was dating. Scratch that. It was like a gift a wife would give a husband.

Luna fiddled with her butterbeer cork necklace, nodding her head. Ginny, who was feeling quite peeved thinking Luna might have a crush on her Harry, _HER Harry_, had opened her mouth to ask her point blank about their relationship, when Luna said, "I thought if you two help me with it, Ron as well, and your family Ginny since they also knew Sirius, that it could come from all of us. It'd be something to cheer him up since he's been so melancholy lately."

Ginny's mouth snapped shut. _Ginny Weasley you are a foolish green eyed monster._ She could practically hear her mother's voice scolding her for even thinking that Luna had designs on Harry. Luna had never spoken of Harry as more than a friend. Actually, Luna had never spoken of any boy as more than a friend the more Ginny thought about it.

"Of course we'll help you," Ginny looked at Hermoine who nodded and back at Luna who was smiling. "This is a wonderful idea Luna." Luna's fingers dropped her necklace, resettling it around her neck. "I'm so glad you agreed!"

After sitting back down around the fireplace Hermoine asked Luna, "Are you going to Hogsmeade in two weeks with us?" At Luna's nod she said, "Good. Neville's coming as well as Harry and Ron. We're going to meet at Hogs Head around ten o'clock."

"Neville's coming?" Luna's eyes lit up, her face brightening considerably. "That's good to hear." In the past weeks in Herbology, no matter how many times she tried to initiate a conversation that wasn't related to plants, Neville had always changed the subject back to the class matter. Perhaps in Hogsmeade she would finally be able to talk to him as friends again. She stared into the fire imagining how the weekend would go.

Ginny peered at Luna from across the fireplace. She had noticed that change in demeanor. _Does Luna like Neville?_ She had never before considered the possibility. Luna had never spoken differently of the clumsy, shy boy other than as a friend before. But if Luna liked Neville, who was the boy she had claimed to meet? It was a mystery to solve, but Ginny was certainly relieved that Harry was not the one Luna liked. It was stupid of her to cling on to the hope that Harry would change his mind, but Ginny was a stubborn Weasley and as she stared into the fire, she was imagining Harry confessing he missed her and made a huge mistake. She'd have to find some alone time with Harry this weekend so that if that opportunity arose, he could take it.

Hermoine stared into the fireplace lost in thought over how to deal with Ron. Ron Weasley had been the object of her affection for so many years, it was hard to imagine her life without him. _Maybe I should give him a break._ The trip to Hogsmeade was in two weeks. She determined in her head that she would try to find some alone time with him so that he could properly apologize. Maybe this was the chance for their relationship to be on again.

As if in one thought, the redhead, the brunette and the blond thought _I'll talk to him in two weeks._

_**-HP-**_

Their focus reached him and he felt a surge in his power. Two weeks. The collective thought reached his consciousness. In two weeks the older students in Hogwarts would have a weekend in Hogsmeade. He could sense they would gather again in two weeks. He would be there to draw on their magic, building his own.

In the meantime he was going to have to deal with a fly in his soup. The little Slytherin girl thought she was going to talk? He couldn't allow that to happen of course. He had only stopped her temporarily from spreading questions amongst the Slytherin housemates. He may have scared her into a bit more time for himself, but he'd have to put a permanent stop to her and soon.

Astoria Greengrass's days were numbered as far as he was concerned. And he knew the perfect way to shut her up forever.


	13. Chapter 13

Luna slept in late the third weekend in October, but she woke up feeling cheery and a sense of anticipation lingered in her for the day ahead in Hogsmeade. It was a feeling she had felt many times in her fourth year when the days of the D.A. meetings came around. She had so few friends then, that the meetings had been like having friends and she had grown closer to Ginny through the D.A.

She missed Ginny terribly in her classes this year. Even though they met to study together sometimes in the library, their classes weren't the same subject matter; not allowing them to commiserate together on their schooling. It was lonely for Luna, a feeling that had grown in the past two weeks since she had gotten together with Ginny and Hermoine in the Room of Requirements. It was wonderful hanging out with the two girls, but Luna could tell that Hermoine and Ginny were growing closer being in the same house as well as the same year now. She suspected she was feeling some pangs of jealousy for Hermoine, but decided to stuff them aside. They were not a nice emotion and encouraged Wrackspurts to breed.

Besides, she reasoned, it wasn't as if she was totally alone. Trevor had apologized for not walking her to class that one time and he had been vigilant by her side to Potions class ever since. He was becoming a good friend, and now that Luna suspected she had cast the spell to find him, she was starting to notice him as the other girls were noticing him. He was certainly handsome, incredibly kind and she looked forward to the few minutes they spent between Care of Magical Creatures and Potions.

The wrackspurts had caught her full force this morning, distracting her from getting ready so she waved at them until she was certain they were away. Opening the blue curtains around her bed she was brought up short by the chill in the air. Winter was just around the corner so she needed to dress appropriately for the day. She dug into her clothing trunk for a baby pink turtleneck and maroon corduroy pants. While foraging for her clothes she discovered the soft, azure blue yarn shawl that her grandmother had knitted for her and she decided to wear it around her shoulders to keep warm. She grabbed her navy corduroy newsboy cap that her father had bought for her, plonking it down on her blond curls. She had just enough time to get a bit of breakfast and then she was to meet everyone down in Hogsmeade.

Luna skipped into the Great Hall, stopping at the Ravenclaw table to grab a sausage wrapped in a scone. She was wrapping it up in a handkerchief to tuck it in her pocket when she sensed, rather than saw someone looking at her. It was not abnormal for Luna to feel stares at her, it had been too commonplace since her first year, but this late in the morning there were not many people still left in the Great Hall on a Hogsmeade day. First and second years were usually playing somewhere out on the grounds and the older students were either in Hogsmeade or making their way there. Luna glanced around to find the source of her discomfort and found herself meeting a pair of dark brown eyes from a girl sitting at the Slytherin table.

Luna recognized her from her classes. She was a sixth year in Slytherin, one year younger than Luna originally. It took Luna a moment to remember her name, Hilton? Hampton? Marriot? It was associated with a Muggle hotel chain of some kind. _Astoria. _Her silver eyes flickered in recognition as she remembered the girl's name was Astoria. She had heard some Slytherin students talking about Astoria recently, the things they had been saying weren't kind. There was a rumor floating about that someone had cursed her into throwing up slugs. Another rumor claimed that she had been caught barfing projectile snakes and had to be taken to the Hospital Wing. Luna had seen Astoria looking better that was certain. Astoria's eyes had dark rings around them, her skin an unhealthy pallor of bluish-white as if she were turning into a vampire.

Luna's curiosity was now in a tither about why the girl was looking at her. She did the usual checkover, looking down at the table, but really lowering her head to make sure she hadn't gotten any crumbs on her shirt. Seeing none, she reached up patting her head to make sure her hat was on straight. Once she had checked her visual, she could find nothing else wrong, so Luna assumed the girl must be staring for the same reason most people stared at her. _There goes Looney Lovegood_.

Luna turned her head away, ignoring the girl's staring and tucked the food she had in her handkerchief, into her pants pocket. Today she wasn't going to concern herself with the staring, the mockery or the teasing. Today, she was going to have fun with her friends.

**-HP-**

Astoria watched Luna Lovegood leave the Great Hall. She had seen Trevor walking the girl to Potions class every day. They had seemed very close each time, and at one time Astoria had been terribly jealous of the blond Ravenclaw for getting close to Slytherin's most popular seventh year.

That jealous was no more. Astoria was very afraid of Trevor and even more afraid for Luna who clearly had no idea that she was being escorted daily by something so utterly evil. Astoria knew he had been the one to cause her to throw up earth worms. She had spent two days with Madame Pomfrey, unable to keep anything down. It had taken several counter-curses and jinxes and nothing stopped the vomiting. It wasn't until after Trevor stopped by to speak to Madame Pomfrey about her condition, a visit that had terrified her upon the sight of him, forcing up four earthworms at once in her state; that her throat convulsions had stopped. Madame Pomfrey still had not figured out what was wrong with her but Astoria knew. _She knew_.

In the week that she had been recovering, she watched Trevor Dormoll carefully. He was dastardly clever and charming, keeping everyone at hands length most of the time. It was only with three girls that she had seen him behave differently; Luna Lovegood, Hermoine Grainger, and Ginny Weasley. He was seen escorting Luna every week to Potions and rumor had it that Hermoine and Trevor were constantly studying together in the library. She had watched him openly flirt with Ginny Weasley on the Quidditch pitch when the teams changed the field for practice purposes. She was watching _him_ all the time, his personal stalker, and he was her own hellish nightmare.

She was going to have to warn the three girls. Trevor was dangerous and they needed to know that.

Astoria slipped out of her seat minutes after Luna left, leaving the Great Hall to follow the blond into Hogsmeade.

**-HP-**

There was a chilly wind blowing that was quick to put a pink to Luna's cheeks as she walked down the path to Hogsmeade. The sky was cloudy, the sun peeking in and out as the clouds moved rapidly overhead, casting shadows along the pathway. Halfway to the village, Luna paused in the path, stuck her arms out and began spinning; twirling as she moved forward, her head thrown back looking up into the sky.

This was perhaps one of those times when the other students would say those dreaded words _Looney's at it again._ Luna was enjoying the feel of the sun on her face and the way the cold wind was ruffling her hair at the nape of her neck. It felt like she could dance and float on the breeze, so her reaction was automatic, to lift her arms and spin. There was no conscious thought of how strange she looked twirling her way down the path in circles. She was only aware of the tickling, dizzy tingle caused by her spinning and how it made her want to laugh, so she did. She laughed as she spun, enjoying the sensation.

**-HP-**

Astoria had been trailing Luna and she gawked at the sight of the older girl suddenly putting her arms out and twirling forward as she walked. Then Luna began to laugh...at nothing at all. Astoria had heard stories but this only confirmed it.

_She's crazy! What a lunatic!_

The dark haired Slytherin ducked behind a tree, keeping a careful tail on the weird Ravenclaw as she made her way to Hogsmeade, spinning in a dizzy fashion.

-**HP-**

Luna stopped spinning once she got to the end of the path. She grinned as the world attempted to realign itself on her, the dizzying sensation passing after a few moments. She was going to put spinning down as one of her favorite things to do. With her head lifted towards the skyline, the tree tops with their leaves turning gold, red, bronze and brown had turned into a whirl of color that would look amazing on a canvas if she captured it right.

Burning that image into her brain, she headed towards the Hogs Head to keep the appointment to meet her friends. Harry, Ron and Hermoine were already waiting in front of Hogs Head when Luna joined them.

"Good morning Harry, Ronald, Hermoine," she said in her uniquely soft voice.

"Luna," Harry nodded to her before looking past her down the lane. She stared at him a moment longer than necessary before saying, "Harry do be careful of the Wrackspurts. They're all over you." Harry looked back at her his thick, dark brows drawing together as he considered her words.

"There's Ginny," Hermoine lifted a hand to wave Ron's sister their way. "Oh and Neville is with her too." Luna turned to see the two of them sauntering up the lane from past the Three Broomsticks.

Greetings passed between the six of them. Hermoine look pleased that they were all together. "Where do we want to go first?" 

"Zonko's."

"Honeydukes."

"Spintwitches"  
>"Tomes and Scrolls."<p>

Neville, Hermoine, Ron and Ginny all answered at once leaving Luna and Harry looking vaguely amused.

"I need to get a new shin guard for Quidditch," Ginny explained. She had found a crack in her old one.

"Let's leave Honeydukes for later," Harry suggested. "That's the first place all the third years go their first time in Hogsmeade." 

"And the Shrieking Shack," Ron said, grinning at Hermoine. "Everyone goes there to see if it's really haunted."

"It is haunted. By a vampire clan," Luna nodded towards Ron agreeing with him. "That's why you never see anything during the daytime. But if you go at night you can see them flying over the house showing their fangs."

"I need to pick up a book from Tomes and Scrolls that I ordered," Neville said. "Shall we go get Ginny's shin guard first and then head over to the bookstore?"

Everyone nodded their head. Ron and Harry made their way to the back wall at Spinwitches checking out the latest broom models. Neville, Hermoine and Luna hung out near the front of the store discussing books they'd be looking for.

Ginny headed into the protective gear aisle. She was comparing two different models of shin guards when she heard a familiar flirting voice say, "I seem to be chasing you everywhere Weasley."

She looked over to see Trevor Dormoll smiling at her from the next row over. He walked around a Lurchball display joining her by the shin guards. She felt that all too familiar blush creeping up on her cheeks. Deciding to turn the tables back on Trevor she managed to scoff, "Stalking it seems like actually." Hah. She told him. 

Whereas a normal person might find themselves embarrassed at such an accusation, the Slytherin Chaser only grinned and said, "Stalk? That sounds like I'm hunting you." He leaned forward into her, his face nearly brushing hers as he asked, "Would you let me catch you Weasley?"

Ginny's breath caught in her throat and her heart was beating triple time at his meaning. She shouldn't be having this reaction, but he was so close to her. All the secret fantasies and daydreams she had let herself have about him, were suddenly coming to life. He was so gorgeous, a decent quidditch player and-

And a bloody fantastic kisser.

Trevor had taken her silence as an affirmation and before Ginny knew it, his lips were on hers. His hands reached out to take hold of her shoulders, his head dipping slightly to the side as he brushed his lips across hers. That first kiss was gentle and sweet, but it was followed by a deeper kiss. And _bloody hell _she not only allowed it, she was enjoying it too!

**Authors Note: More Hogsmeade fun and adventure in the next few chapters. Thank you for all the reviews and adds! More reviews make me want to write more!**


	14. Chapter 14

When the Potter gang left Spinwitches, they headed over to Tomes & Scrolls for Neville and Hermoine. Luna noticed that Ginny looked very distracted after she had made her purchase and was walking a bit behind everyone else. While the others walked ahead, Luna lingered behind on the path between the bookstore and the sporting good store, allowing Ginny the chance to catch up. "Ginny?" she waved her hand to get rid of the wrackspurt in front of her friend's face. "You okay?" There was a hint of red creeping up on Ginny's cheeks. Luna hadn't seen her look that way since third year when they would catch glimpses of Harry in the corridors of Hogwarts.

Ginny's mind was on that kiss Trevor had given her in the store. It had lasted for nearly one minute, perhaps even less since she had lost track of the time. And then, it was broken off when a clerk walked by the aisle clearing his throat. She had jumped back from him, like she had been struck by lightning. Trevor had simply smiled at Ginny before walking away without saying another word. She would have sworn she had been hit by a _Confundus_ charm, judging by her reaction. After the kiss, she barely remembered which shin guard she had purchased or even how she got to the register. Luna's question interrupted her thoughts which were replaying the kiss over and over in head. She glanced down at the bag in her hand, assuring herself that she had chosen a shin guard. How silly would it have been to forget her purchase?

"Are you suffering buyer's remorse?" Luna glanced down at her bag, mistaking Ginny's silence.

Ginny laughed, shaking her head. "No Luna, just thinking." She didn't want to share what happened in Spinwitches just yet. Now that she was paying attention to her surroundings she could see Harry had stopped and was waiting at Tomes and Scrolls with the door held open for the two girls. "Harry's waiting for us."

"Thank you Harry," Luna said as the girls walked past him. The interior of the bookstore was cozy and bright. Books were stacked ceiling high along each wall, as well as several rows of shelves through the store creating rows. Luna went over to the fictional section to check out the latest book by Glenda Gulch, one of her favorite authors. She had picked up a book with a picture of a teenage girl riding a golden colored dragon when she heard a voice behind her ask, "Glenda Gulch? Never heard of her. What does she write?"

Luna turned, beaming as she greeted, "Hello Trevor." She held out to him the copy of the book she had picked up saying, "She writes fiction about a young girl who rescues a dragon egg from being destroyed by her father. He tells her the egg is too small and therefore a dud. She feels differently so he gives her the egg. The egg hatches and the dragon that comes out, Prydera, is really unique because she can talk to Millie mentally, through their minds." Luna tapped her forehead to show how it was done. "They have all kinds of adventures together in each book. This is actually the eighth book in the series," she tapped the edge of the book Trevor held. "So Millie is now a teenager. If you want to read them, you'll have to start with this one," she told him picking up the first book and handing it to him.

"Actually I don't read alot of fantasy," Trevor said setting the books down. "I'm more of a Renaissance man." Luna went to pick up the eighth book, intending to get it for herself but Trevor reached out to take her hand before she could get ahold of it. He reached out, taking her chin in hand so that her silver eyes connected with his intense electric blue eyes. He spoke softly.

"She walks in beauty, like the night

Of cloudless climes and starry skies,

And all that's best of dark and bright

Meets in her aspect and her eyes;

Thus mellow'd to that tender light

Which Heaven to gaudy day denies.

One shade the more, one ray the less,

Had half impair'd the nameless grace

Which waves in every raven tress

Or softly lightens o'er her face,

Where thoughts serenely sweet express

How pure, how dear their dwelling-place.

And on that cheek and o'er that brow

So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,

The smiles that win, the tints that glow,

But tell of days in goodness spent,

A mind at peace with all below,

A heart whose love is innocent_" ***_

***(_Beauty like the night by Lord Byron)_

Luna felt her breath hitch in her throat as Trevor's soft, warm voice washed over her quoting the poem. She was familiar with only part of the poem by Lord Byron, but hearing it in its entirety with Trevor holding her hand the way he was, she felt like she was standing on the edge of a cliff, ready to leap at any moment. Her heart was not only experiencing that familiar tug she had become accustomed to in his presence, but it was also beating out a triple time rhyme with each syllable he uttered.

Trevor looked at her, lifting her hand and brushing his lips across her knuckles, causing a curious sensation to run from her hand all the way up to her face where her cheeks began to blush. She was going to look like Ginny Weasley at any moment, Luna was positive of it.

_Is this love?_ She had never experienced this reaction to any boy before. It must be love. Her head decided on that fact even as Trevor used the hand that held hers, to tug her closer, pulling her into his arms. He lowered his face towards hers.

**-HP-**

Neville purchased his book _Wilderness in the Wetlands; _a book he couldn't wait to show Luna. It was not only about plant life in the marshes but also the animals that cohabitated there, which he knew she'd appreciate.

He turned away from the clerk at the register and looked around the bookstore. He spotted Hermoine on a ladder at the far wall. Ron was standing underneath her holding the ladder as she reached for a book near the ceiling. He didn't see Harry, Ginny or Luna so he began to walk between the rows to spot any of the three of them.

He spied Luna's navy cap from behind a display of Glenda Gulch's books in the fiction section. He called out, "Luna look at this-" reaching into his bag for his book.

He rounded the display and was brought to his knees literally. Luna was being pulled into the arms of another boy, a much taller, dark haired boy and the boy had started to lower his head to hers in what promised to be a deep embrace. He was so startled by the sight, he dropped his book and Neville went tripping over it, falling sideways into the display of Glenda Gulch's books.

**-HP-**

At the last moment, just before Trevor was about to kiss her, Luna heard someone call her name. Trevor's face snapped back before he could kiss her and they both turned their heads to see Neville Longbottom trip into a pile of books that had been set up on display.

All eight years of Millie and Prydera's adventures went spilling across the floor willy-nilly. Luna pulled out of Trevor's arms the moment she realized what had happened, going over to help Neville who was floundering amidst a mountain of books.

"Oh my goodness, Neville are you alright?" Luna reached out a hand to help him up, trying to avoid crushing the books that surrounded him. The crash noise from his fall had caught the attention of every person in the store, Harry and Ginny hurrying over to where they were at along with a sales clerk. Hermoine was at the register and was nudging Ron to go over to find out what happened.

Luna noted the look of misery on his face as he lifted his head to look at her. He was prone to accidents and this was no exception to his cursed clumsiness. She offered her hand down to him. He reached for her hand, accepting her help to drag him out from the pile.

"Are you alright sir?" The sales clerk reached them first followed by Ginny who asked, "What happened?"

"Neville tripped," Luna explained.

The boy in question was beet red from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. He reached down to find his purchased book and also to sort out the books that he knocked over. Luna, Harry, Ginny and the clerk helped to gather the books.

Luna glanced over to where Trevor she had left Trevor standing. Once again,she found herself surprised and disappointed to see the dark haired boy gone. He vanished so quickly she would suspect he was apparating away but the loud crack that accompanied any apparating was never heard from him. So that peaked her curiosity.

_Where did he go?_

**-HP-**

**Author's Note: More Hogsmeade fun to ensue! The gang isn't done there yet!**


	15. Chapter 15

Neville Longbottom could lose count on his fingers and toes the amount of time he had spent in abject misery. Malfoy's leg-locking curse, visiting his parents each Christmas in St. Mungo's, having his nose broken in battle at the Department of Mysteries, and now he had one more thing to add to his list; the sight of Luna being embraced by another man followed by his spectacular crashdive into the books.

He sat with Ron and Harry in the pub of Three Broomsticks, two empty butter beer bottles and a pewter tankard of firewhiskey in front of him. Luna, Hermoine and Ginny had agreed to meet them there in half an hour, having left the hour before to go do shopping that only girls liked to do. Upon entering the pub, Neville had immediately decided to drown his sorrows, a task that was proving harder than he thought because his stockiness was built for drink. Perhaps he should ask his Grandmum if they had some sort of Irish in their blood.

Ron who was nursing his own flaggon of red currant rum watched Neville raise a hand to order another butterbeer. "Blimey Neville, are you on the lash?" He had never seen Neville attempt to drink this much since..well.. ever.

Harry reached out a hand putting it over the top of Neville's firewhiskey pewter when Longbottom attempted to raise it up again. Neville tried to glare at him, to let it go, his hand tightening on the handle of the tankard. Harry didn't let it go as he said, "Ron's right. You're going to get yourself crocked if you don't stop."

Neville attempted to pull the pewter away from Harry but was unsuccessful in doing so. Righteous anger replaced his misery rather quickly, as Neville let go of the firewhiskey and lifted his hand, smacking it down on the table. "A bloke has a right to get foxed if he wants! Who are you to tell me what to do?"

Harry and Ron glanced at each other. Ron look just as mystified as Harry, one red brow arched at an angle in question. They could tell something was up with Neville. Ron shook his head, shrugging his shoulders, no clue what it could be.

Neville was served another butterbeer and as Harry was currently hording the firewhiskey away from Neville, it was up to Ron to try to get the butterbeer out of his hand.

"Is this about what happened in the bookstore?" Ron was good at guessing the problem, but terrible in his delivery as he stuck his foot in his mouth. "Neville it's okay. None of the books were damaged and everyone knows you're clumsy so get over it." He lifted his rum to drink.

Only Harry had noticed Neville's face darkening when Ron mentioned the bookstore, followed by the long chug on the butterbeer. Maneuvering the firewhiskey out of Neville's reach Harry had a bit more tact as he asked, "Neville? What's wrong?" This couldn't be about the Gryffindor boy's clumsiness. Neville could usually laugh off his own clumsiness in time.

Maybe the drink was starting to work, because Neville who would not ever in a million years give Ron and Harry the ammunition to tease him about anything, found his tongue loosened as he said, "She was in his arms! And he was going to kiss her!"

Harry's thick brows drew together and he shared a glance with Ron again that only posed more questions. Neville's words made no sense so Harry asked, "Who was in his arms? And who was she going to kiss?"

Ron only wanted to know one thing, "Who is she?" 

Neville's cheeks turned a dull puce color, as the two of them watched. He took another long swig from his bottle, raising the side of his hand to his lips as he considered what he was about to say. It was time someone knew, someone who could commiserate in his misery and maybe give him advice about what to do.

So he told them. He told them how he had fallen in love with the smartest, sweetest girl in the entire school. He told them how he found her in the arms of another man behind the display at Tomes & Scrolls. He told them everything. He told them, her name.

When he finished, Harry was grinning from ear to ear. Ron looked at Neville like he was the lunatic, probably second guessing his taste in women.

"Are you sure mate? Loone-er Luna?" Ron finished off the rum before gaining hold of the abandoned firewhiskey and starting in on that. "I mean she's alright and all that, grows on you as a friend and all, but to marry someone like that?" He shook his head.

Harry reached out and cuffed Ron on the shoulder saying, "Luna's fantastic. She's as smart as Hermoine and as brave as Godric Gryffindor."

"Yeah but can you imagine marrying her?" Ron was still in shock over Neville's reveal. "It'll be nothing but Blubbering Himdingers and Nargles all day."

"Blibbering Humdingers," Neville corrected. "And if you wear the proper charms you can keep them away." He finished his butterbeer, still holding the bottle in his left hand as crossed it over his chest, leaning back in his chair. He regarded Ron from beneath hooded eyes.

"Holy Skrewts you do have it bad," Ron cast a look of pity at Neville even as Harry kicked him under the table. "Ouch!" He yelped, rubbing his shin.

"Yeah well she's already with someone else so it's not like I have a chance," Neville eyeballed the barkeep wondering about the chance at another firewhiskey.

"Trevor Dormoll," Harry had seen him in a few classes. Try as he might though, he couldn't remember the features clearly of the Slytherin. He vaguely knew that Trevor had been made a Chaser on the Slytherin team, but he couldn't seem to bring a face to go with the name.

"Hermoine has been studying with him alot," Ron looked down into his firewhiskey and his face was turning a bit thunderous with jealousy as he said, "Every Monday night they're squirreled up in the library together." His voice imitated Hermoine's tone as he said, "_He's just so brilliant and smart! A real intellectual mind! "_ Ron snorted derisively and said, "Intellectual my arse. Codswallop!"

"At least he's not dating her," Neville set his empty bottle next to the other two on the table. Leaning back in his chair again, he lifted his hand to his eyeballs rubbing them them as if he had a headache.

"Luna hasn't mentioned to me that she's dating anyone," Harry decided to offer a bit of hope to Neville.

"Well that's not the sort of thing you go around telling people is it?" Neville pointed out.

"Yeah but at Hogwarts, nobody can keep who they're dating a secret," Ron was quick to say. "Someone is bound to catch you snogging and spread the rumor. Nobody has told me anything about Luna and Trevor, except he's been seen walking her to one of her classes."

"Another bottle dearey?" Neville was asked as the barmaid made her rounds to the tables.

"Yes."

"NO!" Harry and Ron both practically shouted as Neville whipped his head towards them ready to protest. "Bring him some soda only pleaes," Harry slipped the barmaid a few knuts.

"You've had enough," Ron said knowingly to Neville.

"And you got to have a clear head," Harry told him. "Especially if you're going to listen to what we have to say to help you get Luna.

Neville who had been reaching over to swipe his firewhiskey back from Ron, found himself looking at Harry asking, "What?" In his distraction, Ron managed to wrestle the tankard back from him and then drained it all.

"Well first," Harry said, "I'm going to loan you a book Ron got me. _Twelve Fail Safe Way to Charm Witches._" Ron chortled at the mention of the book boasting, "Told you it'd come in handy Harry!" 

Neville looked between Ron and Harry saying, "I don't know.." his voice uncertain.

"Trust me it works," Ron set the empty firewhiskey pewter down near Neville's bottles. "In fact, I might have to re-read it so I can get Hermoine to stop being so mad at me all the time."

"Try apologizing," Harry recommended to Ron before turning to Neville and saying, "Second, we're on your side," he indicated himself and Ron. "Luna doesn't need to be dating a Slytherin." Old prejudices never die. "So of course we're going to help you get the better of this Trevor." 

Neville looked between Ron and Harry. Now that he admitted to them, his feelings for the Ravenclaw girl, it felt as if some weight had been taken off him. Now that he had said the words out loud, it became easier imagining saying them to Luna herself.

The barmaid brought sodas to the table for all three as Harry and Ron plied Neville with tips and tricks for wooing a certain curly haired blond.

**-HP-**

Dennis Creevy had been looking forward to the Hogsmeade trip since the start of term. He had inherited his brother Colin's camera, a momento his parents had allowed him to keep It was a muggle camera, which meant that to get his film developed he had to send it off by owl to his parents to have the prints made in the Muggle world.

He had been taking pictures all semester and had sent the rolls off last week so that his Mum could mail them back to the Hogsmeade post office today. He had just picked up the huge brown envelope, his name scrolled in his Mum's handwriting.

Opening the envelope, he discovered ten packs of developed film inside along with a note in his Mum's handwriting.

_Dear Dennis,_

_I'm glad to see you're making use of the camera. Please be careful what pictures you take. Fortunately Mr. Kramer who developed this film, is a Squib whose sister is a witch. He didn't ask questions._

_There were some development errors I think, you'll see them in the pictures. Mr. Kramer says that the film was not messed up, so you may want to check your camera for smudges or spots._

_Love Mum._

Dennis tucked the letter away and dug out the packs of film. He found a bench to sit on a he looked through them. There were pictures of his classmates performing acts of magic, Lenny Bateman doing a jellyleg curse on his brother. Two packs of film had been shot of the students hanging around in the Great Hall.

When Dennis got to the rolls of film involving Quidditch, he found the errors his mum had been speaking of. Two weeks ago he had taken pictures of the Slytherin and Gryffindor game, taking candid shots of the teams before they played, the action on the field and the crowds in the stands, and finally he had captured the defeated faces of Gryffindor along with the celebrating smiles of the Slytherin team.

As he flipped through the pictures he noticed a weird inconsistency. Every shot with the new Chaster Trevor Dormoll had a strange blur across his face. Dennis looked at the faces of Graham, Pritchard, Urquhart, Harper and Whitby but each of them were clear and smiling, their joy shining out radiantly at the win.

Dennis focused more on Dormoll's face trying to figure out the cause for the blurry image. The more he studied it, the more he could make out what appeared to be dark shadows where his eyes were at and where his mouth would have been, the dark blurs were rather crooked, almost giving him a demented mouth full of wicked teeth. Dennis felt himself shudder at that thought.

It was very strange. Very strange indeed.

**-HP-**

**Author's Note: Read & Review! More to come honest! Have a good day everyone!**


	16. Chapter 16

Luna Lovegood left her dressing room at Gladrags, stepping out from behind the curtain only to have Hermoine and Ginny squeal delightedly right to her face as they came out from the rooms on either side of her.

"It looks wonderful!"

The two girls had dragged her clothes shopping with them. Luna didn't feel the need to add anything to her wardrobe but while Hermoine and Ginny thumbed through the clothing racks they had handed stuff to Luna saying, "Here this will look good on you."

She was currently sporting a blue cable knit sweater with a v-neckline similar to the scoop necked ones that Hermoine preferred and black twill pants. Observing her outfit in the mirror behind Ginny, Luna didn't remark how boring she considered the outfit to be. It would likely hurt Hermoine's feelings since she had a maroon sweater similar to that today.

"Ginny your shirt is very nice," Luna commented on the green shirt with ruffles in a diagonal across the front.

Hermoine had tried on a black pencil skirt with a black and white and black houndstooth shirt. It was exactly the sort of thing one might see a Ministry worker wearing. "I like it," Ginny said, "But Hermoine do you really want to look so..old?" Luna bit her lip to keep from giggling.

"The skirt looks nice," Luna settled for saying as she went back into the dressing room to change back into her clothes.

Harry, Ron and Neville were the lucky ones. Luna would love to be at the Three Broomsticks right now having a butterbeer instead of clothes shopping. Gladrags, while it was nice, declined to carry the variety of originality Luna usually preferred when selecting her wardrobe.

Once she was dressed, she waited for Ginny and Hermoine to make their selections and perused a wall of scarves near the dressing rooms. Even though the scarves were wonderfully colored, and she was likely to buy one, her mind wasn't focused on them. She was thinking about the bookstore and Trevor.

Where had he gone to? After they had put the books back on the display, Luna had made her purchase of the eighth book in the series. While the clerk was ringing up her book she had craned her head, looking all around the bookstore but had seen no sign of Trevor.

She was positive he was going to kiss her. If not for Neville tripping, she may right now be reliving the memory of her first kiss. She found herself amused by the thought she was partly disappointed that Neville had interrupted them, and partly grateful. After all, who wanted their first kiss to be in the middle of a bookstore? Aside from Hermoine maybe.

Luna's fingers touched the scarves but she wasn't really thinking about them at all anymore. Instead she wondered again what had happened to Trevor. It was so strange that he should just disappear so instantaneously and yet there had been no sign of apparating. Not that it was likely anyways the more she thought about it. Most shops had anti-apparation spells placed upon them to discourage theft. She wished she knew what happened. She wanted to talk to him. She was convinced that he was the one; the one her spell had brought forth. Where had he gone?

Her mind was occupied by this mystery and also frustrated at her inability to solve it. It was a good thing Ginny interrupted her thoughts by stepping out of the dressing rooms saying, "Ready to go meet at the pub?"

Hermoine had the skirt she had picked up in hand as she headed to the register along with a beautiful wine-colored blouse she had found. "Yes. I could really use something to drink and I'm getting hungry," the brunette said.

**-HP-**

They joined Ron, Harry and Neville at the pub. Ginny knew boys' behavior like the back of her hand and the three sitting at the table, their heads together, leaning towards each other as they talked, then suddenly springing apart as the girls approached suggested something was up. She didn't grow up around six brothers for nothing. They had been up to something, their conversation having ended the moment the three girls joined the table.

There were several butterbeer bottles, at least three empty tankards and soda glasses that gave evidence of someone getting snockered. Hermoine pulled a chair up between Harry and Ron asking, "How much did you have to drink?" She set her bags under the table at her feet with the other purchases they had all made today.

"Two," Ron said, "The rest is Neville's."

"Ouch!" Hermoine glared at Harry who had inadvertantly kicked her under the table when he had been aiming for Ron. "Harry what was that for?"

Ginny sat down between Harry and Neville which left Luna to take the place to Ron's left and Neville's right.

"Sorry Hermoine," Harry waved the barkeep over to take away the empty bottles and glasses. "More sodas please for everyone."

"And a basket of chips!" Hermoine called out as well. While they waited they talked about school, their classes, asking Neville about teaching and what it was like to have his own room in the teacher's corridors.

Their sodas came to the table along with a large basket of freshly fried potatoes. They all shared the treat together.

Luna noticed as they sat around the table, laughing, joking and talking, that it was nice to be in Hogsmeade with friends like this. Even better, now that _You-know-who_ was gone, they could relax, not worrying over what evil deed he was plotting or whether Harry would pass out from one of his weird visions during Voldemort's reign of terror.

She sipped her soda, listening to the barbs and teasing pass between the Weasley siblings, the way Hermoine would admonish both Harry and Ron whenever they said something outrageous and the way Neville would stammer anytime the girls asked him questions about his classes. It was calming in a way, knowing the world was just as it should be.

Once the basket was empty and the sodas down to just ice clinking in the glass, Ron stretched his arm in a most inconspicuous manner and leaned to his right throwing his arm over Hermoine's shoulder. He leaned forward and whispered something into her ear.

Luna watched as Hermoine regarded Ron for a moment before saying, "Excuse us." The two got up and left the table together heading towards a corner at the far wall. Luna smiled into her glass as she lifted it to take another sip. She had a sneaky suspicion they were about to 'make up' so to speak.

**-HP-**

Ron had made good on his promise to distract Hermoine away from the table. Neville waited for Harry to follow suit. His stomach was twisting nervously at the plan that the two of them had come up with at the last moment.

"Ginny," Harry suddenly stood up, causing Ginny to have to look up at him, her brows lifting in curious suprise. She barely had time to grab a last crumb from the basket of chips before he was reaching for her arm and dragging her to her feet. "I forgot my wand outside. Help me find it?"

Ginny opened her mouth to speak but Harry was dragging her off before she could say a word.

Neville could see Luna staring at the two as they left and she remarked very clearly, "How odd. Harry always carries his wand up his sleeve, so that he doesn't forget it."

Neville could have groaned. The fact that they were leaving him alone with Luna was going to be completely obvious. There was no way Luna could not know that the two boys had planned to leave them sitting there together. She was going to be mad. She was going to be horrified. She was going to be -

"If Harry and Ron wanted to be alone with Ginny and Hermoine, they could have just said so," Luna commented taking a sip of her soda, her eyes flashing over to Neville with a knowing smile.

-completely oblivous. Neville was a bit stupefied that Ron and Harry's plan worked. She had no clue that they had been purposely left them at the table, just the two of them. He was now sitting alone with Luna.

Wait. He was now sitting alone with Luna! Upon that realization his heart began to slam into his chest triple time, stealing his breath away. Neville reached out for his soda but his hand was shaking so much he ended up knocking his glass over, ice and soda spilling out onto the table.

"Gracious!" Luna jumped nimbly from her seat to avoid the soda spilling downward just in time. Neville was not so lucky as it ended up in his lap, staining the front of his pants.

Neville silently cursed. He stood up, ice skittering off his lap and onto the floor under the table. Luna had a hand covering her mouth, attempting to stop giggles no doubt. He reached for a napkin to try to mop up the mess he had created, yet again.

**-HP-**

Hermoine had left the table when Ron whispered into her ear, "I need you to leave the table with me for Neville. I'll tell you why if you leave."

His arm was around her shoulder as he walked her to the back of the pub. They paused in the corridor on the way to the loo. Ron turned towards her, a head taller than she was. She lifted her brown eyes to meet his blue ones.

"What was that about?" she had to admit to some curiosity. Ron was trying to look past her, over her shoulder back into the main room of the pub. He seemed ready to forget his promise to tell her what was going on, so she reached up, grasping his chin in her hand and turned his head to look back down at her. "Ronald Weasley, you promised to tell me why I left the table." 

Ron looked down at her, his chin still in her hands as he said, "Neville's got a crush on Luna. Harry and I wanted to give him some time alone to tell her."

"Oh," Hermoine's eys took on that look she always wore when finding out a secret that pleased her to no end. Her lips curved up in a smile and she turned, peeking with Ron behind the corner of the wall, to check out the table they had just left.

"No!" They were both witness to the soda accident, Hermoine clapping a hand over her mouth, horrified she could do nothing to stop the soda from falling off the side of the table and right onto- "Our bags!"

Luna had taken out her wand and rescued the bags from under the table before they could get wet. She also used her wand to clean the table before aiming at Neville who looked really miserable.

"Poor bloke's having a really bad day," Ron remarked. He pulled Hermoine back from spying and looked down at her. "As bad as term has been for me." He took her hands in his, lifting her palms and then lacing his fingers into hers. 

Hermoine inhaled a sharp breath and tightened her jaw. "And whose fault would that be?" her voice came out more waspish than she intended but she was practically defenseless against Ron when he was touching her this way. He was leaning into her, backing her against the wall and locking their hands together.

She thought she imagined it at first when Ron leaned forward and pressed his lips close to her ear. "Mine." His voice, let out a soft sigh was followed by, "I don't want to fight anymore." His husky voice was filled with a touch of humor as he added, "You always win."

Hermoine's lips curved upward slightly. She did like his sense of humor when she wasn't pissed at him. And he was right. She did always win for the most part. "I don't want to fight either Ron." She tightened her fingers where they were interlocked together and drew back looking up at him. "I hate fighting with you."

Ron drew her into his arm, leaning his head down to embrace her. Just as their lips touched together, Hermoine realized briefly that he had not _properly_ apologized to her. She brushed aside the twinge of annoyance she felt at that realization, and twined her arms around his neck, losing herself in the kiss.

**-HP-**

**Authors Note: Upcoming week is not a great one but I will try to update as much as possible. My best friend's Grandmother who I've known more than my own biological grandmothers passed away last night. **

**More Hogsmeade in the next chapter and as the gang celebrates Halloween at Hogwarts look for more dastardly deeds from Trevor! Thank you so much for the reviews everyone! They are bread and butter to all authors on this site and are much appreciated! If you like my story check out the stories under my favorites - you're sure to like them as much as I have! **


	17. Chapter 17

Ginny found herself drug out the door to the Three Broomsticks before she finally dug in her heels to put a stop to Harry's kidnapping of her personage. He turned to look at her questioningly even as she reached over, sliding her hand up the sleeve of his green runner's jacket and retrieved his wand where he had stowed it.

Presenting his wand straight up in her fingers, she held it out towards him, one red eyebrow cocked in a questioning manner.

"Oh good you found it," Harry said reaching for the wand. Ginny immediately yanked it out of his reach and found herself sounding too much like her mother when she said, "Harry Potter either you tell me why you dragged me out of the pub or I'll hex you with your own wand." She didn't point his wand at him, still maintaining it out of his reach though.

He was still holding her one hand and while the inner _crazy-in-love _girl inside her yelled to keep holding his hand, the woman inside argued sensibly she would need her hand free, so Ginny snatched her hand back from him, the hand going to her hip automatically. One foot was tapping on the porchboards outside the door, awaiting an answer.

"Look," Harry held his hand out for his wand saying, "I've got a really good reason I did that, but I promised someone I wouldn't tell their secret so I can't just-"

"Neville's confessing to Luna right now isn't he?" Ginny interrupted. Harry's mouth dropped open slightly reminding her of a codfish, as it opened and closed several times in reaction. Once he got over the shock of her question, he asked, "How did you know?"

"Well I've got eyes haven't I?" Ginny held Harry's wand out to him. "You three were up to something and once Luna got to the table I don't think Neville took his eyes off her the entire time she was there." 

Harry took his wand back and stowed it away in his sleeve where he kept it. He reached up to try to pat his hair down, a habit Ginny knew he did self consciously since it had been prone to stick out in odd cowlicks when he was younger. She tucked both hands into the back pocket of her jeans as she thought to mention, "Well you do realize we both have to go back inside in a minute to pay for our drinks and the chips." 

Harry turned red as he admitted, "We didn't think that far ahead." He turned, scuffed his shoe on the boardwalk and then went over to the window to peer inside the pub.

"I told you that hanging out with Ron causes empty-headedness," Ginny couldn't resist the jab to her brother which caused Harry to laugh. She gathered from the way he had his hands cupped to the glass, he was trying to watch the exchange between Luna and Neville. She joined him at the window to peer inside. After a moment she said, "I don't see them." Glancing at the table they had left, there was no sign of either Luna, Neville nor any of their bags. "Do you see them?"

Harry suddenly grabbed her arm, twirling her away from the window. He whipped his wand out of his sleeve so fast that he managed to smack himself across the cheek with it in the process. Ginny clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh, and was about to ask him if he was okay, when the door to the pub suddenly swung open. Luna and Neville were exiting the pub, loaded down with all the bags of books, clothes and sporting goods that had been under the table.

"Good thing you found my wand Ginny." Harry's cheek had a welt across it where he struck himself with said wand. He was started to tuck the wand back up his sleeve again, but Ginny didn't say anything. His green eyes narrowed at her, noting her lack of playing along with his ruse.

Ginny's shoulders were shaking, her brown eyes sparkling with the edges crinkled up in laughter. From behind the hand she had cupped to her mouth, little snorts were making it past the point where they should have stopped. She was laughing at him. _At him!_ Unable to curb the response, Harry stuck his tongue out at her. She erupted in laughter, no longer able to contain her mirth. "Glad you find it funny, he whispered under his breath before choosing to ignore her reaction to his mild injury.

Harry turned to regard Neville and Luna. Luna was smiling. That was a good sign. Neville was not. His face was thunderous and just a little scary with the scowl he was wearing. Uh oh.

Further perusal of the two showed that Neville had somehow gotten the front of his pants wet. Harry's brows drew together, the question on his lips when Ginny asked it for him, "Neville what happened?" Her laughter died away as it was now her turn to gawk at the former Gryffindor tower resident.

"He spilled his drink after you two left," Luna offered by way of explanation. She leaned towards Neville and said, "If you want me to clean it up, I can. I told you I could. All I have to do is-"

"No!" Neville shook his head, his ears turning beet red. "No need. It'll dry." He was burning crimson.

Harry could sympathize with Neville. Pointing a wand in that particular location was embarassing indeed to a man. Of course it did look as if Neville missed the loo, so Harry knew why he was scowling so fiercely.

Luna was handing Ginny her bags and said, "Each of us owes Neville our money for our drinks. He paid for it all after you all left." 

"Luna I told you it wasn't that much and not to say anything," Neville was still red. Harry came up behind him and clapped a hand on his shoulder saying, "No worries. We'll settle up at Honeydukes." He nudged Neville subtley and inclined his head at Ginny and Luna, the question in his eyes. Did Neville confess?

Neville saw his look and shook his head. He pointed downward at his pants and then shrugged with a hopelessly helpless cast to his features. No he did not confess. He had just embarrassed himself.

Trying to help Neville forget his pants situation Harry asked, "Where's Hermoine and Ron?"

He had barely gotten the words out, when the two in question appeared at the door coming out. Leaving the pub, Ron and Hermoine were holding hands and laughing. "Sorry we got tied up in the loo," Ron said, his ear to ear grin, telling Harry more than the hand holding between the two of them did.

"Well next time tell Hermoine to untie you," Luna said quite seriously, "And I suggest you don't annoy her ever again Ronald Weasley."

Ginny, Harry and Hermoine broke into laughter at that. Ron grumbled something that sounded like Looney and Neville cuffed him for it.

The gang proceeded over to Honeydukes.

**-HP-**

"Do you want Fizzing Whizbees? Pixie Puffs? A jelly slug?" Luna was attempting to get Ginny to buy a sweet. The redhead kept shaking her head. "No, no, and no Luna. Not while I'm in training." Even though the six students had waited, Honeydukes was still considerably crowded for the time of day. Most of the younger students were gone, but fourth and fifth years were hanging about, making purchases and deciding which of the illegal candies they thought they might sneak past Filch back into Hogwarts.

Harry had gotten an Exploding Bon-Bon and was laughing with Neville and Ron at the smoke coming out of his nose, ears and mouth after it had set off inside of him. Luna and Ginny cracked up laughing as well.

Hermoine chuckled as she picked up a Chocolate Frog box and Pixie Puffs. She also grabbed a handful of Honey Stix and went to the register. Just ahead of her in line she spotted Trevor and she couldn't resist calling out, "I see someone else has a sweet tooth too!"

"Good afternoon Hermoine," Trevor turned around at the sound of her voice and he moved backwards in the line until he was standing next to her. In his arms he had an assortment of Fudge Flies, Cockroach Clusters, Ice Mice and Acid Pops. "Don't tell me you eat those things," Hermoine pointed at the Acid Pops.

Trevor laughed and said, "Since I was five. My auntie introduced me to them." He grinned and then added, "Along with a spell to protect your tongue from the acid."

Hermoine gave him her famous half smile, with a roll of the eyes that said she may or may not believe him. After a moment she asked, "Are you here with your housemates?" She glanced around the store but didn't see many of the seventh year Slytherins.

Trevor shook his head. "No. They said something about walking third years back to the school to help them with hide their sweets." He rolled his eyes. "They'll hide them alright.. in their own stomaches."

He sounded so disgusted by their behavior, not for the first time Hermoine remarked, "You're very unusual for a Slytherin."

Trevor gave a little laugh, "You've said that before Hermoine." His blue eyes were twinkling with amusement.

"And I still mean it," Hermoine regarded him. "I wish more of your housemates were as smart, as kind and as sweet as you are."

"You make me sound like a girl," Trevor coughed into the hand that wasn't holding his sweets and then deepened his voice to say, "I'm a man's man Hermoine. Don't call me sweet." And then he quipped, "Pixie Puff?" in a higher pitched mock woman's voice, grabbing one off a counter display and holding it out to her.

Hermoine let out a hoot of laughter and he dropped the pixie puff back onto the display grinning. Their laughter had garnered the attention of Ron who sauntered over to ask, "What's so funny over here?"

Hermoine couldn't hide her grin as she said, "Nothing," in response to the question. She turned to Ron, her grin fading at the sight of the jealousy she could read in his expression. His light blue eyes were narrowed as he glared at Trevor, his lips drawn a bit tighter.

"Pixie Puffs," Trevor didn't seem put off in the slightest by Ron's tension which was worsening by the second. "You look like you could use one." Trevor picked the bag up and tossed it at Ron who didn't catch it. It bounced off his chest, falling to the floor. "Or not."

Hermoine glanced between them and said, "Trevor have you met Ron Weasley yet? He's-"

"Her boyfriend," Ron said interrupting her introduction. Trevor had offered his hand out towards Ron when Hermoine was speaking but Ron did not take the offered hand.

Hermoine flashed Ron a rather annoyed glare before saying, "Ron this is Trevor Dormoll from my Arithmancy class."

"I know who he is," Ron said crossing his arms over his chest. Trevor drew his hand back after a moment. "You're in Slytherin."

"And very unusual at that," Trevor said. Hermoine's lips cracked upward and a laugh escaped that did not go unnoticed by Ron who glowered at her and turned back to glower at Trevor.

"Not bloody likely. Diabolical, slimy, wretched is more like it," Ron's words hung in the air and Hermoine let out a gasp of indignation.

"Ronald Weasley you take that back right now," Hermoine dropped her handful of candies onto the display of Pixie Puffs. "That was completely uncalled for. You don't even know Trevor. He's really very clever and-"

"I just call it like I see it," Ron's eyes flickered to Trevor who was glaring at him. Until the moment when Hermoine looked at him and then he was giving Ron a confused _why-are-you-treating-me-this-way? _look. "Once a Slytherin, always a sinister monster."

"And once a jerk, always an asshole!" Hermoine retorted and then stormed out of Honeydukes, her face a dark red color from anger that he had just caused with his prejudices. Ron seemed to realize his mistake too late because he cast a final glare towards Trevor. Or tried to. The boy seemed to have disappeared when Hermoine was defending him. Ron scowled and went after Hermoine.

The disturbance at the register did not go completely unnoticed by the remainder of the store.

"Are they fighting again?" Luna looked at Harry, Ginny, and Neville from where they were cornered by the Bertie Botts Wall of Beans. Ginny shook her head, "That truce didn't last long."

All four of them groaned at once.

**-HP-**

**Authors Note: Only a bit left for the Hogsmeade trip and coming up after that - Luna has a small disaster in Transfiguration and Halloween is just around the corner! Stay Tuned. Please Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

Ron and Hermoine did not come back after that.

Neville, Ginny, Harry and Luna gave them about ten minutes but neither of them returned. During that ten minutes Luna convinced Ginny to get the Jelly Slugs with the promise that it was non-fat per the label and the group made their purchases. When they left Honeydukes, they didn't see any sign of Ron and Hermoine in the village.

They visited Zonkos but as that was the shop Ron had requested, the only one in the mood for the gag gifts was Neville who had gravitated towards some of the more funny jokes, rather than the mean ones. Luna had opened a Sugar Quill and was nibbling the delicate end a piece at a time. She was staring at the clock above the checkout counter. She liked it when the clock struck the hour and half hours because two little men would emerge from within the clock and proceed to have a wizard's duel for a minute before going back inside the clock.

"Luna, Harry and I are going to head back to the castle," Ginny touched her arm to get her attention. "Will you wait for Neville? He's buying a few things as rewards to his first year class." She pointed to his back in line. Luna looked away from the clock and nodded her head. "I'll see you at dinner then," she told Ginny, removing the Sugar Quill from her mouth.

Ginny nodded and left Zonkos to meet Harry outside. Luna's thoughts were drifting again, her eyes taking on that dotty daydream gaze as she watched the clock again unblinking. Neville finished his purchases and turned around to see her in this state. He could still recall the first time he had laid eyes on her, she had the same air about her and at the time it had put him off completely. He was on the train to Hogwarts entering his fifth year and had been seeking a compartment to sit in. The only compartment available had one occupant. Before Harry and Ginny had come along, Neville had opened the door to Luna's compartment intent on sitting down.

She had been reading a copy of the Quibbler upside down which was odd enough, but when she had looked up over the top of her magazine, Neville had felt a distinct shiver all the way down his spine when their eyes had locked. It was the way she had looked at him, not directly at him, but through him, as if she could see into his heart and knew what lay there. And where as most students would have offered a smile, a greeting or even a "_this seat's taken_" ; she had simply stared at him in that unblinking manner she now sported towards the Zonko shop clock. The longer he had stood there in that doorway, the more certain he was that he did _NOT_ want to share a compartment with that strange girl. At the time since he did not know her, Neville had simply slammed the compartment door shut, grabbing his trunk and turned to leave. As luck would have it, he ran directly into Harry and Ginny and they had ended up sitting with the very girl who scared him so much, that he had stammered "I'm nobody" when she asked who he was.

He had gotten to know her that year through the D.A. meetings mostly. He had helped her with the shield charms; she had helped him with offensive spells like _Stupefy_. Neville came to know the kindness in Luna, and the innate nature she had to nurture and help others in the meetings. During his sixth year, she had assisted him with checking his essays for spelling and grammar errors, something he had relied heavily on Hermoine previously to help with. Luna had exhibited an enormous amount of patience in his opinion, considering how frequently he misspelled words or used incomplete sentences.

In seventh year he had begun to notice how Luna was blossoming the moment they had seen each other on Platform 9 and 3/4. Her silver eyes, too large for her small fourteen-year old face, seemed more doe-like in her sixteen year old face that held no trace of childish baby fat left behind. Her jawline and cheeks had lost the roundness of youth, replaced by what some would call a sweetheart jawline and apple cheeks. She had grown slightly taller, the top of her head coming to his collarbone. Her hair was still long to her waist, dirty blonde and the ends tangled together, but Neville had found himself majorly attracted to Luna on the whole. Her sweet, kind outlook combined with her cleverness and courage had caused him to fall head over heels in love with her.

As he watched her looking at the clock, waiting for the wizards to come out, Neville noticed that Harry and Ginny had left them behind again. He felt his heartbeat speed up, swallowed nervously, andt gritted his teeth, determined not to lose another opportunity. Reaching out to touch her shoulder, Neville asked, "Ready to go Luna?" just as the clock chimed the half hour. True to fashion, the tiny doors opened on either side of the clock, two wizards in black robes emerging to meet in the middle of the clock and duel each other. Luna's lips curved in a smile and only a minute later after the wizards had finished their battle did she turn to Neville and say, "Yes," with that smile still on her face.

"What did you get your students?" Luna asked looking at his Zonko's bag as they left the store.

"Just a few funny things like sticky glasses, pinching powder," Neville shrugged and then said, "I remember how much I wanted to go to Hogsmeade my first year at Hogwarts. I thought this would be nice for them." He looked at Luna who was beaming at him.

"They're going to love it," Luna assured him. Her approval caused a warming sensation in his chest and he smiled back at her. They walked along the street together, commenting on the changes to the town now that Death Eaters had been chased away. Though most shops had reopened, a few of them had remained shut down.

When they were back on the path to Hogwarts, the sun was low to the west. The chill on the breeze was no longer friendly now that the sun wasn't warming it. Luna was glad she had worn her handknitted wrap. She lifted her hands to readjust the shawl tighter around herself. Neville noticed her movements and he blurted out, "You're beautiful.." and then stammered his way through, "Uh..that is uh..that shawl really it..uh.. looks good on you."

Ron had told Neville that the first chapter of the book they were going to loan him was all about complimenting witches. He had been looking for an opportunity to compliment Luna and had finally chosen his moment. Ron had told him that the book was guaranteed to work on any witch. Harry had even backed Ron up saying both Hermoine and Mrs. Weasley had responded to the instructions of chapter one.

"Thank you. That's very sweet of you Neville." Unfortunately, Neville found himself frustrated by Luna's reply. Her voice, though kind, did not convey any sort of pleased excitement over his compliment. Once again he felt as if he could not read anything behind her words. Why could she look through him so clearly as if she were reading his mind and yet her thoughts were so far out of reach from him?

"My grandmother made this for me," Luna unwrapped the shawl, holding out one end towards him saying, "Angora yarn. It's very soft. Feel it."

He stopped walking and so did she, turning to face each other. He reached out to touch the shawl, noting, "It is very soft," in agreement with her. He didn't want to be touching the darn shawl. He wanted to be touching her! Neville's hand carefully took the shawl end and he wrapped the loose end up around her shoulder, his hands lingering at her shoulders as he looked down upon her.

Luna looked up at Neville, her light silvery eyes taking on a strange glow as the evening sun hit her face. Her eyes locked with his darker hued eyes and he felt certain that this was the moment he had been waiting for. He squeezed her shoulders, his mouth opening to say, "Luna, I've been wanting to tell you-"

Neville was interrupted as a pair of arms appeared from behind Luna, snatching her out of his grasp and whirling her around. The unspoken, _I love you_, never left his lips. Instead he found himself trying to emptyhanded, confused by the interruption.

Luna had jumped slightly, but did not scream, as she was suddenly grabbed from behind and spun around. Her vision which had been filled with Neville -a Neville she had never seen looking at her in a way she had never seen before and would question herself later on - but now her sight was filled with a pair of dark eyes and long thick dark hair. It was that Slytherin girl. The one named after the hotel.

Astoria was gripping Luna's arms so tight, the Ravenclaw was almost afraid of her. The Slytherin's dark eyes were wide, her face a gaunt mask of wild fear as she bore down a crushing grip on Luna's forearms. She seemed to be putting her entire weight onto Luna. From behind, Luna felt Neville tugging on her shoulders to get her away from Astoria. The grip only tightened until Luna finally winced, a small gasp of pain escaping her.

The other girl finally spoke. "You cannot trust him," her words were whispered harshly into Luna's face, her dark brown eyes dancing madly about before settling on Neville.

Luna felt her pale brows raise in question. Neville? She couldn't trust Neville? She started to glance over her shoulder but Astoria had loosened her grip on Luna's arms only to grab her face and hold it in her hands just as tight. "He is not what he seems. He wants the three of you," the message was delivered in that frightened whisper again, "You must -"

Luna did scream now, because in the middle of Astoria talking, a spindly leg had appeared out of the girl's mouth, choking off her words. Luna watched horrified as the leg was followed by seven others, a spider the size of Luna's palm making its way out of her mouth. Astoria choked and then coughed, another spider emerging. The Slytherin girl herself screamed as a third spider emerged, flinging the eight legged creatures away from her.

Neville clutched Luna's shoulders dragging her back from Astoria. "Go get Madame Pomfrey! Tell her what's happened!" He urged her back towards the castle with his bags. Much as he was loathe to assist any Slytherins, especially one coughing up spiders, however it was his job as an intern to act as a teacher, so he had to help Astoria. She was helplessly choking, hacking up more spiders so he scooped her up into his arms, striding as fast as he could back to the castle, while she was tossing the spiders from her mouth.

**-HP-**

So the little she-devil thought she was going to talk did she? He bit back a laugh. Oh yes, he had seen her following his girls around the village today. She had skulked behind them, blending in with the other students, but he had not missed seeing her dark head. She had seen him too, he knew it. She had seen when he had claimed the redhead. She had seen him try to claim blond and she had seen when he had played with the brunette and the redhead boy.

Astoria Greengrass was becoming an annoying thorn in his side. She had tried to warn the blond. The only reason he hadn't killed her yet was because the dark haired Slytherin girl had managed to separate his blond angel from the stupid lug of a boy she had been walking with. That alone was why he had only cursed her mouth again.

No more leniency though. He had to take care of her; before she could warn anyone else. He smiled in anticipation, his shadowy fingers curling together in a dark haze of smoke.

**Authors Note: Let me know if you like what you've read so far! R&R it's good for authors everywhere!**


	19. Chapter 19

Harry Potter loved Halloween at Hogwarts. Every year the house elves made pumpkin pancakes for breakfast. The Great Hall would be decorated in flying bats, large pumpkins carved into spooky and fun faces with candles sputtering inside, and Professor Flitwick had even charmed the castle's suits of armor to randomly move throughout the day to scare students.

He was currently sitting in a window seat in the corridor, staring out the stone archway. The view encompassed the mountain range just beyond Ravenclaw tower. Harry had a schoolbook open on his lap, but his spectacled eyes were not on the page, nor did they see the grandeure of the mountains. His mind was lost, going over his Defense Against The Dark Arts Class.

Everyone had taken a liking to Professor Bokree the new DADA teacher. He had shaggy, shoulder length brown hair, with graying ends and a scruffy goatee. He favored wearing violet colored sunglasses even indoors, along with his brown robes that gave him a look that Harry once remembered his Uncle Vernon calling "_Hippy freak_," to a muggle they had once seen wearing similar styles. Professor Bokree's favorite expression whenever a student answered a question correctly was to say in a husky low voice, "Groovy dude." He had a very laidback and relaxed nature that caused the students to take to him immediately.

Everyone enjoyed his class, but yesterday the seventh year students received very important news in class.

_"Open your books to page 696" Professor Bokree had told them. Harry and Ron who sat together had opened their books "The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection."_

_As Harry's eyes scanned the title page to the chapter, he felt himself go into a slight shock even as Hermoine gasped from behind them, clearly excited about the new subject they were to learn Ron had looked sideways at Harry before nudging him with an elbow. _

_"Possession," Professor Bokree had spoken the title page aloud. "Occurs when an witch or wizard is possessed by the soul of another. Possession is when a spirit, demon, animae, or other disincarnate takes up residence and controls the body of another living being." _

_Harry had grown quite still while Professor Bokree was talking. Ron had persisted in nudging him with his elbow and when Harry finally directed his attention to Ron, he noticed that Ron was trying to get him to look at Ginny. She was sitting diagonal to them, a frown on her face, her jaw clenched and her eyes drilling daggers as she watched the teacher. Her feelings of upset were clearly written across her face at the choice of study._

_Harry didn't blame her. Between the two of them, they had both been possessed by Lord Voldemort at one time or another. Just looking at the chapter's name had sent shivers down Harry's spine as he recalled the unbearable pain he went through in the Ministry of Magic at the end of his fifth year._

Harry glanced down at the book in his lap, his eyes perusing the chapter once more. Professor Bokree had asked one of the students to explain the differences between the Imperius Curse and Possession. Hermoine had only been too eager to answer.

_"The difference is that the Imperius Curse, while placing a victim under the caster's control, the caster themselves does not inhabit the body. One can possibly resist the Imperius Curse, and the harmful body effects once released from the curse are minimal.. Possession means that the body shares the original soul and mind with the possessor. It is extremely difficult to resist and is very difficult to cast out the possessor without causing harm and pain to the one being possessed."_

Gryffindor had earned fifteen points for her answer. Harry flicked through the pages of the chapter in his book until he came to the fourth page in. The subtitle of the page read "_Occlumency"_.

The narrative in the book was extremely brief. It gave an overview of why witches or wizards might be trained in Occlumency. What the page lacked, was a description on how to practice the spell. Not that Harry needed that information. He already knew it from lessons with Severus Snape two years prior.

_"In the coming month," Professor Bokree told them, "You will be learning Occlumency from myself. This will be an important lesson, as it will teach you to guard your mind from any outside sources. It is useful not only to resist the Imperius Curse, but also to prevent possession by another entity."_

_Hermoine had immediately thrown her hand up saying, "I thought Occlumency was forbidden to be taught at Hogwarts." The moment the words had left her mouth, the other students were whispering behind hands about this._

_Professor Bokree had nodded, "Indeed Miss Grainger. It is a very sensitive subject. Unfortunately as long as there are Dark Wizards who swore fealty to You-Know-Who that are still free, we must ensure every student is able to protect themselves from their manipulations." He paced in front of the class and then said, "Occlumency is very difficult to learn. If you have a very strong will, you will succeed. Those of you who are weaker, will struggle." He then curled his arms towards himself, placing his hands on his shoulders saying, "Headmistress McGonagall personally asked me to teach this class because this is a particular specialty of mine."_

The entire class had been surprised by that information, but was even more astonished as the teacher decribed his past history with Occlumency and revealed he had assisted the Muggle Catholic churches in cases of Muggle possession by the disincarnate. By the end of the class, the things he described he had seen, had horrified most of them.

_"Your homework until next class, will be to find someone to practice Occlumency with." Professor Bokree had looked at each of them, his normally laidback demeanor gone as he spoke in frank tones. "This is not a subject to be taken lightly. In addition to Occlumency you will have to learn Legilimens to practice with each other. I suggest you find someone you trust completely. It's never easy to know what goes on up here. You don't want the wrong person in your head." He tapped the side of his head._

Harry hated Occlumency. He had always failed it when Snape would force him to practice it. He had hoped he would never need to practice it again. However, he had learned from Professor Bokree while he talked to the class, that Occlumency was a valuable asset to an Auror. Harry's desire to become an Auror outweighed his animosity for the subject to be learned.

He had to think of someone he trusted completely to practice with. Ron would be the clear choice. As his best friend, the two boys had been through everything, thick and thin. Ginny would also be a clear choice, being the girl he loved and hoped to marry someday after the dark wizards had been finished off.

However, Harry found himself having reservations about either of them as his practice partner. He was reluctant to let Ron see into his mind, because he'd likely hex Harry into the next century for the the thoughts Harry had about his sister. Of course Harry loved Ginny, but it was only natural for him to want to snog her silly and think about other physical things they might do together as a couple. There was no way he wanted Ron to see that. And that also left Ginny out as a practice partner for fear she'd also see those same thoughts and want to act on them. He wasn't sure he'd be able to resist her if she truly put the effort in.

Hermoine had the most potential as a partner. Unfortunately she wasn't speaking to Ron, which meant her only options were Harry and Ginny. And when Harry had asked her last evening, she had informed him that she and Ginny had already made arrangements to partner up.

So that left Ron. Harry's gaze lifted, his eyes drawn automatically to the seventh floor wall that was visible from the window in which he sat. Yet another reason Harry didn't want Ron in his head, popped into his thoughts. He could see it clearly in his mind, the flash of an explosion, the wall crumbling and a flash of red hair within the rubble. Fred. Harry felt his heart sink as the guilt which had been weighing heavy on him all term, throbbed full force into his chest. It had all been his fault. Fred, Professor Lupin, Tonks, Lavender, Colin...every face flashed before his eyes as he walked down the halls. Even though there were no ghosts from the battle, they haunted him every day and night.

Harry let out a heavy sigh as he watched the sun slip down, already halfway hidden by the mountains. It was nearly time for supper in the Great Hall. He had resigned himself to asking Ron, still not certain about his decision when he heard a distinctly musical voice say, "Hello Harry." 

He turned his head from the view, his eyes lighting on Luna Lovegood. She had her wand tucked behind her ear as usual, her fingers twisting her butterbeer cork necklace. She had a strangely bemused half smile on her face as she commented, "I'm going to make you a dirigible plum necklace. You've attracted too many wrackspurts." She stood next to him and began to wave the air above his head.

Harry watched her hands and said, "'Evening Luna." He tried to bring himself to smile, but found his heart just couldn't make the effort.

She paused in waving her hands, her gaze going down from the air around the top of his messy hair, to look into his green eyes. She lowered her hands and then turned to lean against the empty space where his legs stretched out on the window seat. "Daddy said this place would be filled with wrackspurts once it was rebuilt." She was unblinking as she caught his gaze and said, "He forgot to mention how many memories would remain here as well." She rubbed her finger along the string of her cork necklace asking, "Do you ever find yourself looking up and mistakenly seeing them walking down the hall?" She didn't have to specify who 'them' was. Harry knew.

She dropped her necklace to her throat saying, "I have." Harry stared at Luna, filled with the same surprise he always felt when she knew exactly what he was thinking at that precise moment. "I see them all the time," he confessed, his eyes drawing up to that seventh floor wall again. "Everywhere I go."

Luna nodded her head, her gaze leaving Harry and wandering upward towards the ceiling and then back down again, as if she were seeking something. She finally asked, "When you see them, what do you see?"

Harry was quiet, his head leaning back against the stone encasement of the window before he finally spoke. "I see the pain, their suffering." He turned his head to the window, staring beyond the glass. "It's my fault they died," he said it so softly, Luna had to strain to hear him.

"Is that so?" Luna asked. She crossed her legs before her and then turned her head to watch him closely as she says, "How do you come by that thought?"

"Because they wouldn't have died that night if they hadn't followed me into battle. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would still have their son and Teddy would still have his parents!" Harry looked at Luna. His face was betraying the weight he had carried the entire summer, the guilt in his heart for those who lost loved ones because of him.

Luna was quiet for a moment, her hand coming up to tuck under her chin as she thought about what he said. Harry wondered if perhaps she would be inclined to agree with him, that his misery was well deserved, when she asked him something that caught him off guard. "Harry did you come here last May to fight or did you come here to find a horocrux?"

"What?" Harry lifted his head, the pain and misery in his green eyes turning into confusion at her question.

Tucking a strand of blond hair behind her ear Luna said, "You came to find a horocrux if I'm not mistaken. Neville was the one who called us all to the castle, not you. Professor McGonagall was the one who lead the Order, the D.A. and the students into battle." She lifted one pale brow and said quite clearly, "Not you."

Harry scowled. "That's just technicalities."

"True," Luna inclined her head in agreement. She kept his gaze locked to hers as she reminded, "But be certain Harry that the blame for the deaths of our friends does not lie on your shoulders." Her fingers once more reached to play with her cork necklace as she said, "The blame lays alone with Voldemort and his followers." 

While Harry knew this to be somewhat true, he felt he was partially to blame for not turning himself over to Lord Voldemort right away. As if reading his thoughts, Luna said, "Nothing you could have done would have changed what happened."

He opened his mouth to object, but she was not done talking as she said, "We all make choices Harry. Some chose the dark arts to dominate others. Others like us who wanted free will, we chose to fight them. When there are opposing sides, with no compromise, then battle is inevitable. Losses on both sides was going to happen Harry, with or without you."

She reached out to place a hand on his arm saying, "You have no guilt to bear in this Harry." The corridor darkened as the sun disappeared behind the mountains. "Once you let go of that you can properly grieve your losses and move on to happiness."

He found himself thinking about her words even as she said, "Deep down, don't you think that is what they would have wanted for you, Tonks, Professor Lupin, Fred, Sirius.." And then she threw the final blow in when she said, "Your parents." After a moment's pause she said, "When you meet them behind the veil, don't you think they will want to know you lived your life, loving and caring for those left behind to the fullest?"

Harry knew she was right. Deep down, his gut knew that they would not have wanted him to wallow in guilt and sadness. He had lived with those two emotions for so long, it was almost too much to let them go. But Luna's words had stirred in him, a feeble hope for the first time in months that things might eventually get better. Somehow the Ravenclaw always managed to make him feel better.

Luna tilted her head, smiling at him again as she said, "You're going to be alright now Harry Potter." Her gaze drifted off to around his head as she said, "I think some of the wrackspurts have left you." She glanced behind her to view the darkness descending out the window. "Is it supper time? I think they're having pumpkin tarts tonight." She stood up straight and asked, "Coming Harry?"

Closing his book on his lap, Harry tucked it into his schoolbag. His found himself very hungry all of sudden. "Coming Luna."

-HP-

Luna sat on the right of Ravenclaw's table during the Halloween Feast which rivaled the Great Feast in terms of sheer amount of food. While she ate she had a good view of Gryffindor's table across from her and she was pleased to note that Harry seemed a little less despondent than he had been all term. Smiling at the improvement in his demeanor, Luna tucked into a piece of corn on the cob, licking butter from her fingertips happily before wiping them on a napkin.

Since nobody at the Ravenclaw table liked to sit near her, she liked to observe the other tables. The Hufflepuff students were usually a boisterous fun bunch behind her. She could catch snippets of their conversations sometimes and they seemed to enjoy telling jokes and stories. of the wall.

While she ate, Luna had that feeling once again that someone, somewhere was watching her. Turning in her seat, she looked first at the Hufflepuffs, but none of them were looking at her. Her gaze slid around them to the Slytherin table at the far right. Her eyes met Astoria Greengrass's intent stare.

Two weeks ago Astoria had been rushed by Neville into the medicine wing at Hogwarts. Luna had gotten there ahead of him, informing Madame Pomfrey of the unusual way the girl had been cursed. Madame Pomfrey had looked at her incredulously asking, "Again?"

Luna supposed there must be some merit behind the rumor of the slugs based on Madame Pomfrey's reaction. Currently there had been no rumor of the spiders. Neither herself nor Neville had spoken of what happened. Luna still did not know why Astoria had grabbed her, nor why the girl had told her she couldn't trust Neville. The Slytherin girl had been sequestered in the hospital wing for the last two weeks to Luna's knowledge.

The time spent there had not been kind. Her cheeks were sunken in, a gaunt, frightened look on her face, her lips dry and chapped. It looked as if she'd spent the last two weeks being kissed by a dementor, instead of resting in the hospice wing at Hogwarts. The Slytherins were treating Astoria much as the Ravenclaws treated Luna. Nobody was sitting next to her, eating or talking with her. She was treated as an outcast by her own housemates.

Luna stared back at Astoria, her own gaze unflinching and filled with unspoken questions. She continued watching as the Slytherin girl rose from her seat, her food untouched and began to cross over towards the Ravenclaw table, her gaze never leaving Luna's face. Clearly the cryptic conversation was about to be continued.

Luna's gaze was so intent on Astoria, her mind focused on the questions she had, it took a moment for her ears to catch up with the sudden sound that pierced the Grand Hall. The students talking could be quite loud, but louder still was the scream that penetrated from near the doorway.

Heads turned towards the sound, talk levels dropping and then a deafening silence fell upon the Great Hall. In that silence a feral growl overtook all sound and Luna felt a chill that encased her entire body in an ice cold sensation of dread.

Hoping she was wrong, she turned her head towards the entryway, visual confirmation of her worst fear standing there.

The size of a small donkey, with brindled fur, the Nunda seemed larger now that it was free from the confines of its cage. Her sides were heaving as if she were under a great pressure, her golden eyes wild and sharp as she regarded the students before letting out a high pitched feline screech similar to the call of jungle cat, her sharp canines catching the light of the candles overhead, gleaming with saliva.

Another scream sounded and suddenly the benches at the house tables were being pushed back, pandemonium ensuing as the students rushed away from the Great Hall entrance. There was no way out and the crushing masses surged towards the professors for protection.

Hagrid had stood up abruptly from his place at the table along with Professor McGonagall. They tried to move forward, their movements hampered by student bodies. Someone fell under the stampede.

The Nunda sprung forward the moment the students scattered. Luna jumped up onto the Ravenclaw benchseat. Unlike her housemates, she moved towards the feline, walking down the bench to stay off the jam of floor traffic. "Harry!" She yelled, hoping he would hear her above the din of screams that ensued. "HARRY!"

**-HP-**

Astoria Greengrass had been intent on warning Luna Lovegood. There was no way Trevor could attack her in the Great Hall. There were too many people around, too many witnesses! She had one chance to tell her.

She had gotten up from her table to go talk to the Ravenclaw girl when she heard a scream. Frightened by the sound, she had skittered sideways, bumping into the Hufflepuffs. Before she could gain her wits about her they had all jumped up, nearly knocking her over as they screamed running towards the teachers. She clutched the end of the Hufflepuff table, trying to stay on her feet, trying to seek out the source of their fear.

She saw it when it jumped directly on top of the end of the Hufflepuff table, nearly breaking it under its paws. It was a beast with golden eyes, and strange multi-hued fur. It started to lope down the table, its gaze locked on her. She couldn't see the teeth and claws, just a blur of fur and she closed her eyes, raising her arms out to shield herself with a cry.

She never heard the next words, blacking out.

**-HP-**

Luna jumped across the Ravenclaw table following the Nunda's movements. She pulled her wand from behind her ear as Nunnygirl jumped on the table. The red jet light of _Stupefy_ had flown past her to hit the Nunda as a few of the braver students attempted to take down the feline with spells. Luna knew as they did not, that the magic would not work. The nightmare beast of Tanzania was well protected against normal magic. The spells bounced off the Nunda's fur, a mere annoyance. Nunny-girl began to lope down the Hufflepuff table. Her path was heading directly for the end.

Luna aimed her wand. She had one chance to do this right. She had seen this spell only once before and it had been a long time ago. She prayed she got it right.

"_Serpensortia!"_

Draco Malfoy had cast that very same spell when she was in her first year and they had been observing him duel with Harry. Luna had been terribly impressed by the Slytherin boy for being able to cast that spell at that time.

The tip of her wand jumped, obeying her thoughts and command. From within, a short but thick snake exploded outward, landing on the Hufflepuff table between Nunny-girl and Astoria. The brown and yellow scales of the Carpet Viper immediately coiled into an S shape, its slitted eyes glimmering. The percieved threat of the Nunda was immediate and the terrible rattling sound of the viper filled the room.

The Nunda was immediately distracted, jumping backwards on all four paws as the carpet viper struck out viciously at the feline.

"Harry!" Luna called out again. While the immediate distraction of the snake would keep the Nunda busy she did not want either of them to hurt each other. Harry finally had made it to where she stood at the table.

He seemed to understand what she wanted, because he started to speak in Parseltongue. She had no idea what he was saying, but the Carpet Viper she had summoned did not strike at the Nunda again, maintaining its defensive position on the table.

Spells continued to fly, mostly from Gryffindor wands, at Nunny-girl, all of them just barely touching her. One spell missed and exploded on the wall behind the feline over the Slytherin table. The Nunda screeched frustration and jumped off the Hufflepuff table. She raced across the stone floor, students scrambling to run in the opposite direction.

"We need a containment spell!" Luna jumped off the bench onto the floor, racing after the Nunda down the length of the other side. Headmistress McGonagall had finally gotten free from the students lifting her arm and pointing her wand.

The Nunda finally got the end of Hufflepuff and pounced just as McGonagall cried out, "_Alarte Ascendare_!" A blue stream of light left the tip of her wand.

Nunny-girl was lifted into the air, claws extended and legs wiggling. Luna almost ran into the floating feline, except at that moment Luna's foot slid into a bit of pumpkin tart goo that had fallen to the floor when the students had panicked. She fell backwards, her feet flying out from under her and landed on her back with a thud and an "Oof!"

Harry aimed his wand at the snake, saying the spell to make it disappear. He ran over to Luna as McGonagall attempted to restore order in the hall, "Silence! Prefects please take your students to your houses right now! Luna, Harry! You two stay here!"

It was almost like a repeat of Harry's first year, when the students left the Great Hall because of the the cave troll. Only this time, the threat was hanging in the air, suspended only by the Headmistress' powerful spell.

The students poured out of the Great Hall, avoiding the area at the end of the Hufflepuff table like the plague.

Harry helped Luna up to her feet as the hall emptied out. When it was done, Hagrid, McGonagall, Flitwick, Neville, Professor Sprout, Harry and Luna remained behind with a figure slumped on the floor at the end of the table. Luna had gone over to the end of Hufflepuff table with Harry.

Harry turned the girl over, his eyes recognizing her robes from Slytherin. Luna hovered over his shoulder asking, "Do you see a sign that she's been clawed or bitten Harry?"

"Go get Madame Pomfrey Neville, please," McGonagall strode over to Luna and Harry. Neville looked reluctant to leave but eventually left the Hall to do as she asked.

Harry examined Astoria carefully. When he pulled his fingers away from her shoulder, his hand was stained with blood from the robes. "She's wounded," he confirmed.

Luna knelt to the floor as Hagrid circled the feline saying, "Easy girl..quit struggling Nunny-girl."

"Hagrid!" McGonagall's voice was terse as she asked, "How could this have happened?"

Luna tore at the robes around Astoria's left shoulder. "Check her pulse Harry," she suggested. She was examining the girl's shoulder.

Harry's fingers went to the girl's wrist. He laid it on there for half a minute before shaking his head, "I can't find it." 

Luna finished her examination of the shoulder and then laid her head down on the girl's chest. She seemed surprisingly calm, something that Harry felt he was lacking. His legs had been shaking since the feline had first come into the hall.

Hagrid and McGonagall were arguing over how the beast had been freed from its cage. Luna lifted her head, blood spotted in her blond locks from Astoria's shoulder wound and down her shirt. "Professors!" She called out. "She's been bitten not clawed!" Harry thought it was odd, but Luna sounded relieved.

Hagrid's shoulders slumped and Harry heard him mutter, "Thank yer Lord".

Luna straightened and turned to Harry noting the confusion on his face. "She's going to survive this Harry." She settled back on her heels heedless of the blood that now decorated her.

Madame Pomfrey came with Neville at that moment, essence of dittany in her hand. McGonagall looked at Luna and Harry saying, "You two go to my office. The password is Libertas Enim. We must secure this creature." She narrowed her gaze at Hagrid saying, "You will come with me afterwards to talk about this!"

**-HP-**


	20. Chapter 20

Harry and Luna went to the stone gargoyle that hid the entrance to the Headmistress' office. "Libertas Enim," Harry said. The gargoyle blinked once and then slid aside to reveal the spiral steps to the office above.

Luna followed, her usual _here but not here _expression on her face. Harry was asking questions though and she was kindly replying to them.

"What just happened back there?"

"The Nunda attacked Astoria Greengrass. She was only bitten though."

"Only bitten?" Harry sounded horrified that she was treating it so lightly. "What's a Nunda?"

"It's from Africa Harry. She's really quite beautiful. I hope Professor McGonagall doesn't send her back. Gamehunters are hunting them to extinction you know." She was quick to assure, "The Nunda's bite is actually less severe than had Astoria been clawed. She'll survive the bite Harry. She was really fortunate."

"It attacked the students Luna!"

"No."

"Yes it did! I saw it."

"You saw it attack a student Harry. One student."

"What?"

They entered the office where the portraits of all the Headmasters were awake having heard the news already of an attack on a student. All ears and eyes were cocked towards Harry and Luna's conversation.

Luna shared her suspicions with Harry. "Harry the Care of Magical Creatures class has been studying Nunny-girl since the start of term. The Nunda is dangerous yes, but I believe someone must have set her out of her cage on purpose."

Harry's green eyes were glittering with curiosity and he said, "Go on."

"First you must know that Nunda's will attack humans but they do not go out of their way to do so," Luna lifted one finger to emphasize each of her points. "They mostly do it when someone has entered their territory by accident. Secondly, had the Nunda gotten free on her own Nunny-girl would have been more likely to run off into the Forbidden Forest than go into the Great Hall. The Forbidden Forest is not only closer to Hagrid's house where she's been most of the time, but also has more prey for her to hunt."

"And lastly," Luna finished. "when she set upon the students in the Great Hall she did not just randomly claw or bite the other students. It is my theory, and I bet that Professor McGonagall will be able to confirm it with an investigation into this; but it is my_ theory _that the person who has been bullying Astoria Greengrass has decided to take it too far."

The Headmaster portraits on the wall were buzzing with the information that Luna had shared. Harry had to admit it seemed possible although he asked, "So who is bullying Astoria Greengrass?"

Luna shook her head, "I don't know that unfortunately."

They threw out guesses while waiting for Professor McGonagall. When the headmistress finally entered forty minutes later she looked exhausted and stressed. "Miss Lovegood. Mr. Potter," she gestured for them to have a seat in front of her desk, "Please have a seat. We must discuss your actions tonight."

Harry looked upset for a moment as he asked, "You're not giving us detention are you? We didn't do anything wrong!" Luna had no such objections just staying quiet.

"Potter why would you get an idea like that?" Professor McGonagall stood a bit taller as she admonished, "Of course I'm not giving you detention. I wanted to thank you and Miss Lovegood both for your quick thinking tonight. Your actions in the Hall saved the life of Miss Greengrass and all the other students."

Harry nodded, looking properly mollified but Luna was the first to tell the headmistress, "The other students weren't in danger."

"What?" Professor McGonagall looked confused so Harry and Luna proceeded to explain Luna's theory to her.

Once they had finished relaying the information, she sat back in her chair placing a hand to her chest saying, "Merciful Merlin!" She tutted her tongue at them and then said, "Hagrid checked the creature's cage. All the seals and wards he had in place were still in tact. No student could have gotten through them!"

Harry looked at Luna, but the clever Ravenclaw seemed at a loss for an explanation at this as well. She absorbed the information though, retaining it to process and think over in her own time.

"If either of you two do come across any information regarding who freed the animal," the Professor continued, "Please contact me immediately. The person who managed to break the seven seals on the cage would have an enormous amount of magic." She raised a brow and said, "This is indicative of something that even _you_ Mr. Potter may not be able to handle no matter _who_ you have already fought."

Harry nodded his head. "Yes Professor."

"Also," Professor McGonagall clasped her hands in front of her and said, "Fifteen points are to be awarded to each of your houses for your teamwork and your bravery tonight." A small smile graced her lips as she said, "And five extra points to Ravenclaw for your quick thinking Miss Lovegood."

Luna's face lit into a brilliant smile as she said, "Thank you Professor."

"You two may return to your houses now."

Harry and Luna left the office, walking down the spiral staircase. When they reached the bottom Luna started to head west to Ravenclaw Tower but Harry grabbed her wrist to stop her and said, "Luna wait a moment."

"Yes?" Luna tilted her head at Harry curiously.

Dropping her wrist, Harry reached up to push his glasses back up on his nose. He looked up towards where the Headmistress' office was and said, "McGonagall is right you know. We did have some good teamwork back there." 

"Well you are the only one who can speak Parseltongue in our school Harry," Luna pointed out. "It was only logical for me to trust you'd know what to do."

"Yeah well, it's true though, we do trust each other don't we?" Harry asked, "I know I trust you alot Luna." When Luna nodded her head in agreement, she was still regarding him with that curious look as if to ask where he was going with this, so he blurted out, "Would you be my Occlumency partner?"

Luna's pale brows drew together as she said, "I don't think we're covering that yet Harry. Professor Bokree is still teaching us about repelling the Inferi."

"I know," Harry nodded his head. "But I'm supposed to find a practice partner for Legilimens and Occlumency.." his voice trailed off and he said, "Ginny and Hermoine are practice partners which means Ron's the only one I can really practice with, who I'd let in my head but.." his voice trailed off as he mentioned the only other three.

"But you don't want him to see what's there," Luna reached out to touch her fingertip to Harry's forehead.

And there it was. Luna understood what Harry was asking even if he himself couldn't say it. He didn't want Ron dealing with all the guilt, pressures and doubts that were hanging about in his mind, clouding every day he walked through the school.

Harry's eyes flashed with pain as he nodded saying, "Yeah."

Removing her finger from his forehead Luna said, "You'll have to ask Professor Bokree. He may be kind enough to let me learn it to help you. Professor Flitwick has me helping the other students this term so that I'm not bored with the lessons I already know." She looked up at the ceiling before her eyes returned to Harry and she admitted, "I'd like to learn something new in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Inferi are only interesting the first time you learn about them. After that they're quite a dead subject."

Harry chuckled at her joke. "I'll ask him," he promised before the two parted ways.

**-HP-**

In the days that followed the attack on Astoria, Hagrid informed Luna that Nunny-girl would be transferred to a newly built savannah enclosure at the London Zooligical Habitat for Magical Creatures, located in . The habitat promoted the preservation of many species of Magical Creatures. They had agreed to take the Nunda in. Hagrid had been bawling tears over losing her and Luna had done her best to cheer him up by reminding him, "She'll have lots of space to roam around in and when her cubs arrive, she'll be busy playing with them."

Harry had gotten the permission he sought from Professor Bokree to have Luna study with him. They were going to have their first practice on Friday night. Luna was looking forward to learning the new spells and defense shields.

She was sitting at the breakfast table, stuffing a pancake in her mouth while reading over an Ancient Rune text when the owls began to arrive with letters for everyone. To her surprise, a common barn owl with its white shaped heart face dropped down next to her plate, hooting softly at her to get her attention.

She set her text down and untied the scroll it offered from its right leg. She rummaged in her schoolbag until she found a bag of owl treats and offered that in return. The owl snitched the treat from her hand and then rose from the table with a flap of its tawny wings.

She looked at the parchment. It was addressed

_Luna Lovegood_

_Great Hall_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry_

There was no return adress on it. She examined the seal on the parchment but it was an ordinary red wax with no embossing in the stamp. Curious, she broke the seal to read the contents of the letter.

_Beautiful and glorious_

_My dear Luna how you shine_

_Can I be envious?_

_I want you only to be mine_

_Yours Truly._

Luna's eyes widened in surprise. She looked over the poem twice to be sure she wasn't imagining the words on the page. It looked like a love poem mingled with a confession. And yet, there was no name signed to identify the sender of this poem.

Only one person had read poetry to her. Luna's head lifted and she glanced over at the Slytherin table seeking the familiar dark head of Trevor. He was watching her and she lifted a brow at him. He smiled warmly back at her.

Aha! It was him! Luna felt her heart begin to tug in her chest again as it responded to that little tidbit. She re-read the poem ten times before her breakfast was over until she could say it word for word without even glancing at the page. Getting up from the table she colleced her bag and startled humming a happy tune on her way to class.

**-HP-**

Neville was late for breakfast that morning. He'd been up late last night after having talked to Hermoine the day before. She had been sympathetic to his feelings for Luna and was determined to help him win her over.

Her advice had been very simple.

_"Luna fancies that she wants a boy who reads poetry. I remember her telling that. You should write her a poem Neville! She'll like that."_

It had taken him until two in the morning and an entire sheaf of parchment with scribbled out poems before he had finally made any sense on paper. He wanted to see her reaction to the poem this morning at breakfast but he had overslept and was now paying for it. The owls would have already come and gone.

He rushed into the Great Hall, his eyes immediately seeking out the Ravenclaw table and her fair haired figure.

He was utterly disappointed though when he couldn't find her sitting amongst the remaining students. She had probably already left for class.

Neville's excitement to get to the Hall disappated and several commented that "Longbottom looks gloomy doesn't he?" as he pilfered a scone from one of the platters in the hall.

He'd see her in Herbology at least. Maybe he could find out something then.

**-HP-**


	21. Chapter 21

Luna was humming happily as she checked on her Trollingwood. The little tree had grown two inches since she planted it back at the beginning of September. They had also planted Gillyweed and the Blue Stickle Lily whose stem was tined with invisible spines that were used in Invisbility potions. Herbology was starting to get interesting, especially as it went hand in hand with Care of Magical Creatures towards her goal of being a Naturalist.

The class was nearly over. Professor Sprout and Neville were wandering around answering last minute questions and offering suggestions to those who were still sticking themselves on the spines of their lily. The students had been applying a black dye to the spines so that they were no longer invisible and wouldn't stick themselves.

Neville paused by Luna's plants to examine them. She was counting a thumbtip length down and a pinkie-nail length to the left side which is how she was able to track each of the invisible spines without poking herself. When she found a spine, she would apply the black dye with her wand tip.

"How'd you know to do that Luna?" Neville asked as she found another spine. Her classmates were sucking on sore thumbs that had been pricked one too many times.

"Stickle Lily spines are always the same distance from each other and descend down the stem like the steps of a ladder," Luna smiled at Neville as her spine appeared on the stem. "It was in the book that you showed me; _Wilderness in the Wetlands_," she reminded him. "I finished reading it and I meant to bring it to class but I forgot."

"That's okay. You can return it later," Neville assured. He watched her work for a few minutes and she finally tilted her head back to look up at him asking, "Everything alright?" One of her brows quirked in worry at his continued presence hovering over her.

Neville colored slightly and then stammered, "Y-yeah." He quickly proceeded to another student workstation to check on their progress.

**-HP-**

How did he end up in Gryffindor? Here he was again, avoiding the girl he loved. Neville had wanted to ask her about the poem while he had been at her workstation but he could feel the eyes of her classmates on him and had chickened out. Some hero he was. Cut off a snake's head? Sure, easy peasy lemon squeezy. Tell a girl you're madly in love with her? He'd almost rather be tossed off the Black Pool pier to be drowned by his Uncle Algie again. It was less fearsome.

Neville watched Luna carefully cleaned her hands off with her wand. She started to pack her books into her bag and tuck her wand behind her ear. He swallowed the lump of fear in his throat and walked forward quickly calling her name before she left the greenhouse.

"Yes?" Luna had slung her bag across her torso, adjusting the strap so it lay on her shoulder properly.

He found the lump of fear he swallowed had been replaced suddenly by dry mouth as he opened his mouth fishing for a reason why he had suddenly stopped her. He would feel idiotic just bringing the poem up when she hadn't even asked him about it at all. Why hadn't she asked him about it? Had she received it?

"Neville?" she said his name as a question and he felt even most stupid as he realized he hadn't spoken in nearly half a minute.

When he finally did speak, he blurted out, "How about we meet tomorrow night at the lake?"

"What?" Luna cocked her head to the side.

"To..uh..," Neville was fishing in his head for a reason when it came to him, "So you can uh..return the book and we can uh..look for aquatic plants in the Black Lake." He wanted to check his brain for stupidity the moments the words were out. Could that have been as lame as it sounded?

"Oh," Luna looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, "Actually no I can't. I'm meeting Harry and Professor Bokree tomorrow night for a lesson."

Neville felt his heart sink in disappointment along with a little bit of curious jealousy. What were Luna and Harry doing in a lesson together? They weren't even in the same year.

"How about Sunday afternoon?" Luna asked, his spirits suddenly soaring again at her suggestion. "I'm free then."

Neville's heart was screaming "_YES!"_ but he managed to keep himself under control as he nodded his head. When he could trust himself to speak without giving away the surge of excitement he had just felt he breathed out, "That would be fine." He had managed to play it cool that time.

"Neville you're not coming down with a fever are you?" Luna queried as she reached out a hand towards his forehead, "You're awfully red in the face."

Oh how the body betrayed the mind. Neville knew the red in his face was from his excitement, but he covered by saying, "Maybe a first year gave me fever fudge. They like that prank on teachers the best along with puking pastilles."

Luna grinned at him and said, "That's why you don't accept anything from a student that you have to eat or drink. Even Umbridge figured that one out eventually."

Neville found himself grinning at the memories of that too. "I'll see you Sunday Luna," he told her.

"No, tomorrow in class silly, Then on Sunday," Luna reminded him with a small laugh and she headed out of the greenhouse.

As the next class came in, Neville felt a surge of energy and he felt like he could take on anything, do anything or say anything and it would be great, like someone had given him liquid luck. And he continued to feel that way until he tripped over his shoelaces, which had become untied by themselves again, while walking between the workstations. Because life's like that.

**-HP-**

Friday night Luna found her way to the third floor and the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. She joined Harry and Professor Bokree there, knocking on the doorway as she entered the classroom.

"Hello there Miss Lovegood," Professor Bokree was looking down at a book on his desk and did not see her immediately. "We were just wondering where you..Merlin's hair!" His exclamation came as he lifted his eyes to view his sixth year student. Luna Lovegood's hair had always been a dirty blonde color but at this moment in time it was a bright easter egg pink. The straggly strands looked like she had dipped them into a bucket of baby pink paint.

Harry was gawking at Luna too. Luna just smiled at both of them and said, "Good evening." She was already used to the staring, and tonight at dinner it had been even worse, but it was all good fun.

When Harry, who had skipped dinner and therefore missed the commotion in the Great Hall, had finally regained his senses (the pink had overwhelmed him) he asked, "Luna what happened to your hair?"

"We were changing hair colors in Transfiguration," Luna explained. "I asked my housemate Edgar to change my hair to red, but it kind of got stuck somewhere in the middle we think." She picked up a pink strand and smiled, "I kind of like it. Professor McGonagall offered to fix it for me but I think I'll leave it for now, just for fun."

Professor Bokree's shock wore off and he suddenly chuckled. "That actually might make this interesting." He clapped Harry on the back saying, "You told me you've already had a go at Occlumency before . Let's see how you do with the distraction."

Luna set her bookbag down and pulled her wand from behind her ear. Professor Bokree came over to her and said, "Now Miss Lovegood, I'm going to have to teach you the Legilimens spell but also I have some fairly careful instructions. The mind is a delicate thing and you both will be connected unless Mr. Potter is successful at resisting..."

Luna listened very carefully as Professor Bokree explained the spell and also the dangers posed to both her and Harry if it was not done successfully. She had already read in their textbook what he was talking about, but nodded her head at each explanation of the dangers they were opening themselves up to.

"If you two are ready," Professor Bokree stood back after his lecture on being careful during this lesson.

Luna took a breath and raised her wand at Harry. "I want to know more about your godfather Harry," she told him."

"What?" He looked confused for a moment, his own wand hesitant.

"_Legilimens!"_ It was not fair of her to have distracted him in such a manner, but Luna used it to her advantage. As she focused like Professor Bokree had told her, she attempted to push into Harry's mind and gain access to his memories, his thoughts, his very consciousness.

He resisted, better than she was pushing at it. The practice with Professor Snape had gained him enough control to keep Luna out but their practice was interrupted as Professor Bokree said, "Stop! Stop!"

Luna let her wand down, the spell disappating.

"Miss Lovegood, you need to be looking directly into his eyes when you do this. He's got some experience although not much from what I've gathered." Professor Bokree urged her forward saying, "Stand in front of him. There you are. Point your wand. Look into his eyes when you do this."

Luna stood directly in front of Harry, a bit uncomfortably close. He looked down at her from behind his glasses and her silver gaze met his. She took a step back but Professor Bokree told her to stay where she was.

"Now..enforce the words, push your mind into his, really give it a go!" Professor Bokree emphasized his words with a fist swung up into the air in front of him. "You're not just reading hs mind Miss Lovegood. You are in fact pushing your thoughts onto his."

Luna looked up into Harry's eyes. She took a few steadying breaths. She tilted her wand up where it was pointed to just under his chin. "_Legilimens."_ She whispered the spell, focusing solely on Harry.

She broke through this time and she could feel the surprise from both him and herself as their minds connected. She saw fragmented images, he was trying to block them from her and what she saw lasted only moments at a time; Feelings of despair as he looked at Fred's dead body, Tonks and Lupin as well. Joy when he had found Ginny still alive after the battle, but she politely skirted around that memory out of respect for their privacy. She remembered that Professor Bokree said she was to enforce her will upon Harry and so she pushed a little more, seeking his memories of Sirius Black, willing him to give up his memories to her mind.

For one moment she saw Harry walking through Kings Cross Station in London with a shaggy brute of a black dog by his side. A happy feeling bloomed within Harry and she felt it as if she were just as ecstatic as he was, to be walking openly beside Sirius. And then the image was gone, shut down by Harry who was blocking her. A sharp pain entered her brain and Luna's consciousness withdrew from Harry's.

As her vision cleared, becoming more aware of her surroundings Luna heard Professor Bokree congratulating Harry saying, "That was good! You managed to make her retreat! Well done Mr. Potter." As an afterthought he added, "Miss Lovegood are you alright?"

Luna lifted a hand to her head saying, "I think so."

"That was well done for your first time," she heard the Professor say.

"Are you alright Luna?" Harry's gaze dropped down to look at her in concern.

She nodded her head though the heel of her hand was still pressed to her head. It felt like someone had taken a sharp burning iron and pressed it directly into the middle of her forehead.

"I'm sorry," Harry winced as he looked at her and said, "It's my fault. I was thinking how a knight would use his shield to protect himself and his sword to make his enemy retreat and then I thought about stabbing a sword, and my thoughts must have just..." his voice trailed off.

Luna snorted and then started to laugh softly. At Harry's mystified look she shared her private joke. "I used to have this image of you as a white knight coming to rescue everyone," she explained. She lowered her hand from her head and winced still. Harry chuckled at her admission.

"Miss Lovegood do you need a rest or can you try again?" Professor Bokree asked her. "Mr. Potter needs to practice at least three times tonight to catch up with the class who did it today."

Luna glanced at Harry and said, "Give me another minute and I'll try again."

By the time they were done, Luna had figured out that Sirius Black was an animagus from Harry's memories. She also knew that he had been a decent man, but had an arrogance and immaturity that displayed itself at times. She pondered on how she was going to capture those traits in the portrait she was planning with Hermoine and Ginny. She'd already gotten memories from the Weasley's who had written her what they knew of Sirius, but seeing it firsthand in Harry's mind had been alot better.

There was just one image she wished she could 'burn from her brain' as Hermoine had put it. Moaning Myrtle harassing Harry in the prefects bathroom while he was fourteen. Luna rubbed her eyeballs, contemplating giving Myrtle a good talking to about leaving people alone.

"We'll practice again next week," Professor Bokree told them. "See you next Friday evening. Luna read up on Occlumency as Harry will be trying to invade your mind." 

"Yes Sir," Luna said as she shouldered her bag.

**-HP-**


End file.
